Darkest of Days
by raptorhunter18
Summary: Humanity has been overthrown and Vampires rule the world Jade is a vampire as well as everyone else she knows except one Tori Tori is a human living with one colony of humans who are trying to eak out a living with the constant threat of vampire attack but when Jade and Tori whom have loved each other before the outbreak find one another again what will happen and who will help
1. Prologue

**Hello folks a new Jori fic and this one is my first time doing a request for a full story. SherardF requested this story and i was happy to write this. its a vampire fic no werewolves nothing but vampires and humans. i will have a short summery here soon and in the next chapter i will post the music mix to go with this story like i do with all of my stories. this is loosely based off of Daybreakers, if you haven't seen it it is an awesome vampire movie. i hope ya'll enjoy it please R&R thanks**

**Summery: Human's are no longer the top of the food chain they have been thrown off their throne as rulers of the world. Vampires control everything now. the world is still spinning and governments and people have just become Vampires. With the last of the humans hiding away in locations to keep hidden from vampires they struggle to survive. Tori is one of those humans, and the only person she knows from the world before Vampires is Sikowitz who has gone crazy. Jade on the other hand is a vampire like everyone they knew. A blood shortage is putting a strain on everyone and war is soon. the last humans are being hunted so they can be farmed for their blood. When Jade finds Tori she goes against everything and tries to help her and protect her in any way she can. Now Vampires are hunting them and the only thing that can help them are their friends. Now a rumor of a cure as filled their ears and someone they know has the cure. Now jade is torn, give up her immortality to send the rest of her life with Tori or turn Tori so they can spend eternity together.**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Darkest of Days**

**Prologue**

The sun was close to setting over LA. The once busy metropolis was dead not a soul in sight but it still looked as if the city was in good hands as if some unseen hand was taking care of America's entertainment town. One car drove down the main road and as it did one could see the windows were darkened. It pulled into an underground parking lot. The side view mirror showed a floating suit and hat. The door opened and a man stepped out and looked around. He held a briefcase in his right hand and in his left was his cell phone. A cigarette hung from his mouth as he looked to the lower levels of the garage. It was going to be a long night for him, being the man who was in charge of finding more humans to stop the blood shortage.

"I need a beer" he muttered as he went below to the lower levels.

XX

Fifteen miles away from LA the sun was setting over the desert. Radiating waves of heat lifted off of the ground making the area wavy looking. A lone rattlesnake moved across the ground coming out to get energy before its long night of hunting. It slithered up onto a rock and just as it did a gig stabbed into its head causing its body to curl around as its nerves fired. A man picked the gig up and looked at the dead snake before pulling a knife out. He cut the snake's head off causing blood to splash out onto a rock. He opened a bag and dropped it in with a collection of snakes he had already gathered. He sighed slightly as he adjusted his crossbow and walked over to a dirt bike.

Climbing on it he started it and looked as the sun was getting lower. He had only gotten ten snakes and three armadillos. Not much for feeding the colony of humans but game was starting to get hard to find. He was about to start the bike but stopped when he saw something. He saw a lone coyote trotting down a path into some bushes. He smile when he saw it, it meant about thirty pounds of meat. he reached onto the side of the bike and pulled a 30-30 lever action rifle. He looked down the sights of the gun and watched as the coyote kept walking. He whistled and this cause the coyote to stop and look right at him. He smiled ad he fired the gun and the coyote yelped as it spun around and fell to the ground dead.

"We're going to eat good the next few days" he said aw he walked over and picked the coyote up.

He placed it back into the sack with the other animals he collected. He started the bike and looked as the sun started sinking lower in the sky. He needed to get back and quickly luckily for him he only has to go about thee miles away from the sun. He drove across the open ground and looked at a small mountain as it started to grow from nowhere. As he got closer he saw the entrance to a cave, one that went deep underground. As soon as he was close to it he stopped and looked as three men walked out of the cave. Two were armed with M-4s while the other duel wielded pistol crossbows. He looked at them as they walked up to him and scanned him with a small device. It flashed green and they let him into the cave. The three men followed him in, scanning the area making sure no one followed them.

"UV shielding is up" A woman said from a small booth that had been built into the top of the cave. She looked down as two pillars came down and blue light shined on both of them. In a flash a blue beam shot up and covered the whole entrance. She looked down as the man who had just came in picked the bag up and walked away to prepare what he had shot.

The cave was alive with people, but only about three hundred people. Humans were now an endangered species, they had been dethroned by a virus. A virus that they were neither prepared for or thought even existed. Vampires, the vampire virus had started in South American vampire bats. It jumped species and began to infect humans, spreading faster than any country could stop it. On top of that there was no cure to stop it, and it spread with just one bite from the infected. Humans were given the chance to join the vampires but they denied the offer, thus making them enemies of the state. Now what was left of the human race was forced to revert to living in caves and hiding away from the vampires. Technology had advance, it was either that or go extinct.

The hunter walked up into the booth with the woman and looked at her as he sat a plate of food in front of her. She looked at it for a few seconds before she began to eat. It was rationed so that she could get the minimal amount of calories she needed being a healthy full grown woman. It had been set up like that the only ones in the whole system that got the most were the children, the were the future and they needed the food. She looked at him as he sat down and lit a cigarette and took a drag on it. He looked over to her as she studied the meat. Not wanting to know what he had gathered she chose to ignore it and eat any way. Living like futuristic cavemen made her learn to eat just about anything and not question it.

"Well she's about to perform are you going to go watch her?" the hunter said looking at her.

"Yeah, my shift is over in five" she said as she took a sip of water.

"Awesome, she's performing a classic song tonight" he said as he picked at his own plate of food.

"How was the hunt today?" she asked as she cut into the meat.

"Bad, getting game is becoming harder and harder to find" he said as he thought about the coyote.

They heard people cheering causing them to look in the direction. Just as they did a man walked up into the booth and took over and both the hunter and the woman walked out. They turned their plates and glasses in as they walked into a cavern. They had done a lot with the cave, they had bored it out making room to hold everyone. There was at least one room per family or person fully furnished. They had community restrooms complete with working toilets and showers. They looked as people walked around the common area, and in the middle of it was a stage.

People started to cheer as a beautiful brunet walked out onto the stage making people cheer. She bowed for them and waved at everyone as she grabbed a microphone. Everyone had a job living in this community, and this was hers. She entertained people so that people wouldn't loose themselves or go crazy. She wore a purple shirt and hip hugging blue jeans. Her hazel eyes looked around at the crows that cheered for her making her smile. Her cheeks shined in the spot light making her lightly tanned skin gleam in the light.

"Hey everyone ready for a classic" she said with a smile and looked as people cheered more. She smiled as she looked at people who were cheering loudly. "I'm Tori Vega and this is _Don't You Forget About Me_, I'm dedicating this song to the love of my life. She is lost to me, now a vampire but I will always love her" she said as the music began to play. She sung the song and watched as some of the older people sung along with it. She smiled as the younger people danced around, copping her motions.

She sung three total songs and looked around as people prepared for bed. The only people who weren't going to bed now was the night shift, and you could tell who they were. They were armed with assault rifles and crossbows, incase of any type of attack. She walked off of the stage and made her way back to her residence. She walked up to it and placed her hand on the scanner. Her door opened and she walked in, looking around at the twenty-five by thirty foot room. It had a couch, chair, bed , a table, and a TV in it. She had a nightstand next to the bed and on it was a lamp. There was a picture of a beautiful black haired woman in it. It was of her and the girl and they were holding onto one another.

Sitting down on the bed she sighed a bit as she looked the picture over. The light in her room was on but it would only be on for another twenty minuets. During the night all power it transferred to the shield making it very powerful so no vampire could get in. she looked up at the wall to see pictures across it, her friends and family all were vampires. She was alone now and she could feel it, well almost alone the only persons she knew was Sikowitz. Sikowitz had become a shut-in ever since he became human again. No one knew how he had become human again and so all kinds of test were done, none yielding anything to help. She missed them all, but Jade was the one she missed the most. She loved her, even before she became infected with the virus. She heard the warning for lights out come through the speaker in her room.

Sighing lightly she kissed the picture and sat it down on her nightstand. "I love you Jade" she said softy as she laid down on the bed grabbing the picture again she held it close to her heart. The lights slowly went out and she laid there in darkness nothing but her and her thoughts. She pulled the blanket over herself as she stared into the darkness of the room. Closing her eyes she began to dream of Jade, like she did every night. Soon she was in her dreams and she was able to be with Jade again.

XX

LA was alive with activity as soon as the sun was down. People moved around going to their jobs or about their business. In a house near Hollywood Arts an alarm clock went off. A pair of golden eyes opened and Jade slowly sat up in bed. The alarm wasn't just to wake her but to alert her there was no threat from UV rays. She sighed as she ran her fingers through her black hair. Walking toward her shower she turned on her radio and listened to the news as she stripped down. She stood there nude as she climbed into the shower.

The news was the only thing ever on now. Blood shortages were hitting every country around the world. Countries were on the brink of war, prepared to fight for the remaining blood. So many countries wanted human blood but her and all the people she had went to school with have found a new source of blood. They feed on animals, not something man other vampires would go for. The only reason she feeds on animals is because every time she would feed on a human it reminded her of what she has done, and the people she has killed.

Finished with her shower she stepped out and wrapped a soft towel around herself, covering her breast. She stopped and looked in the mirror and sighed a bit when she saw just the towel floating. She shook her head and walked out of the bathroom and walked into her bedroom. She dressed herself and prepared to go to Hollywood Arts where she worked at. She taught the children Vampires about acting, taking Sikowitz's job ever since he disappeared.

She walked outside and looked up at the night sky as the moon shone down on her. Just then a truck pulled up and she saw Beck in the front seat. In the bed of the truck was Robbie, Cat, Andre, and Trina all worked at the school. She walked down and climbed into the cab of the truck. She looked at him as he just smiled at her and they made their way to a coffee shop. They each got their coffee, blood had been mixed into their coffee. Being a vampire the only way they could enjoy things of their old life was blood had to be mixed in it.

"Do you ever miss our old life?" Jade asked looking to her coffee.

"This is about Tori again, isn't it?" he asked as they pulled into the school.

"Yes" she simply replied with a nod.

"Andre go on in Jade and me need to Talk" Beck said to his friend who nodded.

Jade looked as everyone walked into the school to prepare for the night of teaching. Slowly she looked over to Beck who lit a cigarette and smoked it. She took one from him and lit it breathing the smoke out she climbed out of the truck. Beck followed and they stood in front of the truck. "I miss her Beck" she said as she took a drag on the cigarette.

"I know we all do, I know you miss her the most because you love her. To answer your question I do miss our old life. I always wanted to see what it was like to grow old but that will never happen now." he said as he finished his cigarette and flicked it into a man hole cover.

She looked at him and he smiled to her telling her he was always there. She flicked her own cigarette and hefted her bag over her back. She stopped when she hear a sniffing sound. She sighed a bit as she lowered her head. "BACK OFF SINJIN" she screamed and she heard him yelp in shock. She smiled slightly after hearing that. She walked into the school and looked to see the teachers moving throughout the halls. She looked at Lane who was rubbing more lotion on his hands. She just looked at him as she walked towards her room. Walking in she turned the light on and looked as the first class would start within the hour. She sat down at her desk and looked at the picture of her and Tori. Her golden eyes looked the picture over and slowly she sighed as she sat back in her desk. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter One

**Hey everyone new chapter in Darkest of Days and this one will come with a music mix one i made to go along with the story it will be featured at the end of the chapter. i hoped yall have enjoyed the prologue and trust me the action and fighting will be picking up soon. i hope yall enjoy it please R&R thanks everyone**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The colony's alarm went off waking its inhabitants up letting them know it was time to start the day. Tori yawned as she sat up from her bed and looked as the light in her room came on. She looked down at Jade's picture and sighed lightly as she placed the picture back onto the nightstand. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed a change of clothes. Walking out of her room she saw a few people already out of their rooms. She walked down the path towards the showers in the colony. She opened the door and looked to see she was the only woman in the woman's shower. She walked over to one off the booths for showering. She stripped down and turned the shower on, causing her to jump a bit as the water came out cold at first.

The water warmed up and she let the hot water wash over her as she grabbed a bar of soap. She worked the bar in her hands covering herself in the lather. As she washed herself her thoughts were on what she was going to do on this day. It was her night off but that didn't mean she didn't have other jobs. Her job was a babysitter, she would watch the children to young to be in school yet. Her and five other women would watch the children as their parents would work. She tipped her head under the showerhead and she let the hot water soak her hair. Grabbing her bottle of shampoo she began to clean her hair. She rinsed her hair clean and shut the shower off, she stood there listening to the sound of the water running down the drain.

She looked up at the clock in the room and sat it was only six-fifteen. She had fifteen minuets before she needed to go and get breakfast. She walked over to her clothes and grabbed her towel. She dried herself off and wrapped the towel around herself. She smiled at some other women as they too got in the shower. She grabbed her brush and toothbrush, and she began to groom herself. She looked at herself in the mirror as she finished brushing her teeth. She dressed herself and carried her clothes to her room and walked in. She walked over to the far wall, and pressed a button on it. She looked as a small door opened and she dropped her clothes into it. By the end of the day her clothes would be delivered back to her cleaned and pressed.

She stopped and looked at a picture of Jade. She slowly reached up and placed her hand on the picture. She heard her stomach growl and she sighed a bit, it was a hard life for her. She walked out of her room and followed the path down to the cafeteria where she was going to get her breakfast. She walked in to already see the nightshift eating their meals before they go to bed. She walked up to the line and grabbed her tray and looked at the server. The man looked at her and began to place some food on her tray. She looked down at the two sausage links half a piece of toast, a few cooked peppers mixed into an egg, and a cup of orange juice. Just enough to get her daily amount of calories to start the day.

She carried the plate over to a table and sat down. She looked at her food before she began to eat her food, her mind on the day to come. She glanced up and looked as an older man walked over to her table and sat down next to her. He was mumbling words to himself as he looked at his food. She could see it in his eyes, he was haunted by what he had done.

"Sikowitz, how are you doing today?" she asked softly as she reached over and touched his shoulder. She looked at him as he jumped a bit at her touch, slowly she looked at him.

"Hello Tori" he said softly. "_there's always a cure_ I'm myself, crazy."

She knew it must have been hard becoming human again. _There's always a cure_ was something he always mumbled mo matter what. She just looked at him as he even trembled and rocked a bit. She just looked at him and slowly shook her head as she looked at him. She pitied him, he may have been a little off before the outbreak but now he was truly off the deep end. When she finished her food she stood up and placed a soft kiss on his head. She looked back at him as he glanced back to her and she smiled slightly reminding him she was still there.

She looked at him as he slightly returned the smile but that was it. On his neck she saw it, the scar, the scar from when he was infected. She looked at the two pea sized scars in his neck from where he had been bitten. Slowly she pulled her attention away from it when she saw it was almost seven. Turning she walked out of the cafeteria and made her way down the halls. As she did her hand moved up to a gold chain that hung around her neck. Her hand traced its way down to a golden heart shaped locket that hung from her neck. Glancing down she looked as she opened it up and looked at a picture of her and Jade.

_With this I will always be with you_ she heard Jade say in the back of her head. She smiled a bit as she closed the locket and looked as she came forward to a door. She opened it up and looked to see the three other woman in charge of twenty five children ranging from infants up to five years old were there. She smiled at them as she walked over and sat down in one of the chairs. One of the woman walked over to her, and older lady, she had dark hair with some silver in it. She was thin and looked like she was in her mid-forties.

"How you doing today Tori?" she asked looking to her.

"Oh you know, living in a hole, constant treat of being a snack for a leach, and being alone, same shit different day" she said with a slight chuckle as she looked to the woman.

"Yeah I hear you, coffee?" the woman said offering her a mug.

"Thanks, so what's today's plan for the children?" she asked her boss.

"Well we will have a treat for them today, this is the day the sun is closest to the earth, they will get to see their first sunset. Of course we will have an armed escort and a hunter will be our guide." she said with a smile as she looked at Tori.

"Sounds truly fun Sarah, which hunter is taking us?" Tori asked as she looked down at the locket again.

"Ryder, Ryder Daniels" Sarah said looking to her.

When Tori heard the name her eyebrow arched a bit and memories flooded back to her. She remembered what happened her sophomore year at high school. How he had used her to try to get an A in one of their classes. _Of all the people who are still human_ she thought to herself as she looked over to Sarah.

"You know him, let me guess from a time before?" Sarah asked looking at her as she just nodded slightly. "Well you don't have to go then,"

"No, I'll go, it's part of my job" Tori said looking over to Sarah with a smile.

XX

Tori smiled as she watched the children celebrate being able to leave the cave. She looked as they climbed onto a bus hat had been outfitted with UV lights meant to protect them. She stood off to the side and watched as parents climbed on the bus with the children. They smiled and told their children of the surface and what the sun was like. She smiled as she watched children laughed and it caused her to smile more, reminding her of a time before. She reached up and gripped the heart locket again as her eyes looked over to the military men as they worked their weapons checking them over.

She looked as a man walked over to a dirt bike and his black leather coat told her who it was, Ryder. She looked as he reached down and pulled out a lever action rifle and cocked the gun checking it. He put the gun back into the case for the dirt bike. He then checked his pistol and crossbow and smiled to see they were in working order. He walked the dirt bike over to the exit and as he did he saw Tori. Kicking out the kick stand he started walking towards her. "Tori Vega, still among the living I see" he said with a smile as he adjusted the crossbow on his back.

"Yeah, I see you are too, so your our guide?" she asked looking at him.

"Yeah, this time is when a lot of game come out, I can guide y'all and try to get in a few long range game shots" he explained before letting out a sigh. "Look I know our past is shitty, put that's the past we're both human and we need to survive and work together. Start over, and this time we can be friends."

Tori stood there for a few seconds, thinking about what he had just said to her. She looked over to him as he extended his hand to her and she looked at it. Slowly she reached her hand out and shook his hand and smiled at him. "I would like that, and besides I have to thank you."

"For?" Ryder questioned as he looked to her.

"If it wasn't for you I never would have figured out I'm a lesbian" Tori said with a smile.

Ryder looked at her for a few seconds before he started laughing and she did too. "That's not something any man wants to hear" he said with his chuckle as she climbed on the bus. He walked over to his dirt bike and started it before looking around. "ALRIGHT LET'S SHOW THESE KIDS THE BEST TIME OF THEIR LIVES" he called as he pulled out in front of the bus.

He led the way across the landscape towards the top of a hill close to where the environment changes. He looked down to see the open landscape, the cave was about a mile away well within safe distance if something happened while they were out. He climbed off his bike and looked back as the bus came to a stop. Three hum-ves pulled up and ass soon as they stopped twelve men jumped out, each armed with assault rifles and crossbows.

"Secure the perimeter" the leader said looking around as he lit a cigarette. He walked over to Ryder as he pulled his 30-30 out of his bike and looked around. He walked over toward the edge of the woods and he saw what he was looking for, signs of game. He looked back to the commanding office who walked over to him. "What did you find?"

"A boar trail" Ryder said with a smile.

"Boar as in pig…as in bacon?" the leader asked looking to Ryder.

"You're goddamned right" Ryder said with a smile.

"Perimeter secure" a soldier reported to the leader.

"Right, let's get this underway" he replied walking over to the bus. He motioned for the woman and the parents to come out of the bus first. He looked as they came out and they gathered in front of him. He looked over to Ryder who stood next to him. Finishing his cigarette he dropped it on the ground and crushed it out. "Alright, the overseer has been nice enough to let y'all out to show the children what we are fighting for. When we let the children out, you are free to roam but stay within fifty yards of the bus. The soldiers will be around if you need any help. Once the sun goes down then we will give y'all twenty minuets to enjoy the stars before we go back. If an emergency occurs do not debate it, do not be a hero get on the fucking bus let the soldiers handle it."

Tori closed her eyes and took in the warm rays of the sun. She had missed it and she smiled as she looked to the children as they piled out of the bus, screaming in joy as they went for the grass. Just then she felt something light on her forearm causing her to look down. Her smile grew wider when she looked at the butterfly that was walking down her arm. She looked as three children gathered around her arm to look at the beautiful insect. Tori smiled as the butterfly took off and flew away following the warm breeze. She looked down as the kids giggled and followed the butterfly. Looking up to the sky she looked as birds flew by making her smile more, the world wasn't dead, it was just waiting for them to return. In some ways she thought this plague was a way for the world to rebuild itself after what humans had done to it.

Suddenly a gunshot rung out followed by two more quick ones. She jumped and her maternal instinct kicked in and she gathered up several of the children keeping them close to her. She reached to her hip and pulled out a pistol sized crossbow. With a flick of her wrist it instantly loaded as the arms flew out. Even though it was day the vampire military had the stuff to protect themselves from the light of the sun. Although it was just clothes meant to protect them and a shielded helmet that had a camera built into it. She looked around as the soldiers ran forward guns at the ready to defend the children to their dying breath. They looked to see Ryder leaned up against a tree smoke rising from the barrel of his 30-30. He cocked the action and an empty smoking shell fell out and a live round was loaded in.

He looked to the soldiers and smiled. "I need three of your men Colonel, I knocked down a pair of boar."

"You hear that boys, we're having bacon for breakfast" he said with a laugh as he motioned two of his men to go with him.

In about twenty minuets the men returned carrying the two six hundred pound animals. They were overjoyed, Ryder had bagged twelve-hundred pounds worth of meat from two animals. They sat the wild pigs down to take a moment to rest after carrying them almost three hundred yards. They looked as the children gathered around the dead animals looking them over. Tori walked up and looked at them and smiled when she looked at them, knowing there more meat. Then she noticed something, one of the children started crying as he looked at the dead animals.

"What's wrong?" she asked kneeling down next to him.

"Why did the animals have to die?" he asked looking at her.

"Because these animals didn't die for sport, nor did they die just so you children can get a close look at them. These animals died so we can survive, remember their sacrifice means our survival. Always thank the animal for its sacrifice, because it means we get to eat one more day" Tori said as she looked at the animals and then to the child.

Her words seemed to calm the child down as they watched the animals get loaded into a hum-ve. The sun was dipping lower in the sky casting it into brilliant shades of blues, purples, yellows, and oranges. The children were in awe of its splendor as they looked up at the sky. They watched as the sun disappeared below the horizon, and soon the stars started to appear. They children were amazed by twinkling lights in the sky and then they saw it, a shooting star. It flew over them, its tail streaking brightly in the sky making them go into a state of awe at the falling rock.

Tori looked at it as she slowly looked down at the locket she twirled in her fingers. _I wish I could find a way to bring you beck to me_ she thought as she looked back up into the night sky. She looked as the Colonel ordered the people back on the bus. She climbed on and took her seat, looking to the west she saw the lights of LA as it started to wake up. She sighed softly as she looked at her locket before placing it back inside of her shirt. She looked as they came to the entrance of the cave and the bus was the first of the five vehicles to come into the cave. She glanced back as Ryder and the soldiers came in and the UV shield went up. She walked down off of the bus and sighed as she thought about Jade again.

"Hey, up for a drink?" Ryder said from behind her.

"Ryder, you know my heart belongs to Jade" she said softly as she rubbed the locket inside of her shirt.

"No strings attached, just friends Tori that's it" he said as the butchers carted the wild pigs off.

She looked to him for a few seconds before she sighed a bit. Slowly she turned and looked at him to see him leaning up against the bus. His arms were crossed and he smiled slightly as he looked at her. "Sure Ryder, I could go for a drink" she said smiling back at him as they started walking back toward where the bar was located.

XX

Jade stood in the subway, her eyes glowing a golden color like all the other vampires in there. Golden eyes were the trait of the infected, although a few red eyes were showing up in recent days. She knew what that meant, they were slowly turning into _Lurkers. _They were mutations brought on by blood depredation. She knew sooner or later it would happen to her and the people she knew. Animal blood wasn't a substitute for human blood, it just slowed the mutation down. She looked at her coffee in her hands and she could smell the blood of a pig in it. She took a sip of it before looking to the others around her.

Suddenly there was screaming causing her to look in the direction of the screaming. She looked as vampires fought over some busted blood sacks. They were licking it off of the ground and from themselves. The scent of the human blood even made her mouth water but she managed to fight the urges as the police showed up. She was prepared to step on the train but stopped when a shrieking was heard making everyone look. Just then a gunshots were heard causing more shrieks this time of pain.

Three _Lurkers_ drawled in by the scent of human blood began to attack the non mutated vampires. They were feeding on the vampires, a way to cause the mutation to go beyond what it already was. Just then five soldiers ran by Jade, each carrying a taser pole to subdue the _Lurkers. _She watched as they went to work catching the mutated vampires. Shaking her head slightly she took a sip of her coffee before turning and walking up the stairs.

She thought about herself being a vampire, they were nothing like the movies she had watched growing up. It was true though, something wooden to the hear kills them like the sunlight. Aside from that decapitation and being bled out is enough to kill them as well. While they were immortal and all the other viruses that had plagued humanity in the past were extinct they were nothing like the movies. They didn't have super strength, they didn't have super speed, and they did need to sleep. The only thing the movies got right was their ability to heal, and heightened senses.

She walked up to the sidewalk and walked down the road, following it back to her house. She looked to see Beck, Cat, Robbie, and Andre were at her house waiting for her. She kept waiting, waiting for the day to see Tori there waiting for her. She knew it would never happen, the second Tori stepped into a location full of vampires they will feed on her or worse be sent to the Farm. People believed she was already there, the only ones who didn't were her, Tori's parent's, and Beck. She stopped for a few seconds and reached up to stroke her locket that hung around her neck. She had given Tori a matching one, just before humans were hunted to the brink of extinction.

She had helped Tori escape into the hills, escape to her freedom or so she hopped. A part of her liked to believe that somewhere in the hills or beyond that Tori was alive. Another part of her believed that Tori didn't make it far, that she was on the Farm and that other vampires were drinking her blood. She shuddered at the thought of someone out there was drinking her true love's blood. She opened the door and looked to see everyone was playing poker.

"Hey girl want to be dealt in for the next hand?" Andre asked with a smile exposing his fangs.

"Yeah sure" she replied her own fangs being exposed. Sitting down she looked as a pile of chips were sat in front of her. She lit up a cigarette and looked around at everyone as their cards were dealt out. She looked around at their golden eyes, and the fangs that protruded from their lips. She looked down at her cards and they began to play making bets and hanging out. She looked next to herself and looked at the empty seat making her sigh a bit, it was always Tori's. "Do you guys miss Tori?" Everyone looked at her to see the look of pain in her eyes.

"I do, everyday I think of her, but let's be realistic she's probably on a Far somewhere" Andre spoke first as he sat his cards down and looked to her.

Jade felt her hear sink as she lowered her head. "Tori is strong." she growled softly.

"Jade is right Tori is strong, she's still out there, surviving she's smart" Beck said knowing he needed to side with Jade.

"Come on guys let's be realistic humans are being hunted to the brink of extinction. Tori has to be on a Farm" Robbie said.

Jade snarled at him and shot across the table and grabbed him by his throat. She picked him up and slammed him to the table causing him to growl in pain. "TORI ISN'T ON A FUCKING FAR, SHE'S ALIVE AND LIVING OUT THERE FREE OF THIS FUCKING CURSE" Jade screamed as she got into Robbie's face. She punched him across the face and slowly backed away from him and looked at him. She looked as Robbie sat up and looked back at her. She slowly turned and walked out onto the back porch. The sun would be up in an hour, and many times she has thought about staying out waiting for the sun and end it all. She heard the door open behind her and she slowly looked over her shoulder to see Beck looking at her.

"Still as aggressive as ever" he said walking over and resting on the railing.

"Beck what the fuck do you want?" she asked with a sigh, still upset about what had just happened.

"I know how bad you miss her, we all do" he said looking out across the night sky.

"You all know nothing of how much I miss her. You may love her like family, but I am the one that's in love with her. She's still out there, I fucking know it" Jade growled as tears slipped from her eyes as she looked away. She covered her emotions with her anger but in the end it was Beck who brought her true feelings out. She turned her back to Beck and looked out into the woods. Just then she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, causing her to look over her shoulder to see Beck looking down at her.

"Jade, what are you going to do about it?" he asked looking at her.

"I don't know Beck, I just don't know?" she muttered looking down.

"I'll tell you what we are going to do, me and you are going to start to search for her. Once we find her you can do what you want" he said looking at her.

Jade turned slowly and looked at him as he stood behind her. She smiled at him and gave him a hug, thanking him for his help. Everyone left leaving her in her house alone. She opened her locket up and looked at the picture of her and Tori. She smiled as she closed it. _I will find you Tori_ she thought as her golden eyes seemed to shine more.

* * *

**Hey folks here is the music mix i promised i hope yall like it and if you do let me know.**

**1. Don't You forget About Me by Victoria Justice**

**2. Photograph by Nickleback**

**3. Live Free or Let Me Die by Skillet**

**4. Dance With The Devil by Breaking Benjamin**

**5. Missing by Flyleaf**

**6. Come With Me by Puffy**

**7. You Don't Know Her Like I Do by Brantley Gilbert**

**8. Dancing In The Moonlight by Toploader**

**9. Carry On by Avenged Sevenfold**

**10. Daddy's Falling Angel by In This Moment**

**11. Bring Me To Life by Evanesence**

**12. Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin**

**13. Hanging By A Moment by Lifehouse**

**14. Numb/Encore by Jay-z and Linkin Park**

**15. Need You Now by Lady Antebellum**

**16. Wish I had an Angel by Nightwish**

**17. In The End by Linkin Park**

**18. In The Air Tonight by Phil Collins**

**19. All That You Are by Goo Goo Dolls**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hey everyone before i go any further in talking about this chapter i want to openly voice right now this. if any of my readers or the people reading this is from Connecticut USA i want to say right now my prayers go out to yall and to the families of the tragity today in Sandy Hook i wish you the best and i honestly cant say more then that because i have never experienced something like this. i will keep yall in my prayers. on to the story this chapter will give you a glimpse into the human round up as well as Jade's and Tori's past together during the outbreak. i hope yall like it please R&R and again my prayers are going out to those folks in CT.**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Jade stood there in her room, packing clothes and blood rations. She didn't know how long it would take to find Tori but she was packing enough to be gone for months. She took a drag on her cigarette before crushing it out. She stopped and looked over to a picture sitting on her dresser. It was of her and Tori three days before she got infected. She sighed as she remembered everything. The most painful moment of her being a vampire was when the order went out to round up all humans.

"Jade you ready" Beck called upstairs to her.

"Yeah I'm coming down" she said back to him as she grabbed the picture and placed it into her bag. She picked the bag up and walked out of the room and down the steps. She walked down the steps and looked as Beck looked down at two guns. She looked to the 9mm and the shotgun that laid on the table. She looked as he holstered the pistol and placed the shotgun into a duffle bag. "Why are you bringing guns?" she asked as she sat her bag on the table.

"Incase other vampires try to follow us" he replied picking his bags up. He looked at her and nodded and they started out of the house.

Jade followed him but stopped when her hand brushed her hair back over her ear. She stopped when she felt her ear, it was pointed towards the top. She sighed, knowing it was the first signs of the mutation. She walked out of the house into the garage where beck loaded his SUV with their stuff. Jade covered her ear up with her hair and looked at him as he took her bag from her. Climbing into the passenger seat she looked over to beck as he got into the drivers seat.

He tapped a button and they heard a computerized voice announce _Daytime Driving mode_. They looked down as video screens popped up showing them everything around the car. Jade looked over to beck as he started to back the SUV up and it was instantly bathed in the warm glow of the sun.

Jade knew it would be a while before they were near the woods, or for that matter where she helped Tori escape. The plan was drive to that spot and search for her, search at night and sleep in the car. She laid her head on the door resting her head on the blackened glass. Her mind slowly started to go to the past, back to the last time she saw Tori. Slowly she closed her eyes, letting sleep take her as her mind returned to the past.

XX

_**( Five Years Earlier)**_

_Jade looked at herself in the mirror, well tried to but all she saw was floating clothes. She had been a vampire for only about three months but she wasn't used to it. Slowly vampires were taking everything over, and humans were disappearing quickly. She heard a soft moan coming from her left making her look down. Her golden eyes looked down to Tori who was sleeping in her bed. She smiled as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She looked over at the calendar and thought about the year 2012. To her maybe the end of the world meant the Vampire Plague._

"_Hey baby" Tori said making her look down to her._

_Tori smiled and leaned down and kissed her softly. Tori was still nude under the blankets. She smiled as she sniffed Tori's neck, her scent was intoxicating to her, but adding in the scent of her blood made it all the more intoxicating. She had fought off her urges to feed on Tori. She had hated herself for feeding on people, because she had killed her family. Un sure of how to control the urges she had killed them in one night and gorged herself on their blood._

"_Good morning to you too, how did you sleep?" Jade asked, her golden eyes locked with Tori's hazel eyes._

"_I slept great, epically sleeping next to you" Tori said with a smile as she sat up and looked to Jade._

"_I'll be back I have to run to the store" Jade said getting up. She leaned back down and kissed Tori softly before walking out of the room. She walked down the steps and went outside into the night. She looked as other vampires moved around going about their night. She walked over to her car and climbed in. She drove down the road towards a store near the house. She had her eyes on a pair of matching lockets, one for her and one for Tori._

_She pulled up to the store and walked in to see the clerk who was human behind the counter. He smiled at her and she returned the smile as he pulled the lockets out knowing that's why she was there. This time Jade had planned to buy them, she pulled out a couple hundred dollars and handed them to the man. She smiled as she then pulled out two pictures and asked him to put them in the lockets. He smiled and got to work putting the pictures in the locket. After about twenty minuets he was done and handed them back over to her._

_Suddenly the glass in the door shattered making her turn around quickly. She looked as three soldiers ran into the store. One stepped forward and fired a dart that hit the man in the chest. He fell backwards with a loud thud as he hit the ground. Jade looked at him and then to the soldiers who told her to leave. She knew what was going on, humans were being rounded up to be farmed._

_She darted over to her car and climbed in, quickly starting it she sped away from the shop back to the house. She jumped out of the car and ran up to the house, quickly pulling the door open she looked as Tori sat in the living room watching the TV. She looked at it to see a live scene from New York City. The vampire military had just launched an all out strike on the city. They had destroyed the bridges making it impossible for humans to escape. She could see Tori knew it too, humans were being rounded up to be farmed._

"_Tori, pack your shit, we are getting you out of town tonight" Jade said as she ran up stairs._

"_What about you?" Tori said looking at her as she followed her up the steps._

"_I'm a vampire, they won't come after me and they don't know I have a human living with me, but I can't hide you forever" Jade said stuffing clothes into a bag for Tori. She was hiding the pain, she didn't want to make Tori leave but she had no choice. She looked over to Tori who had tears in her eyes as she passed clothes to her. Jade couldn't fight it no more as a few tears broke loose._

_Once they were done packing the clothes Jade looked to Tori as she gripped a picture in her hands. Jade took it from her and looked at it before she then took it and sat it down in the bag. She zippered it up and looked back to Tori who was looking at her. She walked over to Tori and threw her arms around her, holding onto her tightly not wanting to let her go. She pulled back and looked at Tori who was looking back at her. Together they ran outside but just as Jade stepped out the door she quickly pushed Tori back into the house. She looked to see some hum-ves go rolling by, but she stopped when she saw into the hum-ves. They were human soldiers one stopped and out jumped a soldier. His gun lifted up and he pointed it at Jade._

"_Are you human or are you escorting a human to freedom?" he asked keeping the gun trained on her._

"_I'm a vampire escorting a human" Jade said looking to him._

"_Ok go, the human army is covering all humans trying to escape" he said moving back to the hum-ve._

"_But wait, the human army is so small you all will be killed" Jade protested looking to the man as he stopped at the hum-ve._

"_We knew that when we signed on" he said with a smile before climbing back into the hum-ve._

_Jade looked at him as the military vehicle drove off. She looked as suddenly she heard the sound of gunfire coming from inside the city. Her eyes grew wide when an explosion went off and a car crashed through a building window. She looked up as helicopters flew by ready to aid humans in the fight. Jade quickly spun around and motioned Tori to come out quickly. She opened the trunk up and placed the bag in it. She looked to Tori as she motioned her to lay down in the back seat. Before she closed the door she leaned in and kissed her softly. She climbed into the front seat and looked back to Tori and smiled at her._

_She took off down the road, she remembered some places to go. She drove down the road looking back into the city as the fighting broke out. She could see people running away from the city. She sighed knowing this was the start of problems to come. She drove down the road, the whole time fighting back the tears that threatened to spill. She was loosing her Tori, and she was afraid she would never see her again. Looking up she saw the road was blocked off by police, stopping anyone from leaving._

"_Hold on babe" Jade said as she slammed her foot down on the gas. She watched as the police kept waving at her to stop, and when she didn't they opened fire on the car. Bullets ripped into the windshield causing shards of glass to fly through the car. She heard Tori scream out in fright making her glance back to her. She looked as the glass bounced off of her. Looking back out the windshield she saw the line getting closer and she held her breath. Suddenly she slammed through the police cars making the car she was driving jump a bit. She glanced back if only for a second to see the cops racing to get to their cars. Just as they got in there was a powerful explosion causing the cop cars to blow up killing all those around it._

_Looking back out the shattered windshield she looked to see a helicopter flying over. She looked back as the helicopter was suddenly hit by a missile making it spin around before crashing to the ground. She gasped a bit as she watched the other helicopter loaded with vampires landed and began to round up the survivors. She looked as Tori climbed up into the passenger seat and looked over to Jade. They looked as they got closer to the woods. She looked over to Jade as she pulled up into the woods. Together they got out and walked into the woods, Jade stopped and ran back to the car to grab something to give Tori. She turned and walked over to Tori and looked at her._

"_You will be safe now" Jade said softly as she looked at Tori._

"_No, don't leave me…please" Tori said softly as she placed her head onto Jade's shoulder and began to cry._

_Jade just reached up and gently rubbed Tori's back. She tipped her head against Tori's and closed her eyes as she began to cry as well. She didn't want to let Tori go but she had to. She knew that if the cops had figured out it was her driving the car then it wouldn't be safe for Tori. She slowly pulled back just enough to give Tori a soft and loving kiss. She looked into her eyes before reaching down and pulling out a pair of boxes. She took one and opened it and held up a golden heart shaped locket and placed it into Tori's hand._

"_Jade" Tori said softly looking at the locket._

"_With this I'll always be with you" Jade said as she pulled another one out and placed it around her neck. "Now you will always be with me."_

_Tori threw her arms around Jade and held onto her tightly, not wanting to let her go. She clung tightly onto Jade, squeezing her tightly as she cried. Slowly she let jade go, she was sobbing powerfully as she put the necklace on. She looked down to the golden heart and opened it. She cried more when she looked at the pictures of her and Jade. She looked back to Jade as she slowly pulled the bag over her shoulder. Slowly she started up the hill following a deer trail that led into the bushes. Just before she crossed the threshold she looked back to Jade who was standing there looking back at her._

"_I love you Jade" she said softly looking to Jade who too was crying._

"_I love you too Tori, I promise one day I will see you again" she said looking at her._

_She watched as Tori nodded and then disappeared into the brush. Jade looked down to the path and slowly followed it back down to her car. She looked at it and knew one thing she had to ditch it. She looked in it and noticed something one of Tori's shirts was in the backseat. She reached in and grabbed it, not wanting to leave it behind so her scent could be followed. She looked down at the shirt and held it up to her nose and took in Tori's scent. Closing her eyes tears slipped from them as she fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably. She held onto the shirt and looked up into the sky before letting out a heartbroken scream. She lost Tori, but she had to do it to keep her safe from other vampires. She knew one thing, it was going to be a long and lonely eternity._

XX

"Jade wake up" Beck said shaking her shoulder.

Jade groaned a bit before opening her eyes and looking out the window. The sun was below the horizon casting the sky into brilliant shades of colors. She yawned a bit and looked over to Beck who was pulling up to the woods. He looked over to the woods before turning back to Jade. Together they climbed out of the car and walked over to the woods. As soon as Jade was closer she started having flashes of Tori running into the brush. She closed her eyes before turning back to Beck who was looking around.

"Is this where you took her too?" he asked looking to Jade.

"Yes, it was here" she replied as she walked over to a tree and ran her hands over it.

"Well we know she went away from the city, I think it would be a good idea to head towards the desert" Beck said looking towards the flat lands ahead of them.

"Yeah, good idea" she said walking back towards the SUV.

XX

Tori sighed a bit, she didn't care much for council meetings but she had to go seeing as how she was both the youngest council member, and one of the colony's founders. She walked down the halls until she stopped in front of the door to the council chambers. She walked in and over to her seat and sat down. She looked around at the fifteen people sitting around the table, she made sixteen. She looked to the five hunters, and for the first time she saw Ryder in the meeting, that was because he was the late shift. Since he had harvested those two pigs he was given a few days off. There was also the four military leaders, six members of council including herself and finally the overseer.

The overseer was a middle aged woman who ran the whole colony. There was one person she answered to and that was the President. The surface of America may be ruled by vampires like the rest of the world but under ground the old world still lived. The overseer was named Helen, she like the rest of the council founded this colony. She smiled as she banged her gavel announcing that it was time for order. "Ok ladies and gentleman the council meeting has begun, what is today's date?" she said looking over to the scribe in the room.

"July fourth, 2017" the scribe replied as she typed on her typewriter.

"Thank you…happy Independence Day everyone" she said hearing everyone say it back to her, now it was time for business. "How are our food and water reserves?" she asked looking to the hunters.

"Water is good, the filtration system is still operating at one hundred percent. Thanks to Ryder here we will have meat for the next four months, our vegetables are starting to get low but we will have a good harvest this fall" the first hunter explained as he flipped through some papers.

"Ok I move that we give a little bit more meat and a little less fruit and vegetables, at least until the harvest" Helen said looking to the other council members who nodded in agreement. "Motion carried, now onto security, what's to report Colonel?"

"Well ma'am four months ago was the last time we had any encounters with vampires, as you recall we sent them back to the city with their tails between their legs. Since then we have had no trouble from them. Our two outpost have not been found and they are well stocked with supplies and weapons. Our ammo is good the brass presses have been pumping out four hundred rounds a day.

"Our UV shield is still good, need to replace a few components in it but its still running. As far s we know we haven't been found yet, cause if we had been they would have smoked us out all ready. For right now we are safe, but we all know being humans in a world of vampires is about as safe as bare backing a five dollar whore" the Colonel said looking around.

"Thank you Colonel for that analogy, is there anything anyone here would like to add?" Helen asked looking around.

"I have something" Ryder said standing up.

"You may have the floor Ryder" Helen said motioning to him.

"Look we were all there when humans were being rounded up to be sent to the Farms. We all lost friends and family to them. I was on the front lines the first day of the round-up, I went on my own rampage when my sister was harvested. The vampires think they rule this world, they're not, they're just renting it. They have to hide everyday, hide when the sun comes up, we still rule this world. That's why I'm putting the motion forward we go to war with the vampires" he said as he walked around the council chambers. He looked to see the Colonel seemed to be deep in thought over his idea while everyone else seemed to be muttering to one another about his idea. He looked over to Tori who was quiet and not saying anything. She looked back at him, and he could see in her eyes she had been thinking about it too.

"Those of our families and friends who have been turned we can find them bring them back and figure out a cure. I mean if Sikowitz was once a vampire and now he's human again there has to be a way." he said looking at Tori.

"Mr. Daniels how would you suggest we go about attacking the vampires?" Helen asked looking to him as he stood in the middle of the room.

"We hit them in strategic locations" he said looking to her. "We hit them in locations that would make it look like other countries attacking them. We hit their blood farms, we make them think other countries are after their blood. We know they will fight each other for our last drops of blood its time we make them work for it. After they are at each other's throats then we attack them in broad daylight. We march down their streets weapons in hands and destroy their buildings flooding them with the sunlight." as he talked they could all see he was passionate about this attack plan he had.

The Colonel looked at him as he took a drag on his cigarette. He looked as Ryder walked around talking more about his plans. He liked this kid, he had guts and he was a good shot, he needed a sniper on his squad. He became aware of a man standing behind him making him look over his shoulder. He looked to see a man standing there, and when he turned to face him the man saluted and he saluted back, followed by motioning him forward. The man whispered in his ear for a few seconds and when he was done the Colonel looked at him as he just nodded.

"I'm sorry ladies and gentleman but under military code I am enacting marshal law" he said standing up making everyone look at him.

"Colonel what is it?" Helen asked looking to him as she and the rest of the council stood up.

"A vehicle has been spotted a mile out coming straight towards the cave. It has been confirmed that there are two vampires in the vehicle" he told them as he motioned for one of his soldiers to escort the council members to safety. He walked forward to Ryder who was looking to him. "Ryder, I would like you to join the army, I need a sniper. You can be that along with your duties as being a hunter."

Ryder looked at him for a few seconds before a smile crawled across his face. "I'll do it."

"Congratulations you are now Sergeant First Class Ryder Daniels, scout sniper" the Colonel said with a smile. "Go get outfitted with your sniper rifle, you get to take the AS-50 out on this op." He looked as Ryder smiled and walked away towards the armory.

"Colonel a word please" Helen said behind him making him turn and look to her.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked looking to her.

"I want you to capture and detain these vampires, I want to know why they are here, what is going on with the vampire world, and if there is a way to cure them" Helen said looking to him. "Understand?"

He ran his fingers through his black hair before scratching his beard. He was in his mid thirties and before the outbreak he was a well respected Colonel, so the title became his new name. "Yes ma'am" he said with a nod to her.

"One more thing we will discuss Ryder's idea when you come back" she said before walking out of the room leaving him there before he turned and joined his squad.

XX

Jade looked down to her locket and looked at the picture of her and Tori. She brushed her finger over Tori's picture. She closed her eyes, seeing flashes of Tori fill her mind. Just then the scent of blood filled her nose making her look over to beck who was drinking one of his blood rations. She was starting to get thirsty as well and so she reached back and grabbed a blood pack for herself. She cut the corner of it off and began to drink the blood. They turned down the road into an open valley, it was still five hours until sun would rise.

Suddenly there was a spray of sparks shooting up from the hood followed by oil and other fluids that sprayed across the windshield. The car slowed to a stop making Jade look over to Beck who was just as shocked as she was. He looked as the car died and so he popped the hood and together they got out. They walked around and looked to see the engine block had been shattered.

"Fuck, they shot the engine, I knew it was a matter of time before the military would catch up to us" Beck said as he slammed his hands on the nose of the SUV.

Jade looked around and noticed something that disturbed her. "Beck, if it was the military why are there no hum-ves or helicopters?" she said looking around to see nothing.

"Get in the SUV, I'll face what ever is coming after us" he said pulling out the pistol and slamming the hood of the SUV.

Jade just nodded and ran to her side of the SUV. She jumped in and locked the door before grabbing the shotgun. She looked at the sawed off weapon and saw it was ready to go. She looked around to see nothing at first and then from her left lights appeared from the darkness. She looked to it to see a hum-ve come flying at them, but then there was another one coming from her right. She looked at it as just at that moment a third hum-ve was coming from in front of them. The three hum-ves came to a stop, their lights shinning on them. She looked as Beck looked around at the three vehicles, his pistol at the ready.

Suddenly a gunshot rang out and blood splashed across the hood. She looked in shock as Beck was spun around from being shot. She gasped a bit and looked as Beck got back up to his knees. Jade looked as five men, each carrying an out of date assault rifle trained it on Beck. She looked at then but was suddenly shocked when the glass of her window was shattered. She looked as a muscular man reached in and violently pulled her out the window. He threw her onto the ground next to Beck who was looking over to her. He looked at her and then back to the men around them.

"You're…human" he said looking around at them.

"That's right we are" a man said climbing out of the hum-ve in front of them. "It's you twos lucky day our overseer wants you two alive." the man said walking forward, staying in the light so as not to be see easily. He turned to the soldiers who kept their M-4s trained on them both. "Bag 'em and tag 'em, take them back to the colony."

Jade struggled as a pair of handcuffs were placed on her followed by a black bag over her head. "I'M JUST LOOKING FOR THE ONE I LOVE, I'M JUST LOOKING FOR TORI!" she screamed out as she was picked up.

"Wait" she heard a voice say and at that moment she stopped moving as well as being carried.

She was dropped back to the ground causing her to grunt in pain from it. Suddenly the bag over her head was pulled away and her eyes adjusted to the light. She looked up to see a man walk up to her. He was carrying a sniper rifle on his back. She looked up at him as he knelt down and looked into her eyes. She looked at him and her memory came back to her and she remembered who he was.

"Ryder?" she questioned looking at him.

"I'll be damned, Jade West, and that must be Beck Oliver been a while" he said with a chuckle before he motioned them to be taken away.

"NO, I JUST WANT THE WOMAN I LOVE" Jade screamed as she struggled and fought against the men. She was then thrown into the back of one of the hum-ves. She felt as someone brushed against her making her jump a bit. "Beck?" she questioned.

"Yeah, well we found humans…we're half way there" he said with a sigh.

"I just want Tori, I don't give a fuck about the rest of them" Jade said with a defeated sigh.

XX

"So you know those two?" Colonel said looking over to Ryder as he watched the hum-ve loaded with Jade and Beck drive back towards the colony.

"Yeah, from the time before, we went to school together" He said looking back to the Colonel.

"Sir you're going to want to see this" a soldier said placing a bag on the hood of the SUV.

Ryder and the Colonel walked up and looked at the bag that was open. The looked at the clothes that were in it as well as the blood packs. Reaching in Ryder pulled out a picture, one of Tori making him smile a bit. He had to admire her determination to find the one she loved. He stuffed the picture into his pocket before grabbing a blood pack. _Pig blood_ he thought as he looked around at the blood packs to see they were all animal blood. "Sir, it's animal blood" he said passing a blood pack to the Colonel.

"Animal blood huh, is there that bad of a shortage?" he questioned as he looked it over. "Take this with us back to the colony, destroy the SUV" he ordered as he pulled Ryder to the side. "That vampire, Jade she said she was looking for Tori and since you know them both I want your input; should we tell Tori of her or keep it hidden?"

"I feel we should keep it hidden for now, I say that because if the overseer deems to have them killed then we tell Tori. That way they can have some time together, and if the overseer doesn't have them killed they won't be allowed to leave so we should wait until the overseer makes her decision" Ryder said looking to the Colonel who was looking back to him.

"GRENADE OUT" a soldier yelled making them look back.

They looked as the grenade went off blowing the SUV up. The looked as it flipped through the air and fell to the ground. Ryder and the Colonel climbed back into the hum-ve and drove back to the colony. Now they had vampire prisoners and it was there chance to find out what they needed as well as finding out a cure for them. Ryder reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture. It was a picture of Jade and Tori together, before the outbreak. He sighed slightly knowing that he would be the one to question Jade. That was for the morning to come, now it was time to sleep.

"You did good today Ryder, keep it up" the Colonel said as they pulled into the colony.


	4. Chapter Three

**hey folks new chapter one one that is a cliff hanger i hope yall enjoy it i had to work on it while i was watching football btw GO DALLAS lol. i hope yall enjoy this chapter and if you want one quicker let me know so please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Tori smiled and watched as the children played with their toys. The lock down was over, making her wonder what had happened to the two vampires. Her shift was almost over and she knew she would have a few hours before she would be on stage. She had always wanted to be a singer, she had just never thought she would be entertaining the last of human kind. She looked over to some children as they colored, and in some ways she wanted a child of her own. She couldn't bear the thought of having a child and then someday that child being harvested by the vampires.

"Ms. Vega, Ms. Vega look what I drew for you" a five year old girl said with a smile as she came over to her.

Tori looked down at the crayon drawling and her heart instantly melted. It was a picture of the sunset they had watched a few days ago. She looked as the little girl explained to her that the woman in the picture was her and she was surrounded by children. She looked at all the children and her and she smiled as she gently hugged the child. She looked up at the time and saw her shift was over. Standing up she carried the picture with her as she walked out of the room. She walked down the path until she was at her room. Walking in she carried the drawling over to the wall and hung it up with an adhesive paste. She smiled stepping back and looking over at everything on the wall. Her head turned to the door just as she heard a knock come from it. "Open" she commanded the door. She looked to see Ryder standing there in the doorway. She smiled slightly, while they may have started over some parts of her still didn't trust him.

"Hey Tori, I wanted to know if you were up for a drink before you go on. I won't be able to watch you tonight, I got work to do for the Colonel" he said looking at her, his mind on the interrogation that was supposed to happen through the night.

"Yeah sure" she said with a smile, "just let me get changed."

"No problem" He said walking back out of the room.

Tori looked as the door closed and she sighed a bit as she walked over to her closet. She grabbed herself a pair of hip hugging blue jeans and a black colored t-shirt. She stopped when she looked at the shirt instantly her heart jumped. It was one of Jade's shirts, in the five years she had been in the cave she never noticed she had one of Jade's shirts. She rubbed her fingers over the soft fabric and smiled slightly as she put the shirt on. She looked as it exposed her midriff a bit and showed off some of her cleavage. It wasn't to reveling and she liked to keep it that way. She had her morals and nothing was going to break her of that. She walked out of the room and looked to Ryder who was leaning up against the railing.

"You look beautiful" he said with an honest smile as they started walking down the path.

"Thanks, so what are you supposed to do for the Colonel?" she asked as they walked down some steps.

"We caught those two vampires, so I'm going to question one and he is going to question the outer" he replied as he opened the door to the bar for her. She smiled at him and walked in followed by him. As soon as the door was closed he lit up a cigarette and walked over to the bar. "Beer for me and what ever she is having put it on my tab."

"Drinks are on the house tonight Ryder, the Colonel covers all of his soldiers" the bartender said as she flashed him a dazzling smile.

Ryder returned the smile and checked the bartender out as she passed him his drink and then got Tori hers. As the bartender walked by Ryder she flashed him a seductive smile before going about her work. He took a drink of his beer before looking back to Tori who was smiling at him. "What?" he asked as he flicked some ash from his cigarette.

"She's into you," Tori said taking a sip of her screwdriver before looking down the bar and looking the bartender over. "Not half bad, blonds really ain't my thing though."

"Yeah well I'm into blonds" he said with a chuckle as some music started to play in the bar from the jukebox.

"So were you serious, about going to war with the vampires?" she asked as they walked over to a table.

"Dead serious" he said taking a seat. "We as humans have one instinct written into us that didn't seem to go into the vampires."

"Which is?" she asked arching an eyebrow as she looked to her drink.

"War, violence. The only reason we haven't acted on it in five years is because we are struggling to survive that's what has united us as a species. Now with us on the ropes it's time we come out of the darkness and show them we won't go down without a fight" As he talked he stared at his beer in front of himself. He thought of his sister and how he had watched her get harvested.

"Ryder," Tori started reaching across the table, placing her hand on his. He looked up at her and she just looked at him. "Is that why you suggested hitting blood farms, to try and find her, to try and find your sister?"

"Yeah" he replied with a nod looking to her as he took a swig of beer.

"Well I hope you can find her, I have to go and get ready" she said finishing her drink and standing up. She walked over to Ryder and patted his shoulder making him look up to her. "I know you ain't one of the bad guys now, you're just looking to regain some pieces of your past…much like me." she said as she walked over to the door leaving him there in the bar.

Finishing his beer he stood up and walked over to the counter and sat the bottle down. Just as he was about to leave he felt a hand grab his stopping him. He looked back to see the bartender looking at him. She reached to her side and placed a folded up napkin into his hand. He looked down to see it was her room number on it. He looked back to her and she winked at him as he slowly smiled back and walked out of the bar. He looked down to the napkin and stuffed it into his pocket as he made his way towards the holding cells.

XX

Jade sat in a chair in a room, in front of her was a table with an ashtray on it. Since she had been captured she had been in a holding cell until about twenty minuets ago. She was moved into this room, and she was guessing it was an interrogation room. The door opened and she looked as a soldier walked in carrying a glass. He sat it in front of her and she looked to see it was one of her blood rations. She looked at him as he placed a straw in the glass and moved it closer to her so she could drink it. Her hands were tied down to the chair as were her legs.

"Dinner time leach" he said as he walked back out of the room.

She sighed, knowing this would be hard trying to convince these people she meant them no harm. She leaned forward and sucked on the straw taking the blood into her mouth. She thought about what the soldier had just called her, _Leach_. It was a human slang term for vampires and it was cause like the parasite they lived off of blood. She took another drink of the blood and looked up as the door opened again. She looked to see Ryder walked into the room.

"Hello Jade" he said walking forward and taking a seat across from her. He looked down to see her hands were tied to the chair as well as her legs. He looked back to her before reaching to his side and opening a pocket knife. He walked over to her and cut the ropes that had her hands tied down. He looked back to her and smiled a bit until he saw her ear, it was pointed. "First signs of the _Lurker _mutation" he said pointing at her ear. He walked around to the other side and saw it was pointed like the other. "I'll be right back."

She looked at him as he walked out of the room. She rubbed her wrist, thinking about why he was so much different then he was in high school. Five minuets had passed and he came back in with a new glass filled with blood. He sat it in front of her and she looked at it. She sniffed it a bit and sighed. "It's human blood, I don't drink human blood" she said looking at him.

"You don't have a choice, once this interrogation is over it's up to the overseer on what to do with you. You need to be focused so that you can prove to them you aren't a threat. I'm trying to keep you two alive, you'll never be allowed to leave but you will be alive" he said looking to her as she sat across from him. "Drink the blood, animal blood doesn't stop a mutation…human blood does" he said motioning to the glass.

She looked to the glass and slowly sighed knowing he was right. Reaching forward she picked the glass up and took a drink of the blood. Almost instantly she felt the effects of the human blood, her mind cleared and she could feel her strength returning. She looked up at him as he smiled at her before lighting a cigarette up. He offered her on and she took it, followed by lighting it for her.

"So tell me, why were you and Beck this far away from the city?" he asked exhaling the smoke through his nose.

"Like I screamed at you all, I am looking for Tori. Troi Vega remember you tried to scam her in high school for an easy A but she showed you" Jade chuckled looking at him as she took another sip from the glass.

"Yeah I remember, a lot has changed since then, adapt or die" he said looking to her. "How do you know Tori isn't on a farm somewhere?"

"I just know she's not on a farm, I can feel it" she said looking down to the glass.

"So sure of yourself, what is it like in the world of the vampires? How bad is the shortage?" he asked remembering why he was here, not wanting to reveal to Jade she was closer to Tori than she knew.

"The shortage?" she started looking at him as he nodded. "Bad, in the Middle East, Northern Europe, and South Pacific has broken out in war over their reserves. Rumors have popped up of a possible Russian or Chinese attack on the US here." Jade said looking at him. She watched his face as he seemed to go into deep thought as he looked down before looking back up to her.

"How bad are _Lurkers_ right now?" he asked looking to her as she took another drink of the blood.

"Bad, it's become an epidemic, my animal blood diet has held it off in me like it has in a lot of people I know. Military action has been put into place to round them up and ash them" she explained as she looked to him.

"Interesting, thank you Jade" he said standing up preparing to walk out of the room.

"Ryder wait," she started making him stop. "Have you seen Tori at all is she truly still alive?" she looked as Ryder just looked back at her and sighed slightly and lowered his head. He looked back at her and smiled slightly. "She is alive, where is she?"

"Not sure?" he replied walking out of the room leaving her there.

Jade looked as the door closed and she smiled, if her heart was still beating she would knew it would be going a mile a minuet. She smiled slightly as she looked at the glass in front of her. _She's alive, I fucking knew it_ she said as she finished the glass of blood off. She looked up to the ceiling of the room and smiled, her Tori was still alive.

XX

Ryder closed the door to the room and smiled a bit, he may not like vampires but Tori was now his friend and if he had a chance to make her happy he would. He lit another cigarette up and looked to see the Colonel looking to him. "I've got the stuff we need to attack the vampires." he said with a smile looking to him.

"Good, I'll talk to Beck now" the Colonel said walking over to the second door near them.

"Wait Colonel, take a glass of human blood with you. They have the starts of the _Lurker _mutation, they need it" Ryder said looking at him.

"I see, ok go get me one" the Colonel said looking to him.

"Yes sir" Ryder replied walking away.

Colonel looked at him as he disappeared around the corner for five minuets before coming back with the glass filled with blood. He took it and opened the door and walked in. He looked as beck looked back up at him, his arm was in a sling but his hands were still cuffed together. Walking forward the Colonel sat the glass in front of him. He looked as Beck leaned forward and sniffed the glass.

"How's the arm son?" he asked looking to Beck.

"It's healing but, thank you sir but I don't drink human blood" he replied looking to the Colonel.

"I need you to drink it, I know you are suffering from the mutation. Believe it or not I want you two alive" he said as he walked around the table coming to a stop in front of Beck. He looked down to Beck who slowly reached forward and took the glass and began to drink it. "So tell me what would drive a pair of vampires to come this far away from the protection of the city?"

"We were looking for someone" Beck replied as he took another drink from the glass.

"Who, a lost vampire?" Colonel asked looking at him.

"No a human" Beck replied sitting back in his chair.

"A human, well did the thought occur to you two that if you found this human, that the other humans they were with might just kill you on sight." Colonel asked folding his arms as he looked to Beck.

"No it wasn't, not on me at least. I was originally going to help Jade find Tori Vega, the woman she loves. They were in love before the outbreak and three months after Jade got infected the round up for humans started. Jade not wanting Tori to be thrown into a farm helped her escape" Beck explained as he looked at the glass in front of him.

"So you two are looking for her lost love, that's very commendable of you. Now what are theses rumors of war?" the Colonel asked looking to him.

"Its over blood as you would have guessed" Beck replied.

"Yeah we figured it was cause of that. Now I want you to listen to me, I want to keep you two alive but it's the overseer who makes the call. She will be the one to determine if we keep you two alive. My advice behave for the next few hours until we have our council meeting" Colonel said standing up and walking to the door.

He opened the door and walked out to see Ryder standing there as well as three soldiers. He motioned them to follow him as he started down the hall. "Well both of them are looking for Tori, but it's Helen's choice to keep them alive. Any ideas on how to make them behave until the meeting tonight?" he asked looking to Ryder who was walking behind him.

"I've got one sir, since they were both looking for Tori I say we open the PA system in their cells" Ryder said looking at him.

"Why would you say that?" Colonel said stopping in front of a door that would take him to Helen's office.

"Let them hear Tori sing, show them how close they are to Tori. Once that happens I'm sure they will be good little vamps" Ryder said looking to him with a smile.

"Good idea, make it happen. I need to have a private meeting with Helen. Ryder you are in charge of the prisoners" Colonel said as the three men saluted him and he saluted them back. He turned and walked through the door leaving Ryder standing there before he and the soldiers got to work.

XX

Jade laid out on the cot in the prison cell she was in. She was overwhelmed with joy knowing out there somewhere Tori was still alive. Since she drank that glass of human blood she could feel her strength coming back to her. She laid there in the dimly lit room, a lone light bulb swaying above her. She looked up at it and closed her eyes as she thought about Tori. Her black hair laid out on the pillow, a blue streak was through her hair. She reached up and pulled the blue streak of hair in front of her eyes. She smiled at it and twirled it around her fingers.

"Jade, if they don't let us go we'll never be able to find Tori then" Beck said from the cell next to her.

"I know that but I'm not letting that cloud my thoughts knowing she is still alive" Jade said sitting up and looking out through the bars of her cell. They heard the sound the PA speakers kicking on making them both look up.

"_Hello people are you ready to hear me sing tonight" _an all to familiar voice came through the speakers making Jade jump up and run to the bars. She looked up as the voice started singing a song, one she and this voice had sung on a fake date.

"Tori" she said softly looking up at the speaker.

"Son of a bitch she's been here all along" Beck said walking up to the door of his cell making Jade look over to him.

"Yeah, now we have to make sure we do everything they want" Jade said as she slowly sat down on the floor singing _Take a Hint _with Tori. She was singing her parts like she had on that date. For her it was more then a fake date, to her it was real. That night more happened that was the night of their first kiss. It was what locked it in for both of them. She rested her head on the metal wall and held up her locket and looked at it. She smiled as she kissed Tori's picture before tipping her head back onto the wall.

After about an hour of listening to Tori sing they were laying on their cots. Jade sat up and her hand still clung to the locket. Just then they heard the sound of the metal door open to the prison block. Jade looked as the Colonel and Ryder walked in followed by four soldiers each armed. She stood up and walked over to the door, her golden eyes locked onto the men as they walked up to the cells. She glanced over to see Beck walking up to his cell door too.

"You two will be going before the council tonight" the Colonel said looking at them both. He motioned The soldiers to be ready and in a flash their guns were up and trained on them. They then noticed something about their guns under the barrels was a mounted crossbow. The doors opened and they slowly stepped out, the soldiers never took their guns off of them as Ryder and the Colonel walked forward and placed handcuffs on them. Once they were cuffed black hoods were placed over their heads and they were moved out of the room, unsure of what will happen to them.

XX

"An emergency council meeting I bet its about those two vampires" Tori mumbled as she left the stage and walked towards the council chambers. She didn't bother to change and so she just went to the meeting. Walking down the halls she looked as all the people of the council made their way to the room. She walked in to see it was just the council and Helen. She looked around to see the six of them and Helen made seven. It was just for them only and so she went over and took her seat at the small table.

"I apologize for the short notice of the meeting but it is an emergency. You are all aware that we captured two vampires yesterday. He have them detained and we will be bringing them before this council meeting to discuss their fate" Helen talked as she looked around at every member of the council.

Tori sat there in her seat with her arms crossed. She looked as Helen talked about the field report that the Colonel had filed. She reached forward and took a sip of her water that was in front of her. Looking up she noticed Ryder and the Colonel walking in to the room. Behind them were two people one man, one woman and they were shackled with a black bag over their heads. Soldiers had their guns trained the two prisoners.

"Hello Colonel and Ryder thank you for bringing them here. We will be discussing these two vampire's fates. You may take their hoods off so that they may also plead their cases to us" Helen said looking to the two vampires.

Tori looked as the vampires were moved in front of them and sat down in two chairs. She looked at them, debating on weather or not to let them live. She looked as the man was sat down first and in a flash her eyes shot wide when the hood was removed. She was looking at Beck who was looking at them until his eyes fell on her. His eyes went wide when he looked at her, before he started to smile softly. Just then Ryder sat the woman down and once he did he looked right to Tori and smiled at her. He removed the hood and backed away adjusting his assault rifle.

She looked as the woman's head was lowered, black hair hung around her head as she seemed to stare at her feet. Slowly her head lifted up and looked right to Beck who was looking back at her. He smiled slightly and nodded past her, towards Tori. She watched as the woman slowly turned her head in the direction he indicated. Tori looked on as the woman who was next to Beck slowly looked right to her. In that moment their eyes locked and they shot wide. Tori was looking at her long lost love, she was looking to Jade.


	5. Chapter Four

**Hello people of the world its time for a new chapter and this one is the chance to wonder what will happen to Jade and Beck. it will give you the name of the bad guy to come as well as a chance to understand some of the charectors in this story. i am setting it up for my action scenes that i do love writing so much well here is the newest chapter for Darkest of Days please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

She was right, she knew she was right all along, Tori was still alive and human. She wasn't on a farm like people had been saying she was. Jade couldn't help but smile as s few tears of joy slipped from her eyes. She looked over to Beck who was just as happy as she was to see Tori. Slowly she glanced over her shoulder and looked to Ryder and the Colonel who were smiling at her, in a way telling her they were going to try to keep her alive. The sound of the gavel banging made her look back to the council members in front of them.

"As you can see we have been surviving here, out in the desert" Helen said making them look to her. "Humans will never go extinct, but our old ways of letting you plead your case still hold strong. You two may begin to plead your case on why we should let you live."

"Yes we are vampires, but we weren't out here hunting you down or looking for humans to turn in. We were looking for a lone human, her lost girlfriend" Beck said looking to the seven people in front of them.

"Lost girlfriend?" one member of the council questioned looking to them.

"Yes, I helped her escape the roundup, five years ago" she said lowering her head and sighing softly. "I have been alone for so long I finally decided, well both me and Beck here chose to leave the city and look for her."

"Bullshit, they're fucking vampires, I bet the army is on its way right now. I say we ash these fuckers and be ready for a fight" a member of the council growled looking around at the others.

"NO" Tori screamed jumping up making everyone in the room turn and look to her.

"Tori?" Helen questioned looking to her.

"I'm the one they were looking for" Tori said looking to the council.

"I move we throw her out of this meeting, she is emotionally driven" a member said with a sneer as he looked to Tori.

"No, she was there when we founded this colony, she will stay" Helen said looking back to the man. "Tori please have a seat and let them finish then we will discuss their fate."

Tori looked at her before glaring to the other council member who dared to threaten her Jade. Slowly she looked back to Jade who was looking at her. Slowly Jade nodded reassuring Tori it would be ok. Slowly she sat down and looked to them as they remained in their seats. Looking down at her hands she hoped that her sudden outburst could possibly sway the others to keep them alive. She looked up to Jade who was smiling at her before looking to Helen.

"You may continue" she motioned to them both.

"Well as you can see Tori is pretty admit about keeping us alive. While we may be vampires, we can help out. We know vampires who would help you, who can keep the army off your backs. We know the police chief of LA and considering the fact his one daughter is on your council her will do anything to help her" Beck said looking to them.

"Wait you two know someone with that much power and pull in the city?" a member questioned making Beck look to him.

"We do" he replied with a nod.

"Who is he?" another asked as she lit up a cigarette.

Beck looked to Jade and slowly to Tori who was looking at him. He looked at her as she nodded telling him it was ok to say the name. "David Vega."

Upon hearing this name everyone in the room looked to Tori again. Tori looked at everyone before reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a picture and looked at it and smiled slightly, it was a picture she always carried. It was one of her, her friends, and her family before the outbreak. She looked at the picture before she passed it to the person next to her. She tapped her finger over her father's face indicating who he was. She watched as the picture was passed down the table, each pointing him out to the next. Once it was done it was passed back to her and she smiled as she put the picture back into her pocket.

"Colonel, tell me is there any reason to keep them alive?" Helen asked looking to him. She watched as he stepped forward, walking up to the table. She looked as he lit up a cigarette and turned to look at the vampires sitting in the chairs.

"I do, for a few reasons" he said as he exhaled the smoke.

"And they are what?" Helen asked.

"Well one, they know the chief of police a man with that much pull will be a valuable asset. Two, they have been very cooperative, in giving us information on attacking the vamps. I mean by that they have told us what we need to keep us off the radar during the attacks. Finally I believe with them around we can find the cure" he explained as he walked around the table and finally stopping in front of Tori as he mentioned the cure.

"Cure?" Jade said making him turn and look to her.

"There is a cure, we just don't know how to get our hands on it?" he replied as he took a drag on his cigarette.

"There's no cure, they tried it in the early days" Beck challenged looking to the Colonel.

He snorted a bit causing the smoke to exit through his nose. He looked to Ryder who was standing behind them. He nodded to him and he nodded back before turning and walking out of the room. They waited for about five minuets, and the silence for that five minuets was bothering them all. Looking to Jade he walked over to her as she looked back up at him. He patted her on the shoulder just as the door opened.

"Come on, it's ok we just need to see you for a few minuets" Ryder said walking through the door making everyone look at him.

"_There's always a cure, there's always a cure_, ok Ryder" they heard a man say.

Jade and beck looked on as Ryder stepped to the side and a trembling man walked in. They looked at him before they realized something, it was Sikowitz. He was human, they could see it and smell it. They watched as he looked to Ryder as he gently led him towards the front of the room. He was mumbling _there's always a cure_ as he kept his hands close to his lips. He was shaking slightly, and he jumped a bit every time Ryder would touch him. Ryder stopped him making him look to him as he motioned to Beck and Jade. They watched as he slowly turned his head towards them. Once his eyes fell on them he gasped as he slowly walked towards them.

"Jade, Beck" he said softly waking towards them. He reached out and touched their faces. He stopped when he felt how cold they were as well as seeing their golden eyes. He recoiled quickly and began to scream as he ran for the corner of the room. He dropped down in the corner as he huddled into a ball. They looked as he kept crying and screaming, as he rocked back and forth. "Make it stop, I don't want to harm humans…make it stop, make it stop, MAKE IT STOP _THERE'S ALWAYS A FUCKING CURE_."

Ryder and the Colonel ran over to him followed by the soldiers. They picked him up as he struggled to get free. This wasn't the first time they had seen him go into one of these spells. The carried him towards the door before the Colonel backed away and let the soldiers and Ryder take him to the mental ward of the cave. The Colonel lowered his head before turning around and walking over to be in front of the council. He turned and looked to Jade and Beck who were stunned over the fact that they had just seen Sikowitz.

"Like a ghost from the past" he said looking to them. "Yes he is fully human again, we just don't know how and with you two here our scientist can figure it out."

"Colonel what would it take to keep them alive?" Helen asked making him turn around.

"You're not really thinking of letting them live are you?" a council member asked making her look to him.

"I am" she simply replied.

"May I say something?" Tori asked making everyone look to her.

"You may" Helen replied with a nod.

Tori stood up and walked over to be in front of the council. She thought for a few seconds before turning to look at Jade. She looked at her as she looked back to her, their eyes locked. Suddenly Tori moved forward and pressed her lips to Jade's. She felt how cold her lips were against hers but she continued to kiss her. Slowly she pulled back and looked into Jade's golden eyes. They smiled at one another, both clearly missing the feel of each other's lips. Slowly Tori turned to the council and looked at them.

"Sorry, I missed that, like I missed her. I stand here now trying to plead a case to help her. I love her, and as each of you have heard every time before I sing I dedicate the songs to her. She is finally here, I have finally found her. Like Ryder had said we all have lost loved ones to vampires, well mine is right here. Who's to say that out there your's aren't still out there. If we find the cure we can bring them back, we can finally have a chance to get them back."

The council looked around at one another and then back to Tori who was standing there looking at them. "Let's vote on it" a council member said making Tori look to them. Helen looked over to the person before she nodded slightly in agreement. She looked back to Tori who sighed softly.

"All in favor of letting them live raise you hands?" she said looking to them. They watched as three hands went up including Tori's. Helen looked at the three hands before she let out a sigh. "All apposed?" she looked as the other three hands went up, meaning it was a tie. She now held the two vampire's lives in her hands. She looked down at her hands, weighing the options before she looked back up to Tori. "I feel that it would be a wise idea to keep these two vampires alive. For now they well be confined to the holding cells until it is deemed they are not a threat. They will be nursed back to health before they can be freed. This meeting is adjured" she said banging the gavel.

Tori fell to her knees, something that had happened due to the pure excitement of Jade being allowed to live. Tears of joy leaked from her eyes as she looked back to Jade who was standing behind her. The shackles wasn't enough to stop her from dropping down next to her. Tori reached for her and they held onto one another in a loving embrace. She pulled back and looked into Jade's eyes before kissing her. She reached up and ran her fingers through the vampire's raven locks.

"I found you" Jade whispered to her.

"I saved you" Tori whispered back.

The Colonel walked up and looked down at them, a smile moved across his face as he looked over to Beck. "This is what we are fighting for, a chance to reclaim our loved ones" he said looking back down to Jade and Tori. "Boys take them back to their cells" he said looking to the soldiers in the room. They saluted and walked over, taking both Jade and Beck by their arms and leading them out of the Room. Tori tried to follow but the Colonel stopped her as Helen walked over to them.

"Tori, I chose to let them live because I couldn't live with myself for killing your true love. Do not let me regret it" she said pointing to Tori.

"I won't will I be allowed to visit with her?" Tori asked looking at her.

"Yes, you can spend as much time with her as you want, but do not slack on your duties to this colony" she warned her before turning to the Colonel. "What will they need to survive and stop the mutation?"

"At least a cup of human blood a day for the next two months" he replied looking to her.

"Then I volunteer to give them blood, at least enough to last the rest of the week" Tori said looking at them making them both look to her.

"Ok, go to the hospital, I'll be there soon" the Colonel said nodding to the door. He turned and looked to Helen as she left. "The order will do out to all hunters to drain what ever they shoot of blood to help feed them. Once they are back to normal the animal blood will hold off the mutation for a few years."

"Ok, make it happen, they are your responsibility now Colonel" Helen said before walking away leaving him there.

XX

Tori sat in the waiting room, waiting for the Colonel to show up. She knew she wouldn't sleep tonight, Jade was back. She took the locket out of her shirt and opened it up to look at the picture. She smiled more as she closed it and held on tightly to it. Looking over she watched as doctors walked around talking about different things. Just then she looked as the Colonel walked up to her and looked at her. Together they walked down the halls until they were at the lab. They looked as a doctor walked over to them and looked at them.

"We need to take at least four pints of blood from her" he said looking to the doctor.

"Four pints, for what?" the doctor questioned as they walked to the back of the lab.

"Classified" he replied as Tori sat down in the chair. "You will be given a military pardon from work for the next two days" he said as Tori's arm was tied around the bicep with surgical tubing. He watched as the doctor stuck a needle into her swollen vein. He looked as a bag began to fill up with her blood, he looked over to Tori who was looking back at him. "You truly do love her don't you?" he asked looking at her.

"I do, five years away from her hurt me so bad. Not sure if she was alive or dead…well dead or deader" she replied looking up to him.

"I would be doing the same thing you are if I could" he said looking at her as he leaned up against the wall.

"What do you mean Colonel?" she asked as another bag was hooked up to her.

"I had a wife and a son before the outbreak, I joined the army right out of high school and married my high school sweetheart before I was deployed. I had moved through the ranks quickly and became the youngest Colonel in US history. When the outbreak started we had a seven year old son. My wife got infected four days before the roundup. When the human army went to fight I was there, I was leading a squad, escorting humans to freedom when we were ambushed.

"My son, he was in the group of humans, I remember watching the missile strike the car. Everyone in it, including my son was instantly killed. That's when I saw him for the first time, Tanner, the vamp in charge of catching us. Well he would have got me and my squad if it hadn't have been for my wife. They killed her while we escaped" he explained to her as he leaned up against the wall.

As he was talking Tori could see the look of pain in his eyes, and hear it in his voice. She could feel herself getting weak from the blood they were taking. She looked at him as he walked over to her and collected the blood packs. "Colonel, I'm so sorry for what happened to you. Please tell Jade I love her" Tori said looking at him.

"I will, and it's ancient history, we need to focus on the here and now" He said patting her on the soldier. "Keep her here overnight in two days id she has most of her strength back release her. If not alert me." he said looking to the doctor standing by. He looked as he nodded to him and had Tori moved over to a bed near them.

XX

Jade sat in her cell, tears of joy still dripped from her eyes. She had found Tori, and the humans had chosen to let both her and Beck live. She stared at the locket in her hand as she twirled the golden heart around in her fingers. She looked out her door to see the soldiers sitting at a table. They were playing cards as they smoke cigarettes and talked about the possibility of war. She stood up and walked over to the door of her cell. "Can I get one of those?" she asked pointing at the cigarette in one man's hand.

"Yeah, I can spare one" a soldier said walking over to the cell.

She looked at him as he stood just out of arms reach of her. He placed another cigarette in his mouth and lit it. He looked at Jade who had her hand through the bars waiting for the cigarette. He looked at her and smiled as he pulled out one that wasn't lit and tossed it into the cell. She looked down at it before looking back to the soldier who was laughing as he walked away. She bent down and picked up the cigarette before walking back to her cot. She looked at the unlit cigarette in her fingers as she tipped her head back.

"Fucking leach" she heard the man mumble as he took his seat at the table

She looked forward as the door opened and Ryder came walking through it. He carried two mugs in his hand as he walked down towards the cells. He walked over to Beck's first and passed him the mug. After he was done he passed the other mug to Jade who took it. She sniffed it to smell it was human blood, sighing she looked back to him.

"Helen's orders, you two need to drink human blood so you can go back to normal. So the mutation will stop, drink up…Tori gave her blood so you two won't bee killed" he said looking to them both.

Jade looked down at the cup in her hands, knowing it was Tori's blood she found it hard to bring herself to drink it. Slowly she started to drink it, and it was sweeter then it smelled. She looked back up to Ryder who was smiling at her. She held her finger up as she walked back over to her cot. She grabbed the cigarette and held it up, her way of asking for a light. He nodded and walked over and lit it for her. She took a drag on it and looked at Ryder who was looking back at her. "Thanks, those pricks wouldn't light it for me" she grumbled as she drank the blood.

"Yeah well it will take sometime getting used to you two" he said with a smile.

"Here you go Ryder" Beck said passing him the cup.

Ryder took it and looked over to Jade as she finished her cup and passed it back to him. "Good night you two, see you tomorrow" he said with a smile as he walked out of the room..

Jade smiled as she walked back over to the cot and laid down on it. She finished the cigarette and dropped it onto the stone floor. Slowly she closed her eyes and let sleep take her as she thought of Tori and how she couldn't wait to hold her in her arms. The next time she would hold her she wouldn't have the restriction of the chains.

XX

Ryder drew his compound bow and looked down the sights. He breathed softly as he loosed an arrow. He looked as the arrow slammed into a human sized target. He looked as the arrow slammed into the chest of the human looking target. He looked as the arrow stuck out of the chest area. He reached back and pulled out another arrow and drew the bow. He looked down the sights again before he fired the arrow. The arrow flew through the air and he watched as it slammed into the chest of the dummy.

He was missing the heart area, he kept hitting the lungs which wouldn't help for killing a vampire. He picked up another arrow and drew it he breathed out softly as he loosed the arrow. He watched as it slammed into the abdomen of the target. He let out an irritated sigh as he threw the bow down and looked at the target.

"For a man who can shoot the nuts off a squirrel at three hundred yards with a twenty two, you sure are a shitty shot with a bow" a woman said from behind him.

Looking back he saw the bartender walking up to him. She brushed her blonde locks over her ear and walked up to him. "Oh yeah, let's see you do it" he challenged as he picked the bow up and handed it to her. He looked as she took the bow and flashed a cocky smile to him as she picked up an arrow. He looked on as she drew the bow and fired the arrow. He looked as it slammed into the heart of the target. "Lucky shot, bet you can't do it again" he said passing her another arrow. She grabbed a second arrow and place it into a belt loop. She loosed the arrow and this time it split the arrow she had just fired. Reaching down she quickly grabbed the second arrow and quickly fired it. She watched the arrow slam into the head of the target.

She turned and looked at him and smiled as she lightly shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe you should try the crossbow" she said with a light smirk as she sat the bow down and turned and looked at him.

"Yeah maybe, how did you learn to shoot like that?" he asked looking at her.

"My father, one year I went to visit him in Alaska, shot a Kodiak bear with a bow. I'm Lucy by the way" she said looking at him with a smile as she walked up to him. She placed her hands on his chest and looked into his eyes and smiled. "I don't care what anyone says, a Kodiak bear is far more dangerous then any vampire."

He looked at her and smiled as she looked into his eyes. Slowly she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. She pulled back and smiled at him as he arched an eyebrow. "My place or yours?" he questioned looking at her.

"Mine" she said with a smile.

XX

The alarm went off in the morning awaking everyone up in the colony. Ryder sat up from Lucy's bed and yawned as he looked at the clock. Just then he felt a hand reach up and rub his shoulder making him look back. He looked as Lucy laid their, her nude body covered by the blanket. He bent over and kissed her softly before standing up. He walked over and grabbed his boxers and put them on before he put his jeans on. He walked over to her and leaned down and kissed her again.

"Where you going?" she asked looking at him.

"Got to report in with Colonel" he replied looking at her. "I'll see you tonight."

He smiled as he walked out of the room putting his shirt on over his head. He walked down the hall towards the Colonel's office. As he was walking he noticed solders running past him. Not thinking much of it he walked down the hall until he same to the door. He opened the door and looked as Colonel was strapping on a Kevlar vest. When the man turned to face Ryder he was looking at a vest with a Russian flag on it. Colonel smiled as he looked to Ryder.

"I'm guessing you have a good excuse for being late?" Colonel said with a chuckle. "Were toy getting laid or something?" he chuckled as he looked at Ryder. He looked as his sniper just smiled at him. "I'll be damned, well get geared up we are hitting a farm today" he said looking to Ryder.

"A farm, request permission to be on the front line?" Ryder questioned, his mind racing on the idea of finding his sister.

"Granted, I'll need you there watching my back" Colonel said as he tossed him an M-4.

Ryder caught it and cocked it as he was then handed a Russian Flag adorned Kevlar vest. He took it and placed it on as he looked at the Colonel. The Colonel smiled at him and he returned the smiled as he holstered his pistol and slung the rifle over his back.

"Are you ready Comrade?" The Colonel asked in a Russian accent as he looked to Ryder.

"Da" Ryder replied in a Russian accent using the Russian word for 'yes' as they walked out of the room together.


	6. Chapter Five

**Hey everyone new chapter and i would like to say i hope everyone had a merry christmas i hope it was a nice time for all of you. in four days on sunday ill be 24 oh joy lol i'm hoping yall enjoy this chapter its action packed and its the first time you get to see the bad guy of the story i hope yall enjoy it please R&R thanks **

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The sun was lifting over the wooded landscape lighting the area up with its life giving rays. Woodland animals moved around as they woke up with the sun. Two coyotes chased a rabbit as it ran from them. The rabbit ran out into a clearing towards a building and the two coyotes chased it. Suddenly the rabbit exploded sending bits of it into the air. The two coyotes suddenly were hit by the same force as the rabbit, causing them to be ripped in half. On the building two turrets quickly pulled back into the building. Anything that didn't have a security clearance to enter the building was killed when it was within three hundred yards of the building.

Almost a mile away on a hill Ryder sat looking through the scope of his sniper rifle. Although he was going to be part of storming the building he was also charged with killing vampires from a mile away. He was going to kill those on the outside of the building. He looked as the vampire soldiers walked around, wearing their special clothing and armor that allows them to walk around in the sun. Looking back he watched as the Colonel opened a small box and out came a little dish. He turned it towards the building as he pulled a cord out of the back of it. He passed the cord to a man with a computer who took it and hooked it into the laptop.

"Sir" Ryder said making the Colonel look to him.

"Yeah?" The Colonel said looking back to him.

"What about the humans in it, and all the blood they will have stored up?" he asked as he looked back through the scope of his rifle.

"We have a medical team with us for a reason Ryder, we will revive them. As for the blood we will take half of it to keep Jade and Beck fed and healthy as well. The rest we will destroy, taking out a small portion of their suply" The Colonel explained as he looked out across the open ground. Turning around he looked at the thirty man attack squad he was going to use to take the building. Each of them looked like Russian soldiers and that was his plan. Back when he was a soldier in the army before the outbreak, his commanding officers always warmed to keep his eye on Russia. They felt they were the only country with the big enough balls to do a full scale invasion on America.

"Sir I'm in" the soldier said looking up from the computer.

"Cut their vocal cords, make it so they can cry for help" the Colonel said as he placed a pair of binoculars to his eyes.

"Done" the soldier announced as he typed a few quick key strokes.

"Good job, Ryder take their heads off" the Colonel said keeping his eyes on the vampires walking around in front of the building.

"Copy that" Ryder said as he cocked the action of his Barrette .50 caliber sniper rifle. He prepared to kill the vampire soldiers, he looked next to the rifle to see the picture of his little sister, his reason for fighting. Flicking the safety off he was ready to kill the vampires, knowing that even with their ability to heal they wouldn't survive a shot from this gun.

**XX**

Two vampire soldiers stood in front of the entrance to the blood farm. They had their backs to the sun so that they could have a smoke. Looking to one another they talked about how bad the shortage was and how this farm was supposed to be their emergency reserves. It was owned by the lead human hunter but it was for emergencies. They joked an laughed about a few cute vampire scientist in the building.

Suddenly the soldier's head on the right exploded and the second vampire was covered in blood and brain matter. He jumped back and screamed out in pain as the sun hit his face. Acting quickly he pushed his hood down to protect himself. His face burned from the burn he got but he was safe now. Just as he turned and prepared to strike what ever threat there was that's when he saw the glint in the sun. Just as he saw it a bullet slammed into his chest. The bullet caused a massive hole to appear in his chest before it ripped him in half.

"SNIPER" one yelled after seeing both of them get cut down. After he yelled that he took a bullet through his abdomen. He was ripped to pieces as the bullet caused him to fall apart. The soldiers clamored around trying to get into position to face this oncoming attack from an unknown force.

**XX**

The Colonel watched Ryder work, impressed with the fine shooting the hunter was doing. "Wound one" he said looking to Ryder who just nodded in reply as he fired another shot. Colonel looked down at the empty shells laying on the ground, reaching forward he picked one up. It was still slightly hot to the touch but it didn't stop him from sniffing the spent shell. He smiled, for he loved the smell of the burnt gunpowder. The firing stopped and he looked to Ryder as he nodded signaling that he was done.

"One is wounded, laying down by some crates" Ryder said as he removed himself from the sniper rifle.

"Good, you…" he started pointing to the second best shot in the group. "You're on over watch. Kill the turrets. ALRIGHT LISTEN UP, OUR RACE HAS BEEN PUSHED TO THE BRINK OF EXTINCTION IT'S TIME NOW WE SHOW THESE FUCKING LEACHES THAT WE WILL NOT GO QUIETLY INTO THE NIGHT. WE WILL NOT ROLL OVER AND LET THEM TAKE OUR FUCKING PLANET. THIS DAY WILL MARK THE END OF THE VAMPIRES, THEY ARE A FUCKING VIRUS AND WE…WE ARE THE MOTHERFUCKING CURE" Colonel screamed looking at the strike team who began to cheer he smiled as he looked at them all. "PROTECT THE MEDICAL TEAM AT ALL COST."

Ryder climbed onto his dirt bike and looked as the rest of the soldiers climbed into hum-ves. He looked to Colonel who nodded to him and he knew what to do. Pressing a button on his bike a flag climbed out of the back of his bike. He looked back as it waved in the wind. It was a white flag but on it was a bat that had been stabbed through the chest by an American flag. He smiled at his design as he revved his bike and took off towards the blood farm. He looked back to the hum-ves followed him as they got closer to the building. Looking on he saw that the turrets never came out making him smile. They pulled up in front of the building and so he climbed off of his bike. He looked at his M-4 as he prepared his under slung crossbow. Looking at it he smiled as the wooden arrow was loaded in. He looked as they walked around to see the Colonel walk over to some crates.

"We are under attack, it's Russians" the wounded vampire said from behind the crates.

Ryder followed the Colonel around the crates and looked at him as he looked down at the wounded vampire. Ryder had ripped his arm off with a bullet. They were looking at him as he sat in a pool of his own blood. Colonel looked at him as he pulled the radio away from him before anything could happen. A few seconds later he took the gun from the vampire. He passed it to Ryder who took it and slung it over his shoulder.

"How many soldiers are in the building?" Colonel asked looking at the vampire as he knelt down in front of him.

"Humans!? Since when do humans have the balls to attack vampires?" the vampire asked looking at him.

"Since now, now haw many soldiers are in there?" Colonel asked looking to the vampire.

"Twenty, and ten scientist" the vampire replied looking at him.

The Colonel smiled as he reached forward and took the mask off of the vampire. He tossed it behind himself and looked to the vampire with a smile. He stood up and stepped to the left and quickly kicked the vampire across the face. He looked as blood splashed out of the mouth of the vampire. He smiled slightly as he kneeled down. Rolling the vampire over he curled his hand into a fist. He began to punch the vampire in the face causing blood to splash across the ground. After it was out of his system he looked around at the soldiers who were looking at him. Standing up he bushed his hair back for it had come out of place. He grabbed the vampire and dragged it over to the edge of the shadow. Looking down to the vampire a sadistic smile crawled across his face. "Learn why the vampires can't survive in this world" he growled as he threw the vampire into the sun.

The soldiers watched and laughed as the vampire was caught on fire. The vampire screamed in pain as the flames shot out of the stump of his arm. They were coming out of his armor as he slowly fell apart into a burning heap. Colonel walked forward and smiled as he looked at the smoldering heap. Looking to the soldiers he cocked the action of his rifle.

"Stack up, prepare to breach" he ordered as they walked to the entrance of the building. "Team one breach through the north, team two east, team three west. We will meet in the control room, kill any resistance, capture one scientist. Kill the rest" he ordered as he and Ryder walked forward to the west side entrance. Looking forward at the large building two soldiers moved up and placed shape charges on the wall. They moved on each side of it five on each side of the charges. They were using three teams of ten to storm the building. The Colonel looked at them as they were ready to attack. He nodded giving the order as to which the man across from him squeezed the detonator. Three explosions simultaneity sounded around the building. "GO, GO, GO" The Colonel shouted as they ran into the building.

Once inside they looked at the stunned and shocked vampires staggering around. Looking at them the vampires looked up at the attacking soldiers just as three of them took wooden arrows to their chest. They looked down at them for a split second be fore they suddenly exploded into fireballs. The rest ran to cover as the soldiers opened fire on them. Ryder moved to a pillar just as some bullets shot by him. He looked over as a vampire solder made a run for another amount of cover. Taking the moment he snapped the rifle to his shoulder and opened fire. He watched as the bullets ripped through the vampire painting the wall with the blood.

He then looked as another one came to aid his fallen team mate. Ryder smiled as he fired into the vampire, bullets ripping into its chest. He looked as a bullet slammed into the head of the vampire causing it to slam into a wall. He smiled as he turned and motioned to the Colonel it was clear to move up. They moved forward sweeping slowly, only stopping to finish off the wounded vampires. Walking deeper into the farm they heard the sounds of the firefights in other parts of the building.

Two soldiers started up the steps when they suddenly came under fire from above. One screamed out in pain as a bullet slammed into his thigh. He fell back down the steps and so Ryder ran to his side and pulled him to safety. Colonel motioned two men to patch up the injured man. He then looked to Ryder who looked back at him. At that moment Colonel pulled out a grenade and signaled that Ryder use a flash bang. He smiled and watched as Ryder tossed it up the steps. In a second there was a flash and they heard the sounds of people screaming. Ryder smiled as Colonel tossed the frag grenade up the steps. A few seconds later there was an explosion followed by pain filled screams.

They darted up the steps towards the sound of pain filled screams. Looking around they looked at the wounded vampires, some were blown in half. Those who were struggled to put themselves back together out of instinct. Others were only clipped by the shrapnel from the explosive. They looked up as the soldiers surrounded them, keeping their guns on them. The vampires looked to one another as they slowly put their hands up to surrender. Colonel looked down at them before he made a motion with his hand. At that moment arrows flew forward. There was a series of fireballs as the soldiers turned and walked towards a door. They stacked up and set off another shape charge that blew the door off its hinges. The team moved through the door, guns at the ready but they quickly stopped.

In front of them they looked to see hundreds of people, all of them nude and hooked up to machines. The machined had needles in their necks, and from those needles there was surgical tubing that ran up into more machines. They looked as the people breathed and twitched a bit. The soldiers looked around at all of the humans, each one trying to find a lost family member. Ryder looked back to Colonel who was looking up at a door at the top of some steps.

"Prepare to breach" Colonel growled, the memories of his family burning in his head. He slowly looked to the soldiers who glanced back at him. He nodded to a man who pulled out an M-1014 breaching shotgun. He looked as Ryder reached back and pulled out a small double barreled shotgun. "What kind of gun is that?" Colonel asked looking at him.

"Stagecoach gun, twelve gauge 00 buckshot. Two shots, that's all I need" Ryder said as he got behind the man who was preparing to breach the door.

He readied the gun and nodded to the second man who nodded back. In a moment the one in front of the door fired the gun quickly blowing the hinges away. In a flash the man kicked the door knocking it away. Both him and Ryder went in shotguns at the ready. They looked as a lone solder turned the gun on them. Ryder turned the gun and fired the gun at the vampire. He smiled as the head of the vampire exploded spraying the glass with blood and brain matter. He opened the break action gun and looked as the empty shells fell out to the ground.

"Clear, three scientist secured" the solder said as Ryder turned the gun to the scientist.

Colonel walked in and looked at the three scientist, one man and two women. "Who is the lead and who is second in charge?" Colonel asked looking at them. He watched as one woman said she was the leader and the man said he was second. Looking to Ryder he smiled as he said; "Kill her" he motioned to the woman who was of no value to them. He looked as Ryder walked forward, carrying a wooden arrow in his hand. He walked up to her and before the others could protest he stabbed it through her chest. Looking at her he stepped back as she exploded into a fireball sending pieces of her around the room.

"_Building secure sir" _a soldier said into Colonel's ear.

"Copy, secure transport, and set charges" He replied before looking back to the scientist. "Wake the people up" he ordered them.

Both scientist walked over to the computers and began to type commands in. The soldiers watched as alarms started flashing making them look. Every machine that was in the building began to come alive as it slowly brought each human to the ground. In about twenty minuets all of the humans who were hooked up to the machine were awake and walking around the farm floor. The Colonel walked up and looked down at them all before turning to face the to vampire scientist. Reaching to his hip he pulled out a flintlock double barrel muzzle loading pistol. Before the vampires could react he shot them both in the head. They dropped to the floor and before they hit they exploded into fireballs.

"Wooden slugs, made just for this pistol" he said looking to Ryder. "Hack into their mainframe take it all then upload the virus."

"Sir, you got to see who owns this building" the soldier said as he worked on his computer.

Colonel turned and looked as a screen came to life and slowly he walked forward. He looked at the picture of a man with black hair, a thin face. He was clean shed with a scar on the side of his cheek. "Tanner" Colonel mumbled as the memory of his family invade his mind. Slowly he turned and walked out of the room and looked down to see some soldiers were reunited with lost family members. He watched as Ryder walked around moving through all the people. He walked down and came up behind Ryder who leaned up against a wall and lit a cigarette up. "She's not here is she?"

"No" Ryder simply replied as he looked over to Colonel.

"Well, lets get these people loaded, get home and first round is on me" he said patting Ryder on the shoulder.

Ryder looked at him and nodded as they began to escort the people outside to the medical transport trucks. He loaded his dirt bike into the back of one and then climbed into the cab of it. Looking over he looked as the Colonel climbed in with him. As they drove away Ryder reached into his vest and pulled out a remote detonator. "Care to do the honors sir?" Ryder asked offering the detonator to him.

"No my boy, you can" Colonel said looking to him.

Ryder nodded as he flipped a switch and the light on the detonator flashed green. A few seconds later he squeezed a trigger on it and the light blinked red before turning a solid red color. Looking in his side view mirror he watched as suddenly the Farm. The building where so man have lost loved ones to was consumed by a fireball. After getting what they needed for Beck and Jade they destroyed the rest of the blood.

**XX**

Tori sat in front of the cell that held Jade. She looked at her as she reached in and took Jade's hand in hers. Jade looked at her for a few seconds before she reached her other hand up and stroked Tori's cheek. They tipped their heads together, both of them taking in each other's scents. Slowly their lips met as they kissed each other through the bars of the cell.

"I have missed you so much" Jade whispered as she kissed her again.

"And I missed you" Tori replied stroking her cheek.

"I missed you as well" Beck said from the other cell making both Jade and Tori laugh as they looked at him.

"Dinner time" a voice said making them look.

They looked to see Ryder and Colonel come walking into the cell block. Ryder carried a tray of food for Tori as Colonel carried two glasses of blood. It was fresh from when they took it from the Farm. He passed it to Jade and Beck as Ryder sat the food on the table. Tori walked over and looked as Ryder sat down next to her. Just then they heard the sound of the cell doors opening. Looking over they watched as Back and Jade were let out to sit with them at the table. Once they took their seats they saw one more chair was open.

"Expecting someone else?" Tori asked looking at them.

"Yeah, Lucy" Ryder said with a smile as he looked to Tori. "The bartender."

Just then the door opened and they looked as she walked in. She walked over to Ryder and kissed him as she took her seat next to him. Colonel looked at everyone before standing up and walking over to a cabinet in the room. He opened it up and took out a container and carried it to the table. He opened it up and took out a deck of cards and a set of poker chips. He smiled looking around at everyone as he dealt the cards out.

"I feel since we had a successful op we could stand to play some poker" Colonel said with a smile as he picked his cards up.

Jade smiled a bit as she took her cards. She slowly looked over to Tori who took a bite of her food. Her eyes slowly fell onto Tori's neck, more focused on the location of her jugular. She stared at the loose focus but as Tori turned and looked at her, she quickly looked away. Tori saw this and so she excused herself from the table, and grabbed Jade by her hand. She pulled her along over to her cell and looked at her for a few seconds.

"I'm fine Tori" Jade said looking at her.

"No you're not, you were just eying my jugular like it was a prime cut of steak" Tori said looking at her. Slowly she leaned forward, and exposed her throat to Jade who looked at it. Jade swallowed hard as she stared at Tori's throat, she slowly let herself be led to Tori's throat. Her fangs were exposed and they gently brushed against Tori's throat. In a few seconds her lips gently kissed the spot over Tori's Jugular. Tori looked back to her and smiled as she kissed Jade softly. "You see, your still in there, you would never hurt me" she said tipping her head to Jade's.

Jade just looked at her, knowing she was right slowly they looked around to see that Ryder, Lucy, and Colonel were holding crossbows in hand pointing them at Jade. When they saw she was going to hurt Tori they slowly put the crossbows away. They all looked at her as they slowly walked back to the table. Tori stopped Jade and quickly kissed her and smiled at her.

"I trust you with my life" Tori whispered looking at her.

"You probably shouldn't" Jade replied as she walked over to the table, leaving Tori standing there looking at her.

**XX**

David sat in his office looking over papers, the _Lurkers_ were becoming a big problem. He had SWAT teams out every night trying to clear them out from the city. He looked at the reports coming from out of the sub-walk incidents. Civilians were now being targeted by the mutations. It was his duty to help the army wipe out the mutations. He stood up from his desk and looked out over the city. The rain was falling down on the city coating it in a soft haze. He knew it would be a bust night. Just then he heard the door to his office open but he didn't turn around. "Anything to report out there?" he asked looking out the window.

"Well incase you hadn't heard one of my blood farms was hit today" a voice said making him turn around and look. His eyes grew wide when he looked to see James Tanner the lead human hunter standing there in his office.

"I had heard of that, wasn't it a Russian attack?" David said walking back over to his desk.

"That's what the media is saying, it took out a three month supply of blood. The thing is I believe it was a human attack" Tanner replied walking around the office and looking at the pictures and commendations David had received over the years. He stopped when he saw a picture of a girl. He smiled, knowing who the girl was as he turned and looked at David.

"Human's, they are so hard to find and they don't go after vampires" David said looking to him.

"Theses one's did, they killed thirty vampires took the humans and destroyed the farm" Tanner said as he handled an old revolver that sat on a shelf.

"Well that could just be Russians, you don't have any proof that its humans" David challenged.

"You know I wonder how Tori is doing out there in the wild. I wonder if she is surviving out there" Tanner said looking to David. He watched the expression on David's face change as he looked away from him. _Gottcha _he thought as he smiled a bit.

"You know about her?" He said softly as he looked down at the picture of Tori on his desk.

"I know of every vampire who has a human relative not on a farm. Who would have thought the Chief of Police had a human daughter still. You wouldn't want that getting out now would you. Or, I can just hunt her down so you can be reunited, for about five minuets before she is thrown on a farm" Tanner said walking around David who looked at him.

"What do you want Tanner?" David growled looking at him.

"That's more like it, now I want you to listen closely to me. I have a task for you" Tanner said with a cruel smile as he lit a cigar and looked to David as he breathed out the smoke.


	7. Chapter Six

**Hello everyone new chapter and i hope yall enjoy it. bonus points if you can name the man in the car. hint this is loosely based off of Daybreakers. i set this up for the following chapter to be a loving and nice chapter so pleases R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

It had been two months since the raid on the blood farm and there had been no vampires coming for them. Jade and Beck were now fully healed of their mutation and back to normal including their diet of animal blood. However they were still confined to the prison cells. They were relaxing in the cells, Tori was there with them, they were talking about all the fun times they had before the outbreak. Tori had her hand in Jade's cell and they were holding hands as they talked. Even with Jade in the cell she wasn't going to leave her.

"You know I love you so much" Tori said looking over to Jade.

"I love you too, I'm just glad I finally got you back" Jade said as she leaned over and through the bars they kissed one another.

They stopped when they heard the steel door of the prison open and Helen came walking in. Tori looked at her as Colonel walked in behind her. They looked at them as all three of them stood up and faced her. She walked up and looked at all three of them, Colonel coming to a stop right behind her.

"Colonel do you feel these two are well enough to release into the general population?" she asked turning to face him.

"I do" he said with a smile

"I will do it on a few conditions; one they will have an armed escort at all times. Two, they will have their own rooms away from the population. At night they will have armed guards outside of their room. The final one is if at any moment they seem like they are about to harm someone they will be killed on sight no talking about it. If you two agree you will be freed today" she said looking to Jade and Beck who were trading glances to one another.

"Helen if I may, can we just put Jade in my room with me?" Tori asked looking to the Overseer who looked back to her.

"No, I am allowing them out into the population that should be enough for now" she replied making Tori sigh a bit before looking back to Jade. "Oh and you are not allowed to spend the night with her."

Jade looked over to Beck who was deep in thought about the offer. His head was tipped down and his arms were crossed as he paced back and forth through his cell. He slowly looked up to Jade who was looking back to him. Even with an armed escort it would be good to stretch their legs and get out of theses cells. He looked at her, and he could see it in her eyes she longed to get out of the cells. He smiled before looking back to Helen who was waiting on the answer. "We agree" he said with a nod to her.

"Colonel let them out" she said with a smile as she looked to him.

"Yes ma'am" he replied walking over to the wall.

Jade stepped back from her cell door and looked as there was the sound of groaning steel and the door opened. She looked To Tori who was standing there happy to see her as she stepped out of the cell. Suddenly Tori slammed into her and hugged her tightly. Jade inhaled deeply, taking in Tori's scent. She pulled back and smiled at her as she kissed her with a loving kiss. They tipped their heads together as they looked over to Beck who was standing there smiling at them. Slowly they turned to Helen who also seemed to have a smile on her face

"Alright you two need jobs, since we have no men working it Beck you will be our third bartender. Jade since Tori has told me all about you will be the other entertainer. You will start tomorrow, for now you two will be able to get to your rooms, get settled in, and you two will be escorted around to be shown where everything is" Helen said looking around at them. "For now Colonel you will be their escort to their rooms."

"Yes ma'am" Colonel replied opening the door and letting her out. He turned and looked back to Jade and Beck who were looking back to him. He looked at them with a smile as he walked over and picked up his M-4 and cocked it. He looked at them as he slung it in front of his chest. "Don't worry, I know you two aren't a threat, this is just to put people at ease" he said as he patted the rifle then walked over to the door. "Right this way"

**XX**

Jade opened the door to her room and looked around at it. Colonel had already escorted them around and showed them everything in the colony. She looked around the room as big as her living room at her house. She ran her hands over the smooth stone wall before she walked over to the bed. It was a soft bead almost as soft as the one at her home. She looked over to Tori who was leaning up against the doorway. She walked over to her and smiled to her as she stood there.

"Well it isn't home but as long as I am here with you it is my new home" she said as she wrapped her arms around Tori's waist.

"I finally fell comfortable here" Tori said with a smile as she tipped her head onto Jade's shoulder.

Jade smiled as she looked down to Tori. She gently stroked her back all the while thinking of how much she had missed her. Together they moved over to the bed and laid down on it. They clung to one another, neither one of them said a word. They just wanted to hold onto one another. It seemed like minuets to them but when Tori looked up at the clock it had really been two hours. Letting out a sigh she sat up and looked over to Jade. She was asleep and she had never noticed it. Looking over she saw a pile of Jade's clothes sitting on the table. She looked over as Jade stirred a bit and sat up to look at her.

"I have to perform tonight" Tori said looking back to her.

"Ok, I'll come and watch you" Jade said with a smile as she kissed her.

Tori smiled as they walked out of the room. They stopped when they saw two men in front of the room. Both of them were holding onto F2000 assault rifles. On their hips were wooden stakes that were sharpened to fine sharp points. There was one final weapon they had that was the crossbow on their backs. Tori and Jade looked to one another before they turned and walked down the path. They glanced back to see the soldiers were following them. It was going to take some time getting used to it but they knew it didn't matter they were going to finally be together.

"Go to the stage area, I'm going to get dressed and I'll see you after I perform" Tori said giving her a kiss.

"Ok, I'll see you afterwards" she said softly as they solders directed her to the stage.

She looked back to see Tori walking over to her room. She turned and walked away towards the stage where Tori would be performing. She walked into the commons area and looked around as people stopped and looked at her. Some were mumbling to one another about her while others were just staring at her. One thing she kept hearing was the word _Leach_. She sighed a bit and walked over to the stage area, and as she did she looked as the people parted.

"Boys you two can go and get a drink, I'll watch her until its time for bed" she heard a voice say from behind her. Turning to look she saw Ryder standing there. Un like the soldiers he had just a pistol and wooden steak. She looked as they nodded and walked away leaving them two together.

"It will take some time getting used to being surrounded by humans" Jade said looking back up to the stage.

"Yeah and it's going to take some time getting used to having you around" Ryder said looking over to her.

She looked back to him and just nodded in agreement as the music started. People cheered as Tori danced out onto stage singing her first song. Jade stood there dancing slowly following the rhythm of the music. She looked back to Ryder who had a smile on his face as he watched her. She smiled a bit as she turned and looked back up to the stage. As she did her hand was suddenly grabbed and she was pulled up onto the stage. She stood there and looked as Tori passed her a microphone. She looked back down it it before looking out at all the people.

"ALRIGHT FOLKS, SINCE I HAVE FOUND THE LOVE OF MY LIFE WE WILL BE SINGING AN OLD SONG TOGETHER. IT'S CALLED _TAKE A HINT_" Tori called into the microphone as she waved her hand making everyone start to cheer. She looked back to Jade who smiled at her. The music began to play and together they moved around the stage just like they had done on their 'fake date' from high school. For both of them it was like restarting a dying fire with gasoline. Their flames of passion for one another exploded inside of both of them.

XX

Up on a catwalk Beck stood there looking down on them as they sung and danced together. He was happy to see them finally reunited even if they had to live in a cave full of humans. He looked as the soldiers following him around were taking a smoke break. He didn't want to anger the humans living in the cave they had spared their lives and so he was going to do all that they needed. Walking over he took his own pack out of his shirt and put one in. They lit the cigarette for him and he thanked them. He looked as they suddenly snapped to attention and so he looked to see Colonel standing there.

"You two go and take a break" he ordered and they left leaving them two alone. He looked to beck as he took a drag on his cigarette, and seeing this made him long for his own. He took one out and lit it as he walked over and looked down at the stage. "Those two are pretty good together" he said pointing down to them.

"Yes they are, I need to know something Colonel" Beck said walking over and looking down at the stage.

"And that would be what?" He asked looking over to him.

"Everyone here probably you included hates vampires why would you want to keep us alive?" Beck questioned looking over to him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's no secret that I hate vampires but the truth is I hate one vampire. A vampire named Tanner. He's the lead hunter of humans for Bromley the main farming cooperation. He's the reason my wife and child are dead, even if there is a cure I will kill him" Colonel replied looking down to the stage as he thought about his family. Slowly he looked back to Beck who was looking at him. "C'mon let's go get a beer, my treat" Colonel said motion Beck to follow him.

Beck looked back down to the stage as Jade and Tori kept singing. He looked as Colonel motioned him to follow him again. Beck remembered how bad Jade was when she wasn't sure of Tori being alive. He could see it in Colonel's eyes the pain, and loneliness. He walked down the steps and followed Colonel into the bar. They looked around as some people stood at attention others just looked at them. He knew one thing, he had to do whatever he could to help the humans anyway they could.

XX

Tanner stood in front of the crater that used to be his farm. He held onto a cigar in one hand and a picture in another. Two months of hunting had yielded nothing slowly turning he stuffed the picture into his pocket as s helicopter flew by. He walked towards a waiting car, his duster kicking up with the wind of the helicopter. He walked up to the car's back door to see the window roll down, once it did the embers of a cigar lit up and smoke escaped out the window.

"What happened here Mr. Tanner?" the man asked without showing his face.

"The building was attacked, almost five mounts worth of blood is gone. We have enough blood to feed us for the rest of the month" Tanner said looking down into the car as the cigar lit up again an the man took a drag on his cigar.

"I'll alert everyone" the man said as the window rolled up.

Tanner stepped back and looked as the car drove away. He looked up at the night sky as the stars twinkled overhead. He knew humans were responsible for this attack. His reason for his thoughts were the bullets used in the attack. They were outdated, the new M-20s fired .243 rounds. The one in his hand was a 5.56x45mm NATO round, common in M-4s and M-16s and they had been out of date for three years now. On top of that a mile away they had found .50 caliber sniper rifle rounds. Who ever had attacked this farm was out with intent to kill all vampires there.

"Tanner, I have to go I have a missing person I have to search for" David said from the car they had came there in.

"Missing person, who?" Tanner said looking back to him.

"Beck Oliver and Jade West" David replied looking at him. He hated Tanner with a passion, but he had his reason for helping him. Namely the fact that he would give Tori a pardon and keep her from going to a farm. He would be doing this until Tanner no longer needed him.

"Jade West? Is she not Tori's girlfriend?" Tanner asked looking over David who nodded slightly. "Then that's why they are missing, they went to look for her. They are probably dead, even if the sun didn't get them the humans Tori is with would have killed them." Tanner said looking back down to the picture as he took it out of his pocket. He looked at it and sighed a bit as he placed it back into his pocket as he walked over to the car. "Let's see if theses humans left anything behind" Tanner said as he walked to the passenger's side and climbed in.

XX

Tori and Jade laughed as they danced around the bar after they were done performing. It had been far to long for them both since they had been together. The music played in the bar and together they danced around each other. Soon the music slowed down and Tori got close to Jade. Jade's hand came up and gently stroked her cheek as she kept he back to her. They moved along with the beat off the music.

"Fucking leach lover" a man growled making Jade look in his direction. She looked at him as he just stared at them dancing around the bar.

"Carl let them be" Lucy said from behind the bar as she wiped the counter down.

The man just looked back at her and grumbled a bit as Jade and Tori moved over to the bar. Lucy passed them both a mixed drink followed by a beer to Ryder who was with them. Jade reached back as Ryder passed her a flask full of blood, the only way she drink this stuff with them. She poured a shot glass full of blood into the glass and stirred it. Once everything was mixed she sipped the drink and smiled as she looked to Tori.

Tori just smiled back at her a bit but inside she hated seeing Jade like this. She may have looked human but she was sick. She hated seeing Jade like this, she wanted her to be cured no matter what. Looking at her as she sipped the bloody drink she still loved her. It was still Jade, she was just sick. She reached over and kissed her softly, and it disturbed her a bit that her lips were so cold.

"You two are fucking disgusting" the man named Carl said from the end of the bar. "Get the fuck out of this bar."

They looked back at him as he stood up and moved towards them. Lucy told him to sit down but he ignored her. The other patrons in the bar looked on as he told them to leave again. When they refused he grabbed a wooden chair and slammed it off the ground. The wood shattered as he held onto a sharpen wood arm of the chair. He held it up and pointed it at Jade. Tori stepped in front of him and looked at him as he growled at her. Suddenly he backhanded Tori causing her to slam onto the corner of the bar. She fell to the ground growling in pain as she reached up and rubbed her head. She felt the blood dripping out of the wound as she looked up to the man. He was moving closer to Jade who had her fangs exposed trying to threaten the man. Just then the sound of a pistol cocking made everyone go quiet.

"Drop the stake now" Ryder growled as he placed his pistol to the back of the man's head.

"What, you are fucking going to protect a leach?" The man growled as he looked over his shoulder to Ryder.

"I don't like vampires at all either but this one is different. Drop the stake or I plow your fucking brains out. You are to old for helping to replenish the population so no one will fucking miss you" Ryder growled as he pushed the pistol harder into the back of the man's head.

"Stand down Sergeant" Colonel's voice said from behind them making Ryder glance back to him. The Colonel took a drag on a cigarette as two soldiers kept their guns trained on the man but a third one had a crossbow on Jade. Ryder nodded and backed away as he kept his pistol on the man. He looked as Colonel motioned the two soldiers to take the man into custody. They handcuffed him and took him out of the bar all the while he was screaming about Jade.

"You ok?" Colonel asked looking at Jade.

"Yeah, but Tori is bleeding" she replied with a nod as she backed up a bit from Tori. The scent of blood was filling her nostrils making her mouth water a bit. She backed up and the man with the crossbow kept it trained on her. She looked at him before looking to Tori as she was helped up onto the bar stool. She had a small gash on her head above her left eyebrow. She looked as Colonel looked at the wound and smiled a bit. He looked as Lucy came around the bar carrying a sewing kit in hand.

"It will sting a bit but I'll have you stitched up in no time" Lucy said with a smile as she brought the needle to her cut.

After about five minuets Lucy had the wound stitched up. She walked over to Ryder and put her arm around his waist. She looked up to him as she pulled a picture out of her pocket. She looked at it for a few seconds before to placed it back into her pocket just as he looked to her. She smiled at him ac Colonel motioned them both as well as Jade and Tori to follow him. They walked to through the cave making there way to the rear exit of the cave. Colonel reached out and placed his hand on a scanner and looked as it flashed green. The door opened and they walked out into the rear of the cave. It was massive inside and it was almost a mile long. Inside of it were different aircraft, many from the time before.

They looked at the UH-60 Black Hawk helicopters, AH-60 Apache helicopters. They looked around to the collection of F-35s, F-22s and finally F-18s. There attention turned to a huge transport plane. It was an AC-130 everyone even Tori was questioning how they managed to get all of these aircraft into the cave. They looked over as Colonel walked over to a black hawk and ran his hand over the nose of it.

"Before the outbreak I was in one of these in Iraq, and it was shot down. It took three RPGs and a hundred fifty rounds to bring it down. They are tough birds" he said with a smile as he ran his hand over the smooth metal.

"Colonel?" Ryder asked making him look at him.

"My son loved airplanes and helicopters he was so fascinated by them. Jade, Tori I know its been a very long time since you two actually spent time together. I'm going to let you two out to roam the night together. You have to be back an hour before sun up. Ryder, you, Lucy, and I are going to stay here for the night so we can let them back in" Colonel said as they walked down the mile long runway to the exit.

"Colonel why are you doing this?" Tori asked looking at him.

"Because you two have finally found what completes you. Well found it again, now you two need your time together. Because in this world who knows how long we have left" Colonel said as he waved his hand over a scanner. There was a slight rumble and then a white line appeared in front of them. Colonel walked through it before turning and looking at them. "Hologram projector, its also a UV shield but the UV is shut off."

Together they walked outside and looked as Colonel looked at them and smiled. Jade and Tori looked around at the open area near the cave. They slowly turned and looked to Colonel who nodded to them. They looked around to the woods near by and slowly made there way to them. Tori only stopped long enough to look at Colonel. Before she walked into the woods she ran to him and threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you" she mumbled softly to him.

"Go, we'll be waiting" he replied looking down to her. He looked at her as she turned and ran off into the woods. He smiled a bit as their laughter slowly disappeared into the woods. Turning he looked as Ryder and Lucy were already back in the cave looking around at the aircraft in the cave. He smiled a bit as he walked back into the cave.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Hey folks new chapter up and with hunting season being over i can work my ass off to get a lot posted and updated i will be working around the clock to get things done i am gearing this up for a lot of action to come. i hope yall enjoy it so please R&R thanks **

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Jade and Tori looked around at the woods that surrounded them. The moon shined down on them as they walked around moving through the woods. Jade moved atop a rock and looked down into the small gorge to see a stream running through it. Looking over she watched as Tori walked up to her and together they looked down at the stream. Suddenly Tori grabbed Jade's hand and pulled her down towards the stream. Together they laughed as they ran down the small hill towards the stream. Suddenly Tori tripped and together they both went rolling down the hill. They came to a stop with Tori on top of Jade looking down at her laughing.

Slowly Tori leaned down and pressed her lips to hers. She kissed her softly smiling as she pulled back to look down at her. She slipped her another kiss before pulling back and straddling jade she smiled as she looked at her. Suddenly she jumped up and ran towards the brush making Jade sit up and look at her. "Catch me if you can" Tori said with a smile as she darted off into the brush.

Jade jumped to her feet and smiled as she took off into the brush after her. She looked around trying to find Tori but seeing nothing. She stopped and lifted her nose into the air and sniffed the oncoming breeze. She couldn't pick up Tori's scent, her own sense of smell was bombarded by the smell of the natural woods. She looked around as the moon shined down on her. She heard the sound of brush crashing near her making her look over quickly. She stared to her left looking at the brush waiting for anything to come out. Suddenly from behind he was tackled making her scream out as she fell to the ground. She was rolled over to see Tori looking down at her smiling.

Tori leaned down and kissed Jade softly as she moved her hands up and locked them with Jade's. Her tongue moved into Jade's mouth and slowly they danced around one another. Slowly Tori broke the kiss for the much needed air she still breathed. She looked down to Jade and smiled as Jade's hands reached up under her shirt and began to rub her breast causing Tori to moan. Slowly Jade sat up and as she did she pulled Tori's shirt off over her head. She looked to Tori, to see she was wearing her old favorite bra.

"Are you sure you want to do this in the woods?" Tori asked looking at her.

"I have been waiting five long years to hold you in my arms, kiss you, and make love to you. I'm sure I want to do this" Jade replied as she pulled her own shirt off. She looked to Tori who smiled as she wrapped her arms around Jade kissing her with passion as they laid back onto the soft grass.

Tori leaned down, pressing her breast to Jade's she kissed her with passion. Her hand slowly reached down and undid Jade's jean snap and zipper. She reached down further and began to gently rub Jade's core making her moan out in pleasure. She began to moan as she felt herself getting wetter by the second. She then took her own hand and began to rub the outside of Tori's pants just over her core. Suddenly jade growled a bit as she rolled them over taking charge. She stared down at Tori, her golden eyes eyed her hungrily as she growled a bit and shot down towards Tori's neck.

XX

_**(2012, Los Angeles)**_

_Three weeks had passed since Sikowitz had sent them on their fake date. Now it was time for a real date and both Tori and Jade were nervous and excited. They were going to the movies, and they were going to go and see the newest Batman, The Dark Knight Rises. Jade stood in front of the movie theater waiting for Tori. She wore a black skirt with her boots she always wore and a black t-shirt. Her hands were shaking as she paced around in front of the movie theater._

"_Hey beautiful" she head Tori say from behind her making her smile._

_Jade smiled more as she walked over to Tori who was wearing her purple top and blue skirt. She walked over to her and they both took each other in. They looked to the entrance to the theater and they walked in. They got their tickets and snacks before walking over to the theater where the movie would be playing at. They walked in and took their seat close to the back of all the theater. Jade held a bucket of popcorn for them to share and a the same for the giant soda they had._

_They watched the movie in suspense as they watched the movie Tori's hand slowly moved over and took Jade's in hers. Jade looked down at it and slowly she looked to Tori who was looking over to her. Slowly she leaned over and kissed her, pressing their lips together. When they parted the smiled as they turned back to the movie. Once the movie was over they left the theater. They walked down the sidewalk all the while they held hands were locked together. They noticed some people were staring at them as they walked._

_Tori was somewhat bothered by it but Jade paid it no mind as she walked with Tori. They walked into the park nearby the theater, moving over to a bench. They sat down and looked out across the park. The strange virus popping up around the world was miles away in their mind. Now they were focused on one another. Slowly Tori leaned in and kissed Jade again, her lips moving with Jade's as her hand came up and stroked Jade's cheek. They broke apart, their eyes inches apart and their foreheads together._

"_I…I love you" Tori ventured looking at Jade._

_Jade just smiled as she looked at Tori. "You have no clue how long I have been waiting for that. I love you too." Jade smiled as she kissed Tori again. _

_Suddenly they were pulled apart making them yelp in shock and fear. Jade looked up into the amber eyes of a man who was looking down at her. Suddenly he shot forward his fangs were exposed as he shot forward. Jade screamed in pain as she felt the man's enlarged canines sink into her jugular. She could feel him drinking her blood, making her weaker as her hands came up to try to fend him off. She couldn't as she got weaker and weaker with each drop he took from her. Suddenly he was pulled away from her making him growl as she dropped to the ground._

_Tori stood there looking at him as he looked at her, blood oozing from inbetween his teeth and running down his chin. He looked back down to Jade who was moaning a bit as she laid in the grass. He looked back to Tori who wanted to get to her. The man, satisfied with what he had taken from the raven haired girl turned and walked off. _

"_JADE" Tori screamed as she shot forward and cradled her in her arms. The blood seeped from the two puncture marks in her neck. Looking at her she pressed her hand to Jade's neck to try and stop the bleeding. She then looked up as two people came walking through the park. "HELP PLEASE" she screamed at them. She looked as they ran over to her. She told them what happened and they quickly called the hospital and the ambulance arrived to get Jade._

_Tori rode in the ambulance with them as they got to the hospital. They had managed to stop the bleeding just as they got there. Looking at Jade she kissed her just before the Doctors stopped her from following them. Just before Jade was pushed through the door her eyes opened and looked to Tori. Tori gasped a bit when she saw the golden color of Jade's eyes. Backing up she remembered the man's eyes, they were the same color. She looked around as she walked up to a TV and looked at it. She listened as the news started to come on the TV. She listened as the top story was on the pandemic, the vampire pandemic. She stopped, thinking about the man who had attacked Jade. He was a vampire, and that meant Jade was going to be a vampire too._

_The doctors came to her and confirmed it, Jade had became a vampire. They let her come into the room and they left her alone with her. Jade sat there in the bed, looking at Tori, her golden eyes locked onto her. Slowly Tori moved over to the side of the bed and reached out. Her hand fell onto Jade's and she felt how cold she was, and it bothered her. She looked up to Jade who was looking back at her._

"_They tell me I'm a vampire now" Jade said softly as she looked at Tori who just nodded. "What do you think about it?" Jade asked, her golden eyes looking at Tori._

"_I think you are just sick, I'm not going to leave you I'll be by your side forever" Tori said as she leaned in and kissed Jade, showing her she wouldn't abandon you. "I love you."_

"_I love you too" Jade replied as she tipped her head to Tori's, glad to know she wasn't going to leave her. She wasn't going to leave Tori and do all she could to protect her._

XX

_**(Present Day)**_

The sound of the rushing water was all that was heard as a warm breeze blew by. A lone whippoorwill called in the distance singing its sweet melody. The grass swirled around as the wind blew again. Laying next to the stream was a pile of clothes. Laying next to the clothes in a bed of soft grass was Jade and Tori. Jade laid on her back her naked breast exposed to the warm summer winds making her nipples hard. Tori laid on her side, her right arm around Jade's waist and her head on her shoulder.

"I've missed that" Tori said in a lazy tone as she nuzzled her chin into the crook of Jade's neck.

"I have too" Jade purred as she rubbed Tori's shoulder. She looked over to her as she leaned in and kissed her softly. "We better get back" she said looking over to Tori who just nodded in agreement.

They dressed themselves both not wanting to leave that moment together. Once they were dressed they started their walk back to the cave. Neither one realizing that they had gone almost two and a half miles from the cave. They walked back until they came to where they had walked out at. Looking at it they looked to see it looked just like the rock wall. The only way they knew it wasn't just the rock wall was they fact that they were standing on the mile long dirt runway. Walking closer to the rock wall Tori stopped Jade as she moved towards the wall remembering what Colonel had said about it also being a UV shield.

Walking in she looked around all the aircraft in the cave. She looked around until she saw Colonel sitting at a small table. He was smoking a cigarette as he read an older book. He became aware of her standing there and he looked over to her. He looked back to his book and folded the corner of the page. He sat it back down on the table and looked up at her.

"Nice hair" he said with a chuckle looking at her.

She looked at him and reached up, running her fingers through her hair she looked as some leaves, twigs and grass fell out. She blushed a bit, knowing Colonel knew what had happened. She looked as he stood up and walked over to her. Looking at her he smiled as he pulled a stray twig from her hair and chuckled a bit. Looking over to the wall he walked over and placed his hand on the scanner. He looked over to see the UV shield drop and Jade came walking through it. He smiled at them both before pointing at a twig in Jade's hair. Jade reached up and found it and if she could still blush she would have. Colonel gave them an escort back to their rooms. He looked as they kissed each other goodnight. After they were escorted to their rooms he walked to his office, passing a few of the night shift patrols who saluted him.

He opened the door to his office and looked to his laptop on his desk. Walking around the desk he sat down and opened the computer up. Looking at the screen he looked at the background of his wife and son. He looked at the picture and sighed a bit as he typed in a command A screen popped up and he typed in another command and looked as a live image of LA popped up. He typed in another command and looked as a section three miles away from the city. He smiled a bit as he looked at the building in the center of the screen.

XX

"_Strike teams, Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, and Delta report to briefing room. All pilots report as well" _Colonel's voice came through the colony's speakers at seven am.

Ryder sat up from Lucy's bed and looked at her as she still slept. Leaning over he gave her a soft kiss before climbing out of the bed. He was part of Alpha squad, meaning they were about to make a strike again. Walking out of the room he carried his shirt with him as he walked to the briefing room. He walked into the room to see the strike teams all talking, only Alpha and Bravo were the ones on the last strike. It meant that Colonel had large plans or a large hit coming up. Especially if he had all fifty pilots along with each fifteen man strike teams. Colonel walked through the door and everyone stood at attention.

"At ease ladies and gentlemen" he said as everyone took a seat. "Our last raid was a complete success we are going to strike them again, tomorrow. This…" he paused as he pressed a button and a holographic image appeared floating next to him. "Is a farm three miles from the city of LA. It is a low yield farm, meaning that seventy percent of the humans they had stored in there are gone. All that is left is children ages ten up to adults about thirty years old.

"Security has been thickened since our attack on the last farm. That's why I have the pilots here. Twenty five of you will be helicopter pilots fifteen of which will be flying UH-60s. We all know how strong Black hawks are, as for the ten left you will be flying the AH-60s. As for the pilots left you will be flying F-35s, F-22s and A-10s. The attack pilots will be covering our retreat. We will hit them at sun up like last time, there will be sniper teams on each of theses hills." Colonel explained as he tapped a few key strokes on his laptop. He looked as some red points popped up on the map and he motioned to each sniper on the teams.

"Ryder you will take Alpha squad and attack this point here" he said as another red dot popped up. "Once in you will keep the vamps distracted while Bravo, Charlie, and Delta will attack at these points. Coming in from behind them wiping them out. Their blood supplies are dwindling, with this strike we will be stabbing a blade straight through their heart. After this strike we will give them until the blood runs out. Once that happens they will be to weak to fight back and we will declare World War Three. There will be a joint strike all around the world at the same time. We have these fuckers by the balls, now its time we cut them off"

"Sir, has there been any progress on finding the cure yet?" a soldier asked making Colonel look to him.

"No there hasn't been, Beck has volunteered to be our lab rat but for now we have nothing" Colonel replied looking around at everyone. "Dismissed, we will be moving out at 0500 tomorrow morning." Colonel looked as they all stood up and saluted him. The soldiers walked out of the room all except Ryder who stood there looking at him. "What is it sergeant?" Colonel asked looking at him.

"My sister Colonel, I think she is on this farm" Ryder said looking at him.

"I feel it too, I also know once we start our attack they will have reinforcements there in the matter of minuets. The firefight we had last time will be nothing compared to a full scale battle. I can't make you a promise you will live through the fight son, but I will promise that is something happens to you I will make sure your sister if she is there will be brought back to the cave" Colonel said walking over to Ryder.

"Thank you sir" Ryder replied as they started out of the room.

"Go get some hunting done, work on your shooting. Be in top shape for tomorrow" Colonel ordered as he opened the door for them both. They smiled as they walked out of the room. War was upon them, but that wasn't going to stop them from living as humans.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Hey folks sorry for the long wait i have been working a lot and now i finally have some time off to get some work done. i wanted to get this chapter up before anything because either today or tomorrow i will have a preview/prologue up for an upcoming Jori story. but onto this new chapter there is action again and soon it will be leading up to some sad but also epic parts so i hope yall enjoy it please R&R thanks **

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

The sun was rising over LA lighting the city up in its warm glow. A pair of cars drove down the abandoned roads. In a building looking down was Tanner he looked at the cars as they drove by. Looking across the way he saw a pair of snipers watching the cars. He made a motion and looked as one of the snipers fired a shot. Looking down he watched as the rear bumper of the back car sparked a bit. Turning around he walked over to a laptop and looked as a map showed a red dot moving away from the city.

"Take us to Tori and Jade" he mumbled as a smile crawled across his face. Turning away from the computer he looked at some soldiers who stood there looking at him. "Follow them with a UAV but stay high and out of sight" He said looking at them ad he walked towards the door in the room.

"What about you sir?" one asked looking at him.

"I'm going to look at a farm" he replied as he walked out of the room..

XX

The sun was shining over the landscape, causing the great city of LA to gleam in the light. The windows of the city shined in the light causing it to reflect across the landscape. The farm three miles away from the city sat there as vampire guards moved around it. They all had heard of the brutal attack on the other farm which depleted much of their blood reserves. Now they would guard this one with their lives, it was the last bit of blood they had to survive on. If it get's taken or destroyed then that was it, they would all eventually become _Lurkers_.

Colonel was hidden close to some rocks just out of range of the buildings automated turrets. Looking over he looked at Ryder who seemed to be itching to get into the building. He patted him on the shoulder before turning and looking to a man with a laptop. The man nodded to him and so he opened the small device up they had used on the last attack. He positioned it towards the building and looked to the man as he nodded signaling he had a strong signal.

"Same as last time, cut their vocal cords and disarm their defenses" Colonel ordered. He looked to the man who nodded as he went to work on the computer. Looking back he looked to Ryder who was sitting on a rock smoking a cigarette. He could see he was stressed and somewhat worried of what they might find in the farm. Reaching forward he patted him on the shoulder and looked at him as he glanced back to him. He smiled to him almost a fatherly smile as he looked at him.

"I'm in, and the defenses are down as well as their ability to cry for help" the tech man said as he looked out towards the building.

"Good, snipers, thin them out" Colonel said into his radio.

Looking out across the landscape Ryder watched the vampires move around before suddenly one was ripped in half by an unseen force. He smiled as the other vampires clamored around to get to cover from what had just killed the vampire. He watched as suddenly other vamps started dropping like flies. They were tripping over one another unable to find where the shots were coming from. Ryder smiled as he watched each of the vampire's blood splattered on the walls, ground, and boxes. They watched and after twenty minuets every single vampire was dead.

"Prepare to charge" Colonel said walking over to a Hum-Ve.

The team moved to there vehicles and drove towards the farm. Colonel looked to Ryder who had a determined look on his face. He drove his dirt bike as he had his M-4 slung over his back. Ryder's eyes were locked on the building in front of them. Suddenly the ground around Ryder suddenly exploded as gunfire sounded. Ryder looked as some vampires were hidden behind some cover. Looking around Ryder un-slung his M-4 and accelerated towards a dirt mound. He launched himself up into the air and he flew over the vampires and looked down at them as he raised the M-4 up. He opened fire on them and watched as the bullets ripped into them spraying blood across the ground.

Coming to a stop Ryder reloaded the gun and looked as the other members of his team came up, each held onto a M-60. They opened fire on the vampires mowing them over in seconds.

"Come on, let's get in the building" Ryder barked as he raised his M-4 to his shoulder. They ran forward to the door in front of them. One man walked forward holding shape charges as to which he placed it on the door. Ryder smiled as suddenly the bomb detonated blowing the door away. The team charged in, weapons raised ready to fight. They stopped and looked around to see not a single vampire around.

"Colonel, no one is home" Ryder said into his radio as he walked forward slowly.

"_Copy, we are breaching now" _Colonel replied.

They then heard the sounds of the other explosions in the building and slowly they walked towards the area they were supposed the meet the other teams. As they moved their guns were up ready for any chance of an encounter with vampires. Walking through the building the dim lights shining around the building, lighting the area up a bit. Ryder's flashlight attached to his rifle cut through the darkness. Slowly he walked over to the corner of the hall. Holding up his hand the team stopped and they leaned up against the wall. He heard the sound of boots falling on the floor. Stepping out from the corner he snapped the gun up and looked as the other person had their gun up.

"Goddamn Ryder" Colonel said with a chuckle as he lowered his gun.

"Did you encounter anything?" Ryder questioned as they made their way to the farming section of the building.

"No, not a single leach was anywhere to be seen. Let's get theses people out of here and level this fucking place" Colonel said as they walked into the large room.

Looking around the soldiers saw an almost empty farm, maybe only two hundred people. Colonel led the group up to the control office to find it empty as well. Both Colonel and Ryder traded worrisome glances before the tech sergeant walked forward and began to work on the computers. Both of them walked towards the window and looked down as the humans in their restraints started to wake up. Ryder looked over to Colonel who nodded to him telling him to go and look.

Ryder nodded back and walked out of the room moving down the steps he looked around at the people staggering around. He saw something a brief flash of black hair of a young woman about eighteen. "AMBER" he bellowed as he ran forward to the woman. He stopped and looked at her as she leaned up against one of the walls. The girl looked at him but he saw it wasn't his sister making his heart sink. Looking at her he motioned her towards a soldier nearby. He looked as she just nodded and walked over to join the soldier who was passing out clothes to everyone.

He looked around as a woman cried in joy as she ran over to a teenager. She hugged the girl tightly, clear evidence that it was a reuniting of a mother and child. He smiled a bit as he sat down on a chair. The smile soon faded as he lowered his head into his hands. He was afraid they had bled her dry. Suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder making him look back to see Colonel looking at him.

"We'll find her son, I swear to god" Colonel said looking to him.

"I'm starting to loose hope in that" Ryder said as he looked down to his hands.

"RYDER" A voice screamed making him look up from his hands.

Pushing through the crowd was a girl of about eighteen. She screamed for Ryder making him stand to his feet. He looked around looking for the sound of the voice. He scanned through the crowd of people looking the source of the voice. He looked to see some black hair bouncing around and just as he saw a girl She pushed through the crowd and looked at Ryder who was looking back at her. Slowly looking back to Colonel who was smiling at him as he nodded. Looking back to her he slowly walked towards the girl as she walked towards him.

"AMBER" he roared as he broke into a sprint towards her.

"RYDER" she screamed closing the distance.

Ryder threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly as tears of joy dripped from his eyes. He held her tightly as he ran his fingers through her hair. She was real, she was really there. He had his sister back. He held her tightly, not wanting to let her go. Slowly he pulled back to see her crying too.

"You came for me" she said crying softly.

"Yes he did, this bastard never stopped looking for you" Colonel said with a chuckle

"Come on, let's get you to your new home" Ryder said as he placed his arm around her and started walking with the group of soldiers and survivors. He now felt fulfilled, he had his long lost sister back. Looking down to her he smiled more as he kissed the top of her head. Looking back to Colonel he smiled at him. He looked back down to her…

Suddenly a gunshot rang out and Ryder's eyes grew wide. Blood splashed across his face as a bloody and ragged hole appeared in her chest. Reacting quickly Ryder spun around and caught her as she fell to the ground. He cradled her head as he slowly lowered both of them to the ground. Blood dripped from the corners of her mouth as she looked up to him. She smiled softly as she reached up and rubbed his face.

"No Amber I just got you back, I can't loose you" he said as he let a few tears slip from his eyes.

"Ryder…kill them all, don't forget me" she said weakly as blood poured from her wound. "I love you big brother" she said softly as she looked at him before her head fell back over his arm.

Staring down at her he began to shake his head as he rocked her back and forth. He gently shook her making her head sway back and forth before he looked into her unblinking eyes. He shook his head, not wanting to accept that he had come all this way, having her in his arms just to have her taken away. "MEDIC" he roared looking back into the crowd.

"Man it has been a long time since I used a gun, I was aiming at the soldier" a voice said from a rafter above them with a chuckle.

Ryder slowly looked up to see a man smoking a cigar as he clutched onto .50ae desert eagle. He looked at Ryder as he slowly sat his sister's body down on the ground as a pair of medics came up and took her body away. Looking up at the who was laughing as he took a drag on his cigar before looking at Ryder.

"Tanner, you motherfucker you've gone to far this time" Colonel snarled looking at him.

"I'm sorry have we met before" Tanner said looking at Colonel.

"Yes, when you killed my wife after killing my son" Colonel snarled.

"Ah yes, I remember, the fucking coward who left his family to die" Tanner said with a laugh as he looked at Colonel.

That phrase struck Colonel the wrong way as he snapped the gun up. He looked at Tanner who had the pistol pointed at him. Just then Ryder stepped forward making Colonel look at him as his gun came to his shoulder. "Stand down Sergeant" Colonel snarled keeping the gun on Tanner.

"Yes, listen to your master, be a good dog and leave with the rest of the humans" Tanner said before he clanged the gun on the metal wall. Everyone looked as suddenly vampire soldiers came out from every room, except the exit.

Colonel looked around to see the people cowering, keeping themselves close to the soldiers to protect themselves. Ryder looked at Tanner who was smiling down at him as Colonel pulled on his arm. "Sergeant…SERGEANT…Ryder we need to get the fuck out of here. We need to get these people out of here to safety." Colonel said pulling at Ryder. The younger man was stronger and was able to hold his own against Colonel's strong grasp.

"Before this is all over I'm going to fucking kill you Tanner. I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU" Ryder roared as he cocked his M-4.

Together the soldiers kept their guns trained on the vampire soldiers. Tanner sat above it all and looked down at them. He watched as the human soldiers slowly pushed all of the human's out of the entrance until Colonel and Ryder were the last two out the door. Tanner holstered his pistol and looked over to his second in command. "Day suits, kill the soldiers, recapture our lost property…and bring me those two men." Tanner looked down at the soldiers who were prepared to attack. They looked up him as he flagged them forward. Turning his attention to his phone as it rang. "Time for me to get out of here" he said to himself as he left towards the underground parking lot.

XX

"All pilots begin attack run, UH-60s prepare to extract civilians and strike teams" Colonel said into his radio. just then a gunshot rang out and Colonel roared in pain as a bullet ripped into his shoulder. He staggered forward and looked back to see the vampires charging out of the building. "PROTECT THE CIVILIANS, FIGHT THEM TO THE DEATH…PROTECT THE CHILDREN. THIS IS COLONEL THIS WILL BE A HOT EXTRAXTION, I SAY AGAIN HOT EXTRACTION" Colonel roared as he opened fire on the vampires.

Colonel and Ryder ran forward as the other soldiers ran forward too. They slammed into the crates as bullets shot by them. Looking over at Ryder he saw it in his eyes, a pure hatred for the vampires.. He glanced back to see the children, teens, and young adults laying on the ground crying and screaming as bullets and tranquilizer darts fly over them. He heard something in his ear and listened to it before looking to Ryder who was reloading his gun. Holding up two fingers he signaled that their support would be there in two minuets.

He looked as Ryder just nodded to him before going back and trading fire with the vampires. Blood was seeping out of his left shoulder and he looked at it as he picked his rifle up. He wasn't going to let this injury stop him from trying to protect the children. Standing up he held the gun with one hand as he trained the sights on some vampires who were running from cover. He opened fire on them and watched as the bullets found their marks. He smiled a bit but it quickly faded as two soldiers to his right fell over dead. He looked to see they both had bullet holes through their heads.

Suddenly a pair of missiles slammed into the base of the building and the resulting explosion sent the vampires scattering as the fire consumed some of them. Colonel looked back to see a pair of F-22s fly by quickly. The humans cheered as they watched the fighter jets fly by. Just then coming in over the trees were helicopters and the rest of the jets.. The Black Hawks flew in low, sweeping over the trees and landing as F-35s came into a hover above them to protect them.

That was the cue and all the soldiers began to load everyone onto the waiting helicopters. It was clear to them all that the vampires weren't expecting them to have air support. Colonel looked as Ryder climbed into a helicopter, the same one that held the body of his sister as well as the rest of the dead. It took some time but they had managed to load the ten dead and twenty wounded onto the helicopter. Climbing in Colonel looked at Ryder as he kept firing his gun at the Vampires covering for anyone still left outside.

Once loaded the helicopters took off leaving as they escape was covered by the other aircraft. Looking out of the open door Colonel watched as their helicopter was the second to last in the line of helicopters. He looked over to Ryder who was sitting against the back of the helicopter cradling his dead sister. He felt bad for him, he had made him a promise to keep her alive and he failed. Suddenly a flash made him look back out to the last helicopter to see it had been consumed by a fireball and was tumbling to the ground below. It would be a quick death for whoever survived, and he knew there was nothing they could do.

"Level that fucking farm" he said into his radio. He looked back to the farm and watched as the fighter jets, and attack helicopters attacked the building. In a few seconds the building was nothing but a smoking and burning hole in the ground. Just as the attack helicopters were turning to leave a missile flew up from the ground and caught one. He looked as the explosion ripped the body of the helicopter apart. He now knew what had taken down the one black hawk. A vampire must have had a stinger missile. They were safe now, and with the fighter jets covering them, nothing could follow them. This was a great victory for the human race, but it came at a heavy price.

XX

Ryder was in the morgue of the cave, he was looking down at his sister's body, a lone tear slipped from his eyes as he looked as her cold, lifeless, and pale body. He had watched her die and was powerless to save her. Others had come and gone to see the ones who didn't make it, who had given their lives to save the captives. Now he was all that remained. He looked down at her as he took a drag on his cigarette.

"Ryder?" he heard Lucy's voice say softly from behind him.

"What?" was all he could muster to say as he continued to stare at Amber's body.

"Look Ryder, I know what you are going through, I know how hard it is to loose a family member. My father, the one I told you about he is lost to me, he's a vamp. As for my mother I watched a group tear her apart and drain her. If it wasn't for my father I'd be dead, and…" Lucy explained as she stood behind Ryder who had never once turned to face her.

"Does this story have a fucking point to it?" Ryder interrupted with a growl as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Yes, it does" she said slightly hurt by his tone, this was a side of him she had never seen before. "Don't let that anger and hurt consume you, turn it around and make it a weapon" she said walking up to him as she did she tried to put her arms on his shoulders. He just shrugged her off and moved away from her. "Oh and I was sent here to tell you Colonel needs to see you."

He just looked back at her and nodded before walking out of the room leaving her there. He walked through the halls, carrying a picture of his sister as he walked. He walked forward through a pair of doors until he came to a white hall. Turing to his left he made his way down the hall until he came to a door with two armed guards out front of it. Walking in he looked to see Colonel sitting up in bed, his arm in a sling. He then noticed that Jade and Tori were in the room with him as well, explaining the armed guards out front of the room.

"How you holding up?" Colonel asked looking at him.

"That's a pretty fucking stupid question…sir" Ryder growled a bit before he remembered he was talking to Colonel.

"Thought so, Jade and Tori I have a mission for you two, I want you two to sneak back into LA" Colonel said as he turned his attention back to the girls.

"What?" Tori said with a raised eyebrow.

"No way, I'm not taking her into a city full of vampires" Jade protested as she took Tori's hand in hers.

"I know the risk of it, I need you two to go and see Tori's father. The only reason I am sending Tori with you Jade is because if he sees his baby girl still alive and healthy he might be more agreeable to help us out. Ryder you are going with them, you are their escort. War is upon us now, and we need all the allies we can get. Those are your orders" Colonel said looking at them.

"Colonel Jade and I aren't military, we don't have to follow your orders" Tori said looking at him.

"I know that, I am asking this as a favor from you two, we need help now. Fall is just about on us as well. The harvest was good but game is getting scares, we need help. I think your father is our best bet. Please help out the colony" Colonel asked looking at them.

Jade looked over to Tori who looked back at her and nodded slightly before nodding fully to Colonel. Jade quickly pulled Tori into her arms and held her tightly as she kissed her lovingly. "I'll protect you" she said softly as the three of them walked out of the room and prepared to make their way into the vampire filled streets of LA.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Well folks my damn kitten busted my computer that lil shit. This will be the very first time I upload and write something using my phone. I must say I fucking love my smart phone. OK enough about my phone time to talk about the chapter. Well this one will end with quite a twist none of you will see coming. That's all I really have to say I hope y'all enjoy it please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the victorious universe nor do I have any money to be sued. I just doing this for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Jade looked down at a pistol that was holstered on her hip. She was carrying one just incase they ran into any trouble from _Lurkers _or vampires. Tori had her pistol crossbow strapped to her thigh. She had an ammo vest on and it was covered in stakes and arrows. They looked at one another as they walked into the hanger of the cave. They looked to see Ryder was waiting for them.

"Ready to go?" He questioned looking at them

"Yeah, ready as can be giving, we are about to walk into a city full of vampires" Tori said looking to Ryder as they moved to a waiting black hawk.

Ryder was decked out, he was armed with an M-4. Aside from that he had .357 revolver on his hip. His crossbow was slung over his back, already loaded with a wooden arrow. He walked a few paces behind Jade and Tori who were holding hands. Just before they got on they stopped and turned to look at him.

"What?" He asked looking to them.

"We just wanted to say how sorry we are for what happened to your sister" Jade said looking to him.

"Yeah, we have all lost ones we love to vamps, whether they were changed like my family or killed like many others. We will be here for you always Ryder" Tori said placing a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her and then looked to Jade who just nodded in agreement with Tori. "Thanks you two" he said looking at them as he reached up and gripped Tori's hand. Together they continued on towards the helicopter as the pilot finished his preflight check.

"WAIT I'M COMING WITH YOU THREE" Lucy's voice sounded from the back of the cave making the three of them turn to look at her. She was carrying a compound bow in her right hand being as she was left handed. She had a quiver of wooden arrows on her back, aside from that she had two pistols, one on each hip. She walked up and looked at them before smiling a bit before turning to Ryder.

"Why are you coming?" he asked his girlfriend who was looking at him.

"Because I know you three are going to talk to Tori's dad I figure maybe I can find my father" she said looking between the three of them before walking towards the helicopter as the blades came to life. They whirled around, the wind kicking her blonde hair. She stepped up and grabbed the holding strap inside the helicopter and looked back to the three of them looking at her. "ALSO YOU THREE WILL NEED A BETTER ARCHER THAN RYDER THERE" she bellowed over the sound of the helicopter blades.

"I FUCKING LOVE THAT GIRL" Ryder said with a bellowing laugh as he climbed into the helicopter with Jade and Tori.

**XX**

The helicopter came in low over the hills. The sun had gone down making it safe for Jade to be out. The city was within a mile of them, it was the safest for them. Landing the first one out was Ryder his gun was up, the silenced gun swept around. Seeing no threat he flagged them it was safe to get out.

Jade, Tori, and Lucy jumped out of the helicopter. Looking back they watched as the helicopter took off leaving them there. They walked up to Ryder who was unfolding a tactical map of LA. His light shone on the map as he looked at the three women.

"Jade what is the best way into the city?" Ryder asked looking at her as she knelt down next to him.

Looking the map over she looked. She had a slight problem it was hard to read. Slowly she started to understand it as she looked it over. She tapped a location before looking to Ryder. "Right here it's a service entrance into the sub-walk."

"The sub-walk, that's a lot of fucking vampires" Lucy said looking at Ryder who just nodded in agreement as he lit up a cigarette.

"It's night there won't be many down there" Jade said looking to Lucy.

"Well let's get a move on" Tori said looking at everyone.

Ryder stood up gripping the map in his hands and began to fold it up. He looked as Tori kissed Jade before she led the way towards the entrance. Jade walked up to the door and saw it was ajar making her stop. She looked at the door handle to see blood on the handle, and it was fresh.

She moved Tori behind herself to keep her between her and whatever could be in there. Walking in slowly she saw it was dark but thanks to the virus she could see. "Stay close" she whispered as they walked down some metal steps. Glancing around she saw blood smeared across the walls. She knew that with the scent of three humans with her they would attract the attention of most if not all _lurkers_.

**XX**

David stood in Tanner's office, the lead vampire hunter stood there in his office. He looked as the man stood there looking at a laptop. He was smiling as he watched a live image of two cars driving away from the city.

"So tell me why do you care what they do?" David asked making Tanner look up at him.

"Because if possible they might be able to lead us right to a large collection of humans" Tanner said as he lit a cigar

"How can you be so sure?" David questioned looking at him.

"I know that they are searching for Jade" Tanner said looking back to the computer.

David looked at Tanner as the smoke curled around him. His hand gently rubbed his pistol handle that was holstered on his hip. He chewed on the thought of putting a bullet in Tanner's head. He knew his daughter would be safe if Tanner was dead. He unsnapped his holster and gripped his pistol tightly. Pulling it out he lifted it quietly out of his holster. He leveled the sights onto the back of Tanner's head.

"If you plan on shooting me make sure you hit me in the brain stem" Tanner said not taking his eyes off of the computer.

"I know the risk of killing you but then again why would you risk your own daughter's life" David said before holstering his pistol.

Tanner sat there staring at the computer, visiably tense after what David said. Slowly Tanner closed the computer and turned in his chair to face David. He took a drag on his cigar before standing up to face David. He was as tall as David, but unlike David he was far more muscular.

"I know that your daughter is still human and out there" David said in a low tone as he got into Tanner's face. "Who knows where this blood substitute will go, but in the end human blood will still be top shelf shit. How much do you think someone will pay for a glass of your daughter's blood?" David asked with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Leave now" Tanner snarled as he looked at David.

"What's the matter did I hit a sore spot?" David asked with a snort as he looked at Tanner.

"LEAVE NOW FUCKER" Tanner roared as he grabbed David and violently pushed him towards the door in his office.

He looked as David just snorted a laugh as he walked away. Tanner looked at him before he slammed the door to his office shut. He turned and looked at his desk before walking to it. He stopped and looked down at it before opening one of the drawlers. Reaching in he pulled out a picture. He looked at it and sighed slightly as he looked at the picture of his daughter.

XX

Jade walked through the dark halls of the maintenance tunnel. She looked as the door to the main sub-walk tunnel. She slowly opened the door and looked to see it was empty. Walking through the door she flagged the others to follow her.

They quietly walked out into the tunnels ready for anything. Jade walked over to a map and looked at it. She smiled seeing they were close to their destination. They walked to the left following the path laid out in front of them. They then quickly stopped when they heard talking ahead of them. Ryder quickly pushed all three of the women into a doorway. He looked over to see a pair of maintenance workers walking and talking.

He kept his M-4 sighted on them as they walked by. He looked as they were talking as they made there way to a door. Just as the lead one got to the door he opened it before turning to his workmate. He let out a deep laughter indicating one of them had made a joke. Suddenly a form shot out of the door attacking the first man. Blood began to splash out across the floor as a second form shot out of the door and attacked the other man.

"Shit..._lurkers_" Ryder muttered as he looked back to the three women. Just as he turned back to look, he turned to look into the blood red eyes of a _lurker_. It looked back at him before it began to let out a powerful shriek. It was a stunning sonic blast that caused Ryder's ears to ring. Thinking quickly he gripped his revolver before grabbing the monster by its throat. He pushed it up against the wall as he looked at the rows of daggers in its mouth that were once its teeth. The wings of the creature that were once its arms an hands wrapped around him. He forced the barrel of his revolver into its mouth. He pulled the trigger of the gun, the head acting like a silencer for the revolver. Blood and brain matter shot up behind its head, coating the wall before its eyes rolled back in its head and it died.

Just then there was a fiery explosion making Ryder turn and look. Burning pieces of the second_ lurker _fell to the ground. Lucy walked up to Ryder and looked at him with a smile as she knocked a new arrow. But before she could say anything there was a loud series of screeching making the four of them look back. They looked to see at least thirty _lurkers_ moving down the tunnel at them.

Jade quickly grabbed Tori's hand and pulled her past Ryder and Lucy. She knew what to do, she needed to lead them and the _lurkers_ to the surface. Running through the halls, she looked to see the main sub-walk tunnel. Blasting through the door she looked around to see she was close to Hollywood Arts. She ran straight for the door that would take them into the school. Looking back she watched as Ryder and Lucy came through the door.

Turning back up the steps she ran up them pulling Tori along. She quickly pushed the door open and turned as Lucy was the last one through the door. As soon as she was through she slammed the door shut and deadbolted it. She then looked to Ryder as he pushed a trophy case over in front of the door.

"That won't hold em for long" he said looking over to them.

"Jade?" A voice questioned making them turn to see Lane walking up.

Ryder and Lucy quickly stepped forward, weapons raised. Lane's hands went up before Ryder quickly grabbed him.

"Say a fucking word and you die, got it?" Ryder growled as he forced Lane towards the janitor's closet.

The three women followed him towards the closet. They walked in as Ryder threw Lane at the wall, knocking some of the tools to the ground. Growling in pain he looked up as they gathered around him. Looking at them his eyes soon fell onto Tori.

"Tori? You're alive?" He questioned looking at her.

"Yes she is but right now you need to listen and listen well. _Lurkers _are right on our asses, you need to evacuate the school now" Jade said looking at Lane.

Suddenly they all heard the crash making them look out the door. _Lurkers _were moving over one another as the came out of the door. They growled as and hissed as the walked around, searching for the humans.

"We need to separate" Ryder said looking at them all. "Jade, Tori you two continue on with the mission. Lucy we are going to lead the _lurkers _away. Lane you are coming with us" Ryder said as he grabbed Lane and opened the door.

Lucy loosed an arrow that found its mark in the head of one of the mutations. It exploded as Ryder snapped his M-4 up and opened fire. The bullets ripped into the creatures causing them to shriek out in pain. They both turned an ran, dragging Lane along with them. Glancing back they looked to see all of the monsters following them. Looking past them Ryder saw Jade and Tori run out of the closet, the _lurkers _never payed them no attention.

"Evacuate the school now" Lucy said to Lane as he grabbed the fire alarm. She looked around as the alarms started ringing. The doors opened, spilling teachers and students into the halls with the monsters. In a flash the monsters turned their attention to the vampires in the halls.

"They're killing everyone" Lane said in shock as he looked to Ryder and Lucy.

"That was the plan" Ryder said with a devilish smile as he pushed Lane into the swarm of dying vampires.

They looked as Lane tripped over his feet and slammed into the tile floor. He looked back to see Ryder and Lucy running away leaving them there. He heard the sound of clawed feet falling on the ground next to his head. Looking up he looked as one of the monsters had its sights set on him. He screamed out as it stabbed its clawed wings into him silencing him once and for all.

XX

David still was chuckling as he thought about how upset he had made Tanner. He walked into his house to see Holly waiting for him. Smiling he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. Looking to her they started to walk into the living room. Just then his phone rung making him sigh as he answered it.

He listened as the woman told him of the _lurker_ attack on the high school. He sighed as he hung the phone up and looked to Holly. Turning he prepared to leave but stopped when he saw Jade standing in his house. A pistol was in her hand as she pointed it at him.

"Jade, what are you doing and why are you pointing a gun at me?" David asked as he moved Holly behind him.

"I'm sorry David I truly am but I need to talk to you. Holly please sit you too David" she said motioning to the couch. She looked as he moved Holly to the couch and sat down. Jade sat down in a chair keeping her pistol on them.

"Jade where have you been?" David asked looking at her.

"With humans, I know of a colony that is surviving" she said looking at him. "They sent me here to talk to you to ask you to help them."

"Help them? Why would I help them?" He asked looking at her.

He looked at her as she let a smile craw across her face. Her left hand raised up and she snapped her fingers. He and his wife looked at her confused before they heard the sound of boots falling on the hardwood floor. They looked as a person walked into the living room and looked at them. Both of them gasped as they gripped on one another.

"Hey mom, hey dad" Tori said with a smile as she looked at them.

XX

"We have been fucking driving for two goddamn days" Trina wined as she looked out the window.

"Look if I knew where they went we would already be there" Andre grumbled looking out the windshield.

Andre had tried to switch passengers with Robbie but he was smart. The nerdy man didn't want to listen to Trina's bitching. Looking at her he watched as she opened a blood pack. He watched as she hungrily ingested the animal blood. He could see her ear was pointed like his, the mutation was taking its hold on them. They were struggling to keep their sanity as the blood deprivation seemed to affect them.

He looked at the moon through the windshield. As he drove when he noticed something a second moon. He stopped the car and ignored Trina as she protested him stopping. Looking back he saw Robbie and Cat climb out of their car. They looked as the second moon seemed to grow closer to them. Just then they heard it, the sound of helicopter blades. Their eyes grew wide as the helicopter came in low, its spotlight landing on them.

They quickly turned to try to get to the cars. Just as they got to them two gunshots rang out. The bullets found the engines of the cars making them stop running. They were stranded there looking around as a group of hum-ves surrounded them. People jumped out of them and quickly snapped their guns up at them. They looked as a man walked through the group, his left arm was in a sling.

"Hello folks, you are now prisoners of the human race. I am Colonel the one who will be keeping you four alive. Take them to the cave" Colonel ordered walking back to the vehicles.

XX

"Gotcha" Tanner said with a smile as he was watching the live video feed from the UAV. He had watched the humans capture the four vampires. He stood up from the desk in his office of his home. The next day he would un mass a strike force to hit the humans in their cave. He stepped out of his office when suddenly he was struck over the back of his head. Growling in pain he rolled over to see a human standing there with an M-4 pointed at him.

"You, you're that human soldier named Ryder" Tanner said as he looked up to the human from the floor.

"Yeah, now you will pay for killing my sister" Ryder snarled as he pressed the silenced gun to his forehead.

Ryder looked down at Tanner, the murderer of his sister. He held this vampire's life in his hands. His mind jumped to his sister as he thought about her dying words._ Kill them all _his sister said again on his head. Just then he heard the sound of a pistol hammer cocking. He looked over to see Lucy looking at him a pistol in her hand. In a flash it was up and pointed at him making him look at her.

"Lucy?" He questioned looking at her.

"You can't kill him" she said looking at him.

"AND WHY THE FUCK NOT?" He roared the question at her.

"Because... because he's my father" she said keeping the pistol on him as his eyes widened.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Hello everyone new chapter for y'all. This will be a sad chapter as well as touching and a cliff hanger. I know y'all will enjoy it. On another note if anyone out their is an artist I'd like to ask if one of you would like to draw a cover art for this story. If you do just drop me a line. OK well onto the chapter hope y'all enjoy it please r&r thanks.**

**Rated M for strong language, strong graphic violence, strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the victorious universe. Just this plot and story which I'm doing for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

_"Warning... warning vampire incursion. Evacuate...evacuate" _a computerized voice called over the speakers. People clamored around as they struggled to get the children out first. They were the future, they needed to be protected at any cost.

Colonel ran through the halls only stopping to look down at his handicap. Pulling out his combat knife he cut the strap to the sling. He moved his left arm growling in protest as his arm was still healing. He looked as children ran by him, an armed escort ushering them to safety.

"Colonel" Helen's voice called making him turn to look at her. Together they walked towards the medical wing of the cave.

"You're supposed to be on the AC-130" he said turning to face her before he went through the door.

"You need to leave now as well, I need my military leader there" she said looking at him.

"Negative ma'am, I will be on the last transport out. There will be a hundred military troops going with you and the civilians to outpost bravo. The rest of the military and I are going to outpost alpha. Corporal please take the overseer to the transport plane" Colonel explained before turning to a man who was escorting Helen to safety.

Colonel opened the door and looked in as people clamored to get the patients out. He walked past them to see the new vampires standing there shackled. He looked at them before he turned to Beck. "Do you trust them?" He asked looking to the vampire.

"Yes I do" Beck replied as Sikowitz was walking by them.

Just then there was a loud snarl and Sikowitz screamed out in pain. They looked to see Andre, his fangs sunk deep into the crook of his old teacher's neck. Acting quickly both Beck and Colonel pulled him off of Sikowitz. They threw him to the ground Beck turned to help Sikowitz, Colonel turned his attention to Andre. Cocking the action to his F2000 he pointed the gun at Andre. He slowly lowered the gun as Andre suddenly started going into convolutions. Just then Andre took a deep breath making Colonel look at him with wide eyes.

XX

_**(Thirty minuets earlier)**_

"Your... your father?" Ryder questioned looking between Tanner and Lucy. He looked at her as she nodded and kept the gun on him. Slowly he lowered the gun and took a step back from Tanner. They looked as Tanner stood up before looking to Lucy and then back to Ryder. Ryder rested his gun against his chest and looked as Tanner stared at him.

"Hello Lucy, nice to see you still well and healthy" Tanner said looking to his daughter.

"When did you plan on telling me?" Ryder asked looking at Lucy.

"I didn't" she replied walking over to Tanner's side.

"What!? Lucy are you aware he is the lead human hunter?" Ryder growled looking at her.

She stopped and looked at him as he looked at her. Her father the reason humans are being hunted like animals? Slowly her eyes drifted over to Tanner, his golden eyes locked on her.

"He's also the reason my sister is dead. Lucy he killed her" Ryder said causing her to look at him.

"Is that true, is what Ryder saying true father?" She asked turning to face her father. She looked at him as he said nothing but just stared at her. When it took to long for an answer she screamed out and slammed Tanner to a wall. "ANSWER ME" she screamed at him before backing away.

"Yes it's true, I hunt humans. In fact there is an army on its way to your colony. Oh yes, I know about the colony" Tanner said walking up to be near Lucy who was breathing heavily. She was in shock after hearing her father was hunting humans. He looked back to Ryder who was glaring at him, nostrils flailing as he stared at him. "The shortage has hit everyone, even me. We need all the humans we can get our hands on. Seeing as I've got two here, I can afford to have a drink."

Too slow Ryder watched in pure horror as Tanner attacked his own daughter. His fangs sunk into her flesh, finding her jugular vein. Blood gushed out and ran down her back as she screamed in pain. His fangs ripped deeper into her flesh making her scream louder.

Ryder shot forward, and ripped Tanner away from Lucy. He looked as Lucy hit the floor cringing in pain, her hands going up to stop the bleeding. Looking back to Tanner who was growling, he returned the growl. Blood dripped off of his chin as he tried to advance on Ryder. Cocking his fist back he punched the vampire in the face. He punched him again and again until he was in front of the window. Jumping in the air Ryder kicked his feet out, connecting the blow strait to Tanner's chest. He looked to see Tanner crash through the glass and land in the grass of his front yard. Standing up Tanner snarled at him before turning and running off.

Ryder looked back down to Lucy who laying on the floor. Blood seeped from her wound as she looked up at Ryder. He dropped down next to her, rummaging around he found a throw blanket. He quickly pressed it to her neck and looked at her. She smiled a bit as she reached up and with her bloody hand and stroked his cheek.

"I love you" she said softly looking at him.

"I love you too, just hold on, we will have a cure soon. I lost my sister I can't loose you" he said in a strained voice as he looked down at her.

"Please Ryder, I want to die as a human" she said as she pulled Ryder's revolver from his hip. She sat the gun in his hand and looked at him.

Slowly he nodded as he pulled the hammer back on the revolver. Reaching up he placed his hand over her eyes, and just before he did he could see the gold sneaking its way into her irises. "I love you" he whispered as he placed the muzzle of his revolver under her chin. A lone tear slipped from his eyes as he closed them tightly.

"I love you too" she softly said as she let a slight cry as her hand reached up and took his free hand.

The gun fired, Lucy's hand went limp. Slowly Ryder opened his eyes and looked down at her lifeless body. He looked down at the gun before dropping it to the ground. Tanner had now taken two people he loved, and he wanted revenge, so much he could feel the fires of vengeance consuming him. Suddenly he snapped his head up and roared a vindictive roar as he clutched onto her body. He heard a twig snap making him look over his shoulder to see three vampire soldiers walking towards him. Letting out a roar of pain and vengeance he launched himself at the soldiers, wooden arrows in hand as he flew at them.

XX

"Tori...you're alive?" Holly asked moving towards her daughter.

Jade stood up, her pistol was pointed at Holly making her stop. Tori's hand moved over and placed it on the barrel. She looked to Jade and smiled at her, her way of telling Jade she trusted her mother not to harm her. Slowly she walked forward and in a flash Holly hugged Tori tightly as she cried tears of joy. David joined in the hug, he to crying like Holly and Tori.

They were overjoyed to see their daughter still alive and healthy. Slowly they parted from their daughter and looked at her. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she moved over next to Jade.

"What do you need?" David asked looking from Tori to Jade.

"Colonel, the military leader of the colony has requested that somehow you distract Tanner from the humans before they launch an attack on the city" Jade explained as she looked to David.

"An attack?" David questioned looking at them.

"Yes, we are tired of living in the dirt like animals" Tori said looking to her father.

"David you have to, you just have to, too protect our daughter" Holly said looking at him.

David looked to Holly before looking back to Jade and Tori. Fraternizing or conspiring with humans was a crime punishable by ashing. Jade knew the risk, she was here with Tori after all. He would do anything for his daughters, and now one needed life saving help. He looked at her before walking over to her and pulling her into a hug.

"Anything to keep you alive" he said looking at her.

"Thank you" Tori said softly as she hugged her father before turning to her mother. She hugged her too, a few tears slipped from her eyes. "I love you two, but we have to go. We've been gone to long, the longer we are gone the more danger we are in."

"Wait, how will I be able to contact you?" David asked looking at them.

"Colonel will contact you" Tori said looking at him as they prepared to leave.

Jade looked as Tori's parents hugged her tightly before slowly letting her go. As Tori walked away her hand still clung to Holly's, tears dripping from her eyes. Slowly they made their way to the sub-walk entrance. They walked down the steps only looking back to see Holly and David looking down at them. They waved at them before Holly buried her sobbing face into David's chest.

The looked as they closed the door leaving them in the dark. They moved down the path, as they walked they left the steps to Tori's parents behind. Neither one said a word as they walked. Looking over to her, Jade could see the pain in Tori's eyes. Reaching over she took Tori's hand in hers. Just as she did this Tori stopped walking, tears welling up in her eyes.

Jade looked at her as she slowly feel to her knees as she wept. Her girlfriend needed her and so she knelt down next to her. Placing an arm around Tori she held her close. Tori's warm body seemed to radiate its warmth to Jade. Tori grabbed Jade's shirt, pulling herself to Jade she sobbed loudly, burring her face into Jade's chest.

"What is it bade?" Jade asked softly as she rubbed Tori's back.

"Just seeing them brought back old memories...I miss them so much" Tori cried holding onto Jade.

Jade looked at Tori as she kept crying. Slowly she sat back, her back against a pillar. She pulled Tori into her arms, Tori's legs were stretched. Her head was rested on Jade's chest, her tears soaking into hers and the vampire's clothes. Slowly she looked up to look into those golden eyes that sat in Jade's head.

"I don't want to loose you, I've lost you once" Tori said softly.

"You won't, I swear to God you won't" Jade replied kissing her, showing her she meant it.

Together they stood up and started walking down the path again. Neither talked, instead they held hands as they moved. They walked, weary of any possible encounter with vampires, or worse. They found an exit that would take them to the surface. Walking up the steps they came out onto the surface close to the out skirts of the city.

When they looked around Jade stopped, they were in front of her house. Slowly her and Tori walked up the steps into the house. Walking in Tori was taken aback as she walked around the living room. She stopped and looked at the mantle above the fireplace. There above everything else she saw a picture of herself.

"We're going to stay here tonight" Jade said walking up behind Tori.

"What about Ryder and Lucy?" Tori asked as she moved down the mantel looking at all the pictures. There were pictures of Jade's family, their friends, and pictures of them together. She stopped when she saw something her old shirt, and it caught her attention.

"They are going to meet us where we were dropped off at" Jade said seeing where Tori's eyes had fallen. "You left that in the car the day I helped you escape" she said placing her hands on her lover's shoulders.

Tori's hand reached up and squeezed Jade's hand. Her head tipped down, her eyes watering up as she thought of that night. Slowly her other hand reached up, and she gripped the locket. Slowly she looked back over her shoulder to Jade. Her hazel eyes locked with her gold eyes. Turning to face her she reached up and stroked Jade's cheek.

Leaning forward Jade placed her lips to Tori's. Slowly both wrapped their arms around one another. Together they walked up the steps, moving towards the bedroom. Opening the door they slowly moved towards the bed. Jade undid the ammo vest that adorned Tori's chest. She dropped the vest to the hardwood floor, hearing the sound of the arrows and stakes clattering on the ground.

Tori pulled at Jade's shirt, slowly tugging off of her body and over her head. She looked at Jade's black lace bra, her body was still well toned. Her hands slowly trailed around Jade's flat stomach as Jade removed her shirt. Tori's hair bounced down her back as Jade dropped her shirt to the floor.

Jade looked Tori's sun kissed body over before gently kissing her neck. Her lips tenderly nipping at her neck, being ever so careful not to let her fangs out. Her fingers slowly moved around Tori's frame. They moved back towards the bed. Jade slowly pushed her down onto the bed.

Tori was growing more and more aroused as her hands moved around the small of Jade's back. Reaching down she undid the button on the vampriess's jeans. She proceeded to un zipper them before slowly pulling them down. She looked as Jade kicked them off, knocking them to the floor.

Jade then pulled Tori's jeans off, slowly and sensually. They both laid there, wearing only their bras and underwear. Their lips met again, their tongues came out meeting in each other's mouths. They savored the flavors of the kiss as their hands roamed one another's bodies.

Tori slowly moved her hands up Jade's back, until they found her bra strap. She unsnapped the bra and slowly tugged the straps down over Jade's shoulders. She looked as Jade's breast were exposed, making them gleam in the low light. It became apparent to them that the sun was starting to rise. They looked as the automatic sun shades slid down.

Jade looked as they closed, so Jade leaned over and lit a candle. The orange flames flickered around, lighting them up making them both glow in the soft haze. Jade slowly undid Tori's bra and removed it, dropping it to the ground. Leaning down she kissed the top of the human's breast. She began to hear Tori moan loudly as she gently massaged Tori's breast. She felt her fingers tangle in her hair as Tori continued to elicit cries of pleasure.

Tori sat up, moaning with pleasure as she held Jade's head to her breast. Her head tipped back, her nails dug into Jade's back causing her to hiss a bit. She pushed Jade back so that her head hung over the bed. Slowly she kissed down Jade's body until she found the hem of her underwear. Slowly she tugged them off of Jade exposing her waiting core. Looking up at her and smiled as she prepared to make love to the vampire again, the love of her life.

XX

The blinds slowly lifted up the next night. The sun was below the horizon, meaning it was safe for the vampires. Jade had her arms wrapped around Tori as they slept in the bed. Her face was buried in the human's brown locks. The scent was intoxicating to the vampire. Slowly Jade's golden orbs opened and she looked out into the night sky. She gently shook Tori's shoulder waking her from her slumber. It was time for them to leave, to meet Ryder and Lucy. Tori yawned and rolled onto her side and looked up into Jade's eyes before giving her a loving kiss.

"I love you" Tori whispered against Jade's lips.

"I love you too" Jade cooed as she tenderly stroked Tori's cheek.

"Well I was wondering when the hell you two would wake up" a voice said from the foot of the bed.

Both of them jumped up from the bed, covers falling off of them exposing their breast. Looking at them was a man, sitting in a chair smoking a cigar. This was Tanner the famous human hunter. Jade turned to the nightstand where she had left the pistol at to see it gone.

"Looking for this, please put some clothes on" he said motioning towards the clothing laying on the floor as he held onto Jade's pistol. "And before one of you ask I knew you two were in the city thanks to the survivors of the attack on the school." He said looking at them as they dressed themselves.

Jade growled at Tanner as his golden eyes gleamed in the low light almost glowing. He was eying Tori hungrily, whither it be a thirst or lust she was getting defensive. She wanted to rip his throat out as he continued to eye Tori. Snapping her bra on she moved over to put herself between her and Tanner as she pulled her shirt on.

"So defensive over your play thing" Tanner said with a chuckle.

"Very" Jade snarled looking at him.

"You know Tanner, you forgot about something" Tori said from behind Jade.

"Oh and what's that my dear?" He questioned as he looked to his cigar.

"This" Tori replied.

Stepping out from behind Jade she flicked her wrist quickly, her crossbow coming to life. She looked at him as he looked to her. Just as he did she fired the wooden arrow. The arrow slammed into his hand before skewering it to his shoulder making him roar in pain. Seizing the moment both Tori and Jade ran.

Jade led the way, and as she ran she bent over grabbing her fallen pistol and Tori's vest. They bolted into the hallway and ran for the window at the end of it. Pulling Tori close she raised her pistol and fired three quick shots. They didn't need to be accurate, they just needed to hit the glass. The bullets hit the glass sending shards of glass flying. Running forward quickly Jade scooped Tori up. Jumping up Jade rolled around in the air and so her back crashed through the second floor hall window.

They flew through the air, glass flying around them as they fell to the ground below. Suddenly Jade's back slammed into the roof of a car. She laid there for a few seconds before looking to Tori. She looked at her to see she was ok. Slowly they climbed off of the car, both groaning in pain from the impact. Looking around they didn't see anyone around them.

Looking up they saw Tanner looking down at them. They watched him roar in pain as he pulled the arrow from his shoulder and hand. Looking at one another they quickly ran. They ran in the direction of the flats outside of the city. As they ran Tori put her vest on, and reloaded her crossbow. Looking uo they saw the helicopter coming to pick them up. Reaching back Tori gripped two objects in her hands. Slamming them together they shot out bright green flames. Holding them high she waved the flairs, as her and Jade came to a stop.

They smiled as the helicopter turned in their direction. They had escaped Tanner and were ready to go home. They then realized that Ryder and Lucy weren't there. Looking around for them, they saw nothing. Suddenly there was a vapor trail following an orange fire ball. Both of them looked up to see as a missile flying through the air. They watched as the missile slammed into the tail of the black hawk helicopter. It began to spin around as fire consumed the tail.

"NO" both screamed as the helicopter turned nose first and slammed into the ground. A fireball shot up into the air making them shield their eyes. Looking back they looked at the burning wreckage. Neither could move, for some reason it felt like hope was gone.

"Jade" Tori said weakly making Jade look at her.

Looking at her Jade watched as she looked over to her. Her eyes, full of sadness and pain as she looked at back to her. Just then Tori started to fall to her knees. Jade caught her as she draped over her arms. Slowly Jade dropped to the ground cradling Tori's head in her hands. Looking down she saw the tranquilizer dart in Tori's shoulder blade. She pulled it out and tossed it away from them. Rolling her over in her arms, she gently shook her to try to elicit a response. She looked to see the drugs had fully taken Tori over, she was breathing softly as she slept.

There was a sharp pain in her back making her growl in pain. Looking over her shoulder she saw a dart sticking out of her back. She cradled Tori's head in her hands as she looked up to the burning wreck. Her vision began to blur as she looked back to Tori. Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder, but she never took her eyes off of Tori.

Glancing up if only for a second she saw soldiers closing in on them. She slowly fell backwards into the grass clutching Tori tightly. Looking up, her vision blurring, but she was able to make out the figure. Tanner was standing over them looking down at them.

"I can be very generous my dear, you two will have a day to spend with each other. That's more then most of us ever had. After that you're going to be ashed for turning on your kind" he explained as he knelt down to look at Jade. His hand and shoulder had blood dripping from the wounds. He looked at her as slowly she succumbed to the drugs and passed out. She clung to Tori tightly as the soldiers prepared to move them. They were now in the hands of the vampires and at their mercy.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**New chapter folks I'm glad y'all are loving it I get over a hundred views in twenty four hours one one chapter. I'll make y'all a deal I will publish the next chapter when I hit 55 reviews if it happens today then tomorrow a new chapter will be up well hope y'all enjoy it please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the victorious universe I just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**C****hapter Eleven**

_** (LA, 2011)**_

_Looking around the classroom she watched as Jade sat down next to her. Tori blushed nervously as she brushed her hair over her ear. Looking over she saw Jade looking at her. There was no vampire virus, no struggling to survive, there was only freedom and peace. Both had been struggling with their feelings for one another. They would bicker back and forth but it was their way of covering their feelings up._

_ "Ok Tori, Jade I need to see you both after class" Sikowitz said looking at them._

_ Both of them looked at each other before turning back to their teacher who sipped on his coconut. Class seemed to drag on after that but soon it was over. Both Jade and Tori stood there waiting to see what Sikowiz had to say to them both._

_ "You two ain't putting forth a big enough effort in acting like a true couple, so I want you two to meet me tonight at the sushi bar where we can talk more." He explained looking at them._

_ "What time?" Jade ventured looking at him._

_ "Eight PM" he said as he walked by them._

_ Tori looked at him as he left them both standing in the room. Slowly she looked over at Jade as she walked out of the room leaving her there to her thoughts. Soon though she thought of why Sikowitz was doing this. It had to do with that play they were in. As she walked out of the room she thought of how her and Jade were supposed to be husband and wife._

_ When the parts were handed out and she found out she was supposed to be the husband to Jade her heart had just about stopped. Rehearsal had become a bit of a fight though, it seemed both were hiding something. That day dragged on for her until it was time to go home at three. Once the day was over she rushed home somewhat over excited._

_ She spent the next few hours getting ready. Styling her hair, picking out the clothes, and picking out her outfit. When she had everything set the way she wanted, she got on her way. Getting a ride from her mother, the only one in her family who knew her secret. Her secret was she was attracted to women, Jade being the top of the list. The mean, pale, Goth girl had managed to get herself lodged in the Latino's heart._

_ "Have fun dear" Holly said with a smile as Tori got out of the car._

_ Tori smiled back at her before walking over to the restaurant. Walking in she looked around, and then she saw Jade. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, her thumbs coming out of the sides of the sleeves. She had on a black mini skirt, with black leggings. Tori looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a pink shirt with a brown jacket. Jade looked far more beautiful than Tori, at least it Tori's mind._

_ "Hey Vega" Jade said as Tori sat down next to her._

_ "Hey Jade" Tori Replied looking over to her, but when Jade's blue eyes met hers she turned her head. She fought back a blush before she saw Sikowitz walk up. _

_ "Oh I just love this dark drink they have here" he said picking up a glass bottle, before taking a sip of its contents._

_ "Um Sikowitz" Jade started looking at him._

_ "That's soy sauce" Tori finished before looking at Jade._

_ He looked at them before looking back to the glass in his hand. "Ah yes well" he said taking another drink._

_ "So why are we here?" Jade asked looking at him._

_ "You two are here on a date" he said looking at them. He smiled as they looked at one another wide eyed before looking back at him._

_ "A date!?" Tori asked in a bewildered tone._

_ "Yes you two need to learn to be more loving, this will help. Neither of you can leave until the place closes at midnight. If you do my spies will tell me" he said motioning towards two people who stepped out of nowhere. Looking back to them he took one more sip of the soy sauce before saying; "have fun."_

_ Tori was a whirlwind of emotions right at that moment. Her and Jade on a date, she couldn't believe it. After she ordered her food she looked over to Jade. Her raven locks bounced around her head, her eyes catching the blue locks mixed with the black. Her pale skin gleamed in the light of the diner. _

_ As they sat there talking they had become unaware of the two guys walking up. They sat down next to them, making both of the girls look at them. In a flash both of them started hitting on them. Seeing this Tori felt jealousy as one of them hungrily eyed Jade. She wanted to deck the guy before Jade grabbed her hand. _

_ Looking at her Jade led her up to the DJ's booth. He looked at them and Tori saw a song. She looked to Jade who nodded in agreement to the song. Grabbing a pair of microphones the music started playing. Together they started singing _Take A Hint. _Both danced around taking this chance to insult the two guys. Looking over Tori watched as Jade sensually swayed her hips. _

_ Tori couldn't help but keep her eyes on Jade. When the song ended they wrapped their arms around one another. Both of them waved and bowed to the people cheering for them. They looked down to the two guys who skulked away. When the 'date' was over both of them walked out of the restaurant. They walked over to Jade's car and got in. _

_ "Let's not go home just yet" Tori said nervously before looking over to Jade._

_ "Ok I know just the place to go" Jade said with a smile looking at Tori._

_ Looking back to Jade she smiled as they drove. In about five minutes they were behind the giant Hollywood sign. Geting out they were behind the giant 'H'. Looking out across the city, the glow was beautiful. Tori looked over to Jade, the glow of the sign. Just then Tori shot forward, Jade's glowing form attracting her like a moth to the flame. Without warning her lips pressed to Jade's as the glow of the city lit them up. Realizing what she had just done she pulled back and looked at Jade. Her eyes timid as she looked away from Jade._

_ "Did I say stop" Jade said lifting Tori's face up to hers._

_ "You mean you aren't going to kill me?" Tori asked looking at her._

_ "Not unless you want me too" Jade said with a slight chuckle as she moved her frame closer to Tori's._

_ Tori smiled a bit, chuckling at Jade's joke herself. Together their arms wrapped around one another. Jade's sapphire eyes looked into Tori's hazel eyes, longing for more of the kiss. Reaching up Tori gently brushed some of the pale girl's locks back over her ear. Their foreheads met, eyes centimeters apart and soon their lips met again._

_ Tori's arms came up and hooked around Jade's shoulders. She could feel Jade's arms wrapping around her back. Their lips parted allowing their tongues to sneak out. Their tongues rubbed around one another, gently savoring the taste. They broke the kiss, gasping for air that they needed. Keeping their foreheads together they smiled as they looked at one another._

_ "I love you" Tori said softly as she looked at Jade._

_ "I love you too" Jade replied kissing her again._

XX

Tori's eyes opened, groaning from stiffness as she sat up. Looking around she saw she was in a prison cell. Reaching back she rubbed her stiff neck as she looked up to the iron bars. She let a sigh slip her lips when she realized that it was nothing but a dream. Her shoulder was sore, in about the spot where the tranquilizer dart hid hit her.

"Tori" she heard Jade say behind her making her turn and look. She looked to see Jade sitting on the bed next to hers. Moving over to her she hugged her tightly. Pulling back she kissed her.

"What were you dreaming of?" Jade asked as they laid back on the bed.

"The time before, when we went on that 'fake date'" Tori said softly, closing her eyes tightly, trying to go there again.

"I have that dream at least three times a week" Jade said softly kissing her cheek.

"I want to go back so bad" Tori said softly stifling the tears trying to break forth. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to block her heart from the world around her. She felt the cold hand of the vampire move down and take hers. Squeezing the hand tightly she looked over to Jade.

"Sadly after today we will be able too" Jade said softly, burring her face into Tori's neck.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked softly, already knowing the answer.

"Tanner's going to ash me this evening, and then you are going to a farm" Jade said softly, pain lacing its way into her voice.

"Well, let's just spend our last few hours together, in each other's arms" Tori said softly as she kissed the back of Jade's hand.

"So that's it, we just give up?" Jade asked softly.

"Jade we will finally be able to sped eternity together. I'm tired, tired of hiding, tired of running, and tired of losing you" Tori said softly and with a defeated tone.

Jade looked down to her, she was right. Running and hiding has taken it toll on both of them. Being alone had done more damage in five years than the vampires. Tipping her head down she softly kissed Tori's cheek. Her black hair mixing with Tori's brown locks.

"Let me ask you something?" Tori said softly.

"What is it love?" Jade purred burring her face into the crook of Tori's neck.

"How bad was it after I was gone, I mean for you?" Tori asked, as she stared at the wall.

Jade sighed a bit, her eyes darted to Tori before looking in the same direction Tori was looking. "Horrible, I spent all those years wondering if you were still alive. I had no way of knowing, no way of being sure. It was bad for me."

Tori laid there, she listened to the pain in Jade's voice. Slowly she rolled over and looked into Jade's eyes. Her golden eyes glowing in the low light. Her hand came up and gently caressed her cold, pale cheek. She leaned up and kissed her softly.

"What about you?" Jade asked. "What happened after we parted ways?"

"I spent three days in the wild, living off of berrys. On the morning of the fourth day I found Helen and the six other members of the council. For the next week we survived, hunting, gathering, and building shelters until one night.

"We were all around a camp fire, eating some squirrel one had shot. Suddenly we found ourselves surrounded by seven vampire soldiers. We were about ready to be darted and taken to a farm. Just as the vampires raised their guns at us they came under fire. We watched as bullets ripped into them. We were in shock as the human soldiers came out of the brush. Each stabbed the vampires in the chest with a wooden stake causeing them to explode. That was when we met Colonel.

"Even then he only introduced himself as Colonel. He had what was left of the LA human army with him, only fifty. From there we went with them and found a natural deep cave. We built onto it and began to ferry surviving humans to the cave." Tori explained the whole time fighting back tears.

Jade had listened to the story her love told her. She could hear the pain with each word she said. Her hand came up and stoked Tori's cheek, genrly rubbing those cheek bones. She looked to see one tear slip from Tori's eye. Leaning forward she kissed the tear away. She looked down to Tori as s small cry slipped her lips.

"Do you know the worst thing of it all?" Tori said with a soft cry.

"What?" Jade asked pulling Tori close to herself.

"For five years I was away from you, unable to hold you or kiss you. Everyday it felt like an unbearable pain" Tori said burring her face into Jade's chest.

"Well now we will be together in the afterlife" Jade said tipping her head down to Tori's.

They laid there for a few minutes comforting one another. Both were trying not to think what was coming to them. The sound of metal grinding on the hard stone floor alerted them that someone was walking in. Drying their eyes they sat up to see Tanner looking at them. There was a soldier on each side of him looking at them.

"It's time" Tanner said looking at them.

Standing up they looked to one another and kissed a passionate kiss. Slowly, and unwanted they parted and Jade looked as the tears in Tori's eyes spilled. Turning to the door she stuck her hands through the opening. She looked as Tanner walked up, placing a pair of handcuffs on her they locked eyes.

"I have a request Tanner" she said looking back to Tori. Her back was to them, head tipped down as she cried. Looking back to Tanner she saw him nod telling her to say her request. "Don't let her see me get ashed" she said as to which he nodded slightly.

Tori looked back, a whirlwind of emotions. She thought about rushing them, to be with Jade. She was crying some tears of joy, knowing that her running ended on this day. She watched as the door opened and Jade was taken out. Stopping for a few seconds Jade looked at her, a reassuring smile on her face.

"I love you Tori" she said softly looking to her true love.

"I love you Jade" Tori replied. She looked as Tanner gripped Jade by her bicep and proceeded to escort her out of the room. Once the door closed the two soldiers were all that was left. They walked into the cell with her an hand cuffed her before putting a black bag over her head. She felt them start to lead her out of the room, to her fate they had planned for her.

XX

"Where's Ryder and Lucy?" Jade asked as they walked down the halls.

"Dead, they came to my house where I killed Lucy. Ryder then was killed by the three soldiers I had at my place." He said as he opened a door.

Looking around Jade saw at least twenty soldiers walking around a large room. At the far side of the room she saw the opening where a hum-ve sat. Chains were hooked up to it, telling Jade that's how she was going to die. Leading her up to the chains Tanner unhooked her cuffs before latching the chains around her hands.

"I have a surprise for you" Tanner said as an evil smirk crept across his face.

She looked at him before he motioned her to look back. Looking back she looked to see a hooded figure walking up, being led by two soldiers. She knew it was Tori even before the hood was pulled off. Tugging on her chains she snarled at Tanner, her fangs growing in a vain attempt to protect Tori from this.

"Tanner you said you wouldn't let her see this" Jade snarled at him.

"Ah yes, well I lied" Tanner said with a smile as he walked back over to Tori. "Any last words traitor?"

"Yes, what ever the Devil has planned for you in hell will be nothing compared to what Colonel will do to you" Jade snarled at him, eyes full of hatred. Soon though her eyes softened and she looked to Tori to see tears dripping from her eyes. "I love you Tori, don't watch, I want you to look away."

Tori looked at her and nodded as she looked at Jade. Slowly the hum-ve moved forward pulling on the chains. Looking at her Tori's eyes spilled tears as Jade slowly walked towards the sunlight. Closing her eyes and looking away Tori gripped the locket in her hands. Suddenly a powerful hand grabbed her hair. Turning her head towards Jade she was forced to open her eyes.

"Watch and see what hell awaits you" Tanner hissed in her ear.

Jade had seen this happen and it saddened her. Turning away she looked as the hum-ve was moving into the sun. Soon she saw the chains glint in the sunlight and so she closed her eyes. She readied herself for the intence burn of the sun. Suddenly a gunshot rang out and the chain snapped making her eyes shoot open. Just as she opened her eyes a missile slammed into the side of the hum-ve. She looked at it as it exploded. The resulting explosion sent her flying ten feet back to the hard floor.

Tanner had seen everything happen. His brow furrowed as the sound of a helicopter filled his ears. He saw the shadow shoot by quickly before two more came in overtop of the burning wreckage. Just as he was about to shout orders to the soldiers three round devices landed on the ground. Looking at them he realized to late what they were. Suddenly they exploded causing three bright flashes. They stunned everyone, but slightly burned the vampires due to the bright flashes.

Tori looked around dazed a bit, vision blurred as she looked around. She saw Jade laying on the ground some smoke rising off of her. There was one problem, there were three Jades laying on the ground. Crawling over towards her she looked as slowly the three became one. She placed her hands on Jade and rolled her over to look at her. She had some burn marks on the side of her face. Her eyes opened and she looked into Tori's eyes. They smiled before kissing each other.

"Hello folks, miss me? Can't have you killing my golden girls can I Tanner?" A voice accompanied by the sound of boots falling on the hard ground said.

Looking up both Jade and Tori's eyes went wide when they saw none other then Colonel standing there. He had a cigarette in his mouth, a smile appeared on his face as he looked to Tori and Jade. Glancing back he watched as some ropes were kicked out of the hovering black hawks. His soldiers grappled down the ropes and formed a double line behind him.

Looking around his eyes found Tanner who was slowly getting back to his feet. "KILL THEM ALL" Colonel roared. Snapping his gun up and opening fire on the vampires with his troops as they advanced on the vampires.


	13. Chapter Twelve

** As promised a new chapter cause I hit 55 reviews. I am sorry if it is a short chapter but I am setting it up for the final showdown. Yes sadly this story is almost over but I will have another story once I'm done with my kigo stories. Well hope y'all enjoy it please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence strong language and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer I have nothing to do with the victorious universe I just own the plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

The human soldiers charged forward, the muzzles of their guns flashing as they fired them. The vampires weren't ready for the sudden attack and it showed. The bullets ripped into the vampires, painting the walls with their blood. Colonel walked forward, F2000 up he fired on a vampire that tried to attack him. When he got closer he pulled out a stake and stabbed it into the vampires heart.

His attention turned to Tanner who was on his feet looking at him. Slinging the gun over his back he pulled out two combat knives. He looked at Tanner as he put his fist up ready to fight. Just then Colonel tossed him one of the knives which he caught.

"You at least deserve a fair fight for your life" Colonel said as he got into a fighting stance.

Tanner looked at him for a few seconds before he too got into a fighting stance. Walking forward he threw his fist at Colonel who dodged it. Colonel responded by slashing his knife at the vampire. Ducking under the sweeping motion of the knife Tanner snarled as ke kicked his foot out. The impact hit Colonel in the chest, but it had little to no desired effect on the muscular human.

Colonel smiled a bit as he caught Tanner's foot. Just as he did Tanner's free foot came up and kicked him across the face. Staggering back a bit Colonel looked as Tanner jumped at him. He stepped back but not far enough as the knife the vampire gripped slashed him across the cheek.

Colonel looked at him, blood dripped from his cheek. He betrayed no signs of pain as the vampire licked the blood from the knife. Charging Tanner he jumped into the air, fist cocking back. Before Tanner could mount a defence he punched him across the face. He looked as Tanner staggered backwards. With a shake of his head Tanner looked up as Colonel charged him again.

Colonel tackled Tanner to the ground slamming him hard into the stone floor. His brown eyes were full of hatred for this vampire. Letting out a roar he stabbed the knife down only for Tanner to stop him. Tanner's forearms were locked with Colonel's. Their knives were mere inches from one another's faces.

Tanner lifted his left leg up and placed it under Colonel's chin. Using his strength he pushed Colonel back off of him. In a flash he turned the tables on the human. He pinned Colonel to the ground, pinning his arms to the ground he looked into Colonel's eyes.

"Ready to be reunited with your family?" Tanner asked with a sadistic smile.

He pulled the knife back, preparing to plunge it into Colonel's heart. Suddenly a bullet ripped into Tanner's shoulder exiting out just below his collar bone. Blood sprayed out and onto Colonel's face. Tanner roared in pain before looking back to see one of the human soldiers wiht his gun on him. Jumping up he ran off towards the door he had came through with Jade and Tori. He gripped his shoulder growling in pain as he went through the door

Colonel continued to lay on the ground. He was so close, so close to getting his revenge. He sighed deeply, his wife and son flashing in his mind. Looking up he looked into the brilliant blue eyes of the man who had saved him. His hand extended to Colonel who took it. Pulling himself up he looked at the soldier.

"Commander their weapons, prepare to return to outpost bravo" Colonel ordered looking back to the door Tanner had ran through.

XX

When the firefight had started Tori had moved Jade behind cover. Once there she laid herself over the vampire, using her body as a shield to protect Jade. She had watched as the humans had managed to over power the vampires. Although for the whole time she Jade focused on Tanner's and Colonel's fight.

When the fight was over both her and Jade sat up. They watched as the soldiers began to collect the vampire's weapons. An ebony skinned hand landed on Tori's shoulder. She looked at it before looking up to the one who the hand belonged too. Her eyes grew wide when she looked to see the owner of the hand was Andre.

"ANDRE!?" She screamed in shock.

"The one and only" he said with a smile looking at her.

"But how?" Jade asked as he helped her and Tori to their feet.

He smiled looking at them before stepping out into the sun. To their surprise the sun shined on him, making him smile. Looking past them he nodded making them turn to look. Standing there behind the was Beck who was smiling just like Andre. Walking past them he stepped into the sun stopping next to Andre. Both Jade and Tori looked at one another.

"You like, we found it, well Andre found it" Colonel said as he undid Tori's and Jade's handcuffs.

"The cure?" Jade asked looking to her cuffs as they hit the ground.

"Yes, we have the cure" Colonel said with a smile as he looked to Jade. Turning around he looked at another soldier as they walked up. "Prepare her for transport, after all she is still a vampire."

XX

The two black hawks swept in low as the Apache flew past them. The first one touched down, and out jumped Tori. Luckily the sun had gone down and so Jade stepped off of it. Suddenly three people came running out of a small cave. This was outpost Alpha, and it was a military outpost.

"TORI, JADE" one of the people yelled.

Tori looked, the girl in question was none other than her sister Trina. Looking past her she saw Robbie and Cat running in her direction. Emotions ran wild as Tori looked at her sister and friends. She dropped to her knees, overwhelmed with emotion. Soon though all three of them slammed into her knocking her to the ground. She cried at first because she was seeing her long lost sister and friends. Her tears flowed more once she saw it, their blue eyes. They were human again.

"How, how did you figure out the cure?" Jade asked looking to Colonel.

"Andre attacked Sikowitz, that's how we found out the cure was in the blood. Beck then offered to test the theory by drinking a cup of Andre's blood. After that we found out that the cure is treated vampire blood" Colonel explained as they moved to the cave.

Jade looked as Tori walked with Andre, Cat, Robbie, and Trina into the cave. Once in they looked around as soldiers moved around, preparing for the upcoming attack. She looked over to Colonel who motioned her to come with him. Walking up a flight of steps they came to a stop on a catwalk. Jade looked down and her jaw dropped. Colonel had been preparing for an attack for sometime. Tanks were lined up in the cavern as well as more helicopters. There were at least four hundred soldiers walking around, stacking crates of ammo.

"I had left a hundred troops here, and two hundred protected the cave before we raided farms. Once we did that there was no shortage of volunteers" Colonel explained looking down at the soldiers. Many of which were young some only sixteen years old.

"Colonel, we delivered the message to Tori's father" Jade said as her eyes found Tori. She smiled, staring down as Tori joyously held onto all of them. She smiled more, just the idea of seeing Tori this happy made her happy. "Ryder and Lucy are dead."

"We thought as much, the pilot of the black hawk had called in a mayday. He told us what he had seen before he crashed. I got a strike force together and we set out to save you two. You two are famous, the vamp and the human. A love not even the vampires could stop. They have heard of you two across the country." Colonel had explained all the while smoking a cigarette. He turned and rested his arm on the railing of the catwalk.

"Funny how fame goes huh?" She asked looking to him with a smile. He looked back at her and smiled before nodding a bit.

"Well Jade, we now have a cure, the scientists have managed to synthesize the cure. It's time to fight a virus with a virus. It's time we become the virus" he said as he pulled out a syringe filled with a red liquid.

Jade took it and looked at it as the liquid moved around in the glass syringe. She knew she was staring at the cure. She looked back up to Colonel. "What did you mean by fight a virus with a virus?"

Colonel smiled looking at her before motioning to all the soldiers in the cavern. "Everyone from the colony excluding you and Tori have the cure. Imagine if just ten of them were harvested and placed in ten different cities around the country. It would taint their blood supply, and throw them into a panic. They wouldn't know what drink would be their last."

Jade looked at him as his smile deepened at the prospect of throwing the vampires into chaos. Looking back to the syringe she herself smiling. Looking to her right she saw Tori come walking up the steps. Dried tears stained her cheeks as she walked up to Jade. Jade smiled as her hand gripping the syringe extended towards Tori.

"Tori, I can be human again, it's the cure" Jade said softly as she sat the syringe in Tori's hand. She watched as Tori looked at it before looking up to Jade who smiled. Both let a few tears slip loose, the idea of Jade being human filled the with joy.

"Right this way you two" Colonel said with a smile.

XX

Tanner growled in pain as a doctor worked to fix his wound. Needles worked to repair the wound. He looked as three soldiers walked in. "How many did you catch?"

"Only fifty, the ones who stayed behind to fight" one said looking at him.

"WHAT!?" He roared sitting up. He roared more as the needle working to repair his wound stabbed into him. Growling he looked at it before ripping it out of the wound. He pushed the device away and climbed off of the table. He looked down at the sound, it was almost fixed but still thobbed from pain. Looking at them he walked up and got into the middle one's face.

"They are on a farm now" the man said.

"How did they fucking escape?" Tanner asked looking at them.

"Well sir for starters they had a UV shield which held us back after kill almost a hundred of us. It held us off so many of them could fly away. Our air support was nothing because they had fighter jets. Old ones but still fighter jets." The soldier explained looking to Tanner who was growling in frustration.

"Get the fuck out of my sight" Tanner snarled. He looked at them as they leaved. Slowly he walked back over to the table. Laying down he snarled as the needles got back to work repairing his wound. Slowly he thought about the fight with Colonel. The soldier was strong and deadly for a human.

He remembered the look in the human's eyes, one of pure hatred. The human's strength was incredible he managed to take the blows as if they were nothing. Then it hit Tanner, the reason Colonel had all that military equipment. The reason hit him like a ton of bricks, Colonel was planning an attack.

XX

Jade sat there looking up at the ceiling of the medical wing of outpost alpha. Looking over she watched as a doctor injected the cure/immunity into her. She knew that with doing this if Tori was bitten she wouldn't change. Looking at her she smiled as she hopped off of the table.

"Are you ready for this?" Tori asked softly.

"I've been waiting for this for five long years" Jade replied.

A doctor motioned Jade over to the table. Getting up she walked over to the table. The doctor laid her down on the table. Once she was laid down she watched as straps were placed around her arms. Others were placed on her legs, securing her to the table.

The doctor then picked up a syringe then looked down at her arms. She looked at him as the needle was plunged into the vein of her arm. Looking down she watched as the red fluid was shot into her veins. She felt it almost take an instant effect. Her body started shaking violently.

Looking over she saw Tori try to run to her side. In a flash Colonel stopped her warning her how dangerous it could be for her. Looking back up to the roof of the cave she gritted her teeth as a growl escaped her lips. Closing her eyes she felt the cure taking hold. Her eyes closed tightly as she took a deep breath.

Seeing this Tori was released and she ran to Jade's side. Looking down she gently stroked her cheek. "Jade" she said softly. She looked down to see a slight bit of color returning to her cheeks. She stroked her cheek again and this time she felt it, the warmth in her cheeks. "Jade?" She questioned again.

In a flash Jade's eyes shot open. She looked to Tori who stepped back a bit when she looked into Jade's eyes. Placing a shaking hand over her mouth, tears of joy dripped from her eyes. She was looking into Jade's brilliant sapphire eyes.

"Tori, I'm human... I'm human again" Jade cried tears of joy as she felt her heart beating again.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Hello everyone how are you me I'm pissed cause my car broke down on the damn interstate oh well that's life lol. So I wanted to gear this chapter up for the final showdown that will take place over three chapters. Also this one will be a bit of a romantic chapter between tori and the recently cured jade I hope y'all enjoy it please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence strong sexual content and strong language**

**Disclaimer I own nothing to do with the victorious universe or _Bleed it out by Linkin Park _i just this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Jade looked down at her hands, there was a slight bit of color to them. Reaching down she pressed her fingers to where one would look for a pulse. Placing two fingers on her wrist she waited in anticipation. She didn't feel anything for about thirty seconds making her lower her head. Wrapping her hand around her wrist she lowered her head.

Then she felt it, a light bump. Looking back to her wrist she felt it again. Moving her fingers over the spot on her wrist she realized her fingers were in the wrong spot. The corners of her mouth tugged into a smile as she felt her pulse. Her heart was beating again. Looking up she saw another test to try, a mirror.

Climbing off of the bed her and Tori were sharing she walked towards the mirror. She stopped before walking in front of it. She had spent five years as a vampire, she didn't even remember how she looked before the outbreak. Taking a deep breath she stepped in front of the mirror.

She gasped taking a step back tears welling up in her eyes. Her hand came up to her mouth as she looked at the mirror. A smile went across her face before she laughed a bit. Walking forward she placed her hand on the mirror. Her blue eyes took in every detail as she looked at her reflection.

Staring back at her was a pale girl, but not as pale as a vampire. Her blue eyes gleamed in the light of the overhead lights. She ran her hands down over her figure and watched as the reflection did the same. She smiled brightly before turning towards the door in the room. Opening it she walked out and looked down the halls. She walked down them, until she found the entrance to the cave.

Looking out she saw the sun shining down. It was noon, and the sun was at its highest. It was time for the ultimate test. Walking forward she stopped at the shadow of the cave. She looked down at it before slowly stepping out. Her eyes were closed, her body tensed up as she felt the warm rays of the sun. That was all she felt, the warm rays of the sun, no burning, just its warmth.

She opened her eyes, squinting in the sun at first. Her eyes adjusted and soon her attention turned to the sun. She looked at the bright yellow star as it shone down on her. She let more tears of joy slip loose as she looked at her hands. Her skin glowed in the warm life giving rays.

"Finally back in the land of the living, I cannot begin to fathom the depths of your joy" Colonel said from behind her making her turn and look at him. He was smiling at her as he took a drag on his cigarette.

She smiled at him before running over to him. She threw her arms around him, tightly hugging him as she let out a slight joyous cry. She felt his arms wrap around her returning the hug as he tipped his head to hers. "Thank you so much Colonel" she said softly before reaching up and giving him a kiss on his bearded cheek.

"Tori's in the mess hall, I have something to attend to" Colonel said softly, smiling down at her.

Jade smiled back at him before walking into the cave. She walked through the halls, passing soldiers as they worked on the tanks, jets, hum-ves, and helicopters. Walking past them she walked into the mess hall. Looking around she saw Tori. She was sitting at a round table and Jade stopped when she saw everyone else around the table. Looking at it her mind flashed, she saw it was like the time before. She smiled as she walked over to the table.

"Hungry for some real food?" Robbie asked as he tossed her an orange.

Catching it she smiled as she pealed it. She looked at the succulent flesh of the fruit. She looked at it, realizing her stomach was growling again. It had been five long years since she had eaten human food. She bit into it, the juices of the fruit gushing out and down her chin. She smiled brightly, pieces of orange hung out of her mouth. She looked as Tori stood up laughing and carrying a napkin in hand. She wiped her chin of the juices and smiled to her as she slipped in a quick kiss.

XX

David woke up, it was almost night. He looked over to Holly, she was asleep clinging to a baby picture of Tori and Trina. Trina was missing leaving them to think she had gone out looking for Tori and Jade. That, or she had become a _lurker. _Standing up he walked out of the bedroom

Walking to the kitchen he yawned as he opened the refrigerator. He took out a bottle of blood. It was mixture of human and animal blood, a mixture that would keep the mutation away. He took a drink of the blood before turning to his living room. Turning on the light he stopped dead in his tracks.

Standing there in his living room was a man and a step behind him on each side was a soldier. He looked at the man in front of him. He had shaggy black hair as well as a salt and pepper beard. His body was muscular and it looked as if this man could take a hit as well as deliver one. There was a scabbed over cut on his right cheek just under his eye. He looked at David and smiled a bit and then he saw it. Deep set dark chocolate eyes. This man was human.

"Colonel?" David questioned looking at him.

"Yes, and you know why I am here" Colonel said looking at him.

"I do, to help my daughter Tori, and the rest of the humans" David said taking a sip of his blood filled glass.

"Well not just Tori also Trina" Colonel said as he looked at David. He watched as he stopped and looked at him. "Chief, Trina is human again, we found the cure to the vampire virus." He said looking as David slowly started to fall. Running forward he grabbed David's arm and caught him as he fell. Slowly he moved him over to the chair in the room.

"Trina, human? What about Jade, Andre, Robbie, Cat, and Beck?" David asked looking into Colonel's eyes.

"How did you know of them? Also all human, and we managed to make an immunization so no one else can get infected. That includes Tori" Colonel said as he took a seat across from David.

"They all disappeared around the same time. So my daughters can't be infected?" David asked looking at Colonel.

"That's right" Colonel said with a smile.

"What kind of distraction do you need?" David asked looking at Colonel.

Colonel smiled as he held up a cigarette his way of asking if he could smoke it. He looked as David just nodded telling him he was allowed to smoke it. Placing it in his mouth and lighting it he took a drag on it. Leaning forward as he exhaled the smoke and he smiled more. "The kind that gets a lot of vamps killed" he said with a larger smile.

"I know just what to do" David said returning the smile.

XX

Jade looked at Tori, both of them were in the gym room of outpost alpha. She was jogging on a treadmill and Jade's eyes were glued to her ass. She wore a pair of short blue shorts, and a sports bra. Tori could see her staring at her in the mirror. She smiled a bit as she slowed down and shut the treadmill down.

She picked up a towel and began to wipe the sweat off of herself. Walking over to Jade she smiled as she pumped a few dumbbells. Looking to her she smiled before moving behind the raven haired woman. She draped her arms over shoulders. Together they looked at the mirror.

"It's so strange seeing my reflection after five years" Jade said looking at her and Tori in the mirror.

"Well it just means you are human again" Tori said with a smile before kissing Jade softly on the cheek.

"Eww, I'm all sweaty" Jade said as her and Tori chuckled.

Jade stopped laughing as she slowly looked over into Tori's eyes. Her blue eyes locked with the hazel eyes of Tori. Placing the dumbbells on the rack she turned around and looked her fully in the eyes. She placed her arms around her tan neck. They leaned in and kissed. Their arms wrapped around one another. Looking up as she kissed Jade, Tori saw the security camera.

"Let's go to the shower room" Tori purred as she stroked Jade's cheek. She then realized something which made her smile.

"What?" Jade asked looking at her.

"This will be the first time we make love with you being a human" Tori said taking Jade's hand in hers.

Jade realized that Tori was right, making her smile. She looked as the tan girl led hear into the showers of the gym. They looked down to see their clothes and towels laying on the bench. As soon as the door was closed Tori attacked Jade with ferocity. She pinned Jade's arms to the wall and looked into her eyes. She let out a lust filled growl as she looked Jade up and down hungrily.

Shooting forward her lips found Jade's pulse. Gently she started nipping at her pulse. She could feel it in her teeth making her smile. Releasing her hands she slowly trailed her own hands around her girlfriend's body. She kept kissing and nipping at her neck causing Jade to let out soft crys of pleasure. Jade's right hand came up and held Tori's head to her pulse.

Her left hand reached over and she turned a shower on. The hot water shot out, and in the cool air of the cave steam instantly started to rise. She pushed herself off of the wall and looked at Tori as she took a step back from her. Their eyes were locked, both dark with lust for one another.

Walking forward she looked at Tori as she placed her hands on her hips. It was her turn to nip at Tori's pulse as to which Tori moaned. Her hands reached up and she rubbed her hands over Tori's breast. As she was doing this she felt as Tori's hand went up under her own sports bra.

Tori pushed her sports bra up before pulling it off of Jade. She looked at Jade lushes breast before she stepped back and pulled her own sports bra off. Walking forward she captured Jade's lips in her. She pressed her breast against Jade's causing them both to moan. Her hands roamed down Jade's back until her fingers found the waist band of her workout shorts.

Jade moaned a bit she pushed Tori's shorts down. She pushed them down to her thighs. Her hands snuck around to Tori's firm ass as to which she squeezed it. She smiled as she heard Tori moan. She felt Tori pull her own workout shorts down.

She moaned loudly as Tori pushed her fingers onto her clit. She squeezed her clit between her fingers making her shriek in pleasure. Both kicked their shorts off and stepped under the shower head. The hot water seemed to raise their pleasure high. They looked into each other's eyes as they entered one another at the same time.

XX

Colonel stood in his office, cleaning his muzzle loading pistol. He was finishing up when he looked up to a four and a half foot long Scottish Claymore. Loading the muzzle loader he walked up and took the sword down. He sheathed it and slung it over his back. Walking out of the room he holstered the flintlock pistol.

He moved through the halls until he came to a side door near the front of the cave. He walked in through the door and turned on the lights. He heard a loud snort followed by a soft wienie. Walking forward he looked into a stall and looked at a brown colored horse. Reaching out he gently rubbed the head of the horse.

"So a horse, claymore sword, flintlock pistol, a 9mm pistol, and finally an F2000. Weapons from different eras, why?" He heard Beck question from behind him.

"Before my wife was infected she had gotten the horse when it was a foal. When she got bigger I named her Molly after my wife. As for the weapons well each of them were used in wars for independence. In a way this is the second American Revolution." Colonel explained as he picked up a saddle and moved over to the horse. "I plan on riding her into battle tomorrow, and yes I know how to fight with the sword."

Setting the saddle down he walked over to Beck. Together they walked out of the stable towards the main cavern. They moved around the vehicles towards the briefing room. Standing there was Jade and Tori, both had soaking wet hair. They still had lust in their eyes before looking over to both men.

"I asked you two to come here for a reason. I have asked so much of you two but now I need to ask one more thing" Colonel said walking up to them both.

"What do you need Colonel?" Tori asked looking at him.

"I want you two in the battle tomorrow, I already got your father ready to set the distraction. There is an advance team in the city setting explosives in certain parts of the city. I know both of you want a shot at Tanner but he's mine. This is your chance to get payback for all the hell the vampires put you two through. If you say no I won't hold it against you two and you'll be taken to outpost bravo." Colonel explained as he looked between Tori and Jade.

Both Jade and Tori looked to one another, all the lust that was in their eyes was gone. It was replaced by vengeance. Both turned and looked at Beck who was holding an M-4. Turning back to Colonel they both seemed to smile.

"We will do it" Tori said with a nod.

"Excellent so what kind of training do you two have?" Colonel asked looking at them both.

"Umm, _Call of Duty _and _Battlefield Three" _Jade said looking at them.

"Ok, and you Tori" Colonel said rubbing his face.

"Just pistols and shotguns" Tori said looking at him.

"Ok well it's time you two learn from more then just fucking video games" Colonel said with a slight chuckle before leading them out of the room.

XX

The sun was setting and the soldiers were moving the fighter jets out of the cave as well as the helicopters. Away from everything a black hawk was going through its preflight check. Standing next to to was Cat, Robbie, and Trina. Jade, Beck, Andre, and Tori were their, saying their goodbyes before they were to go to outpost bravo.

"Just come back baby sis" Trina said softly as she hugged Tori.

"I will and I will bring mom and dad with me. I swear to god I will" Tori replied looking at her.

"I love you Tori" Trina said before she climbed onto the helicopter a few tears dripping from her eyes.

"I love you too" Tori replied.

Looking on the four stepped back, the blades of the helicopter began to whirl around. It kicked up the dust and blew Tori's and Jade's hair around as it lifted off of the ground. They watched their friend's faces disappear as the door of the helicopter closed. It turned and flew northwest, it would take them twenty miles away from LA.

Outpost alpha was three miles away from the metropolis. Colonel had chose it himself because he had always said it was best to hide in plain sight. Looking back to the cave they looked to see all the aircraft were outside of the cave ready to go for the attack in the morning.

Both Jade and Tori had a vampire M-20 slung over their backs. The weapon looked similar to the M-4 but it was bigger. They had under slung dart guns, and they were loaded with the cure. Colonel's plan was with the shortage darting a few vamps and turning them human would be enough to cause a chain reaction.

They walked to the entrance of the cave and looked to see Colonel standing there. He was looking at a family picture of him and his family from a time before. He looked up at the four of them and stuffed the picture into his pocket. They could see the pain in his eyes as he looked at them. "C'mon you four, I need your help with something for the attack tomorrow." He said motioning them to follow him.

"What's that?" Andre asked following right behind Colonel.

"We will disrupt their communications tomorrow by playing music through the city's sound system" Colonel replied as they walked into his office.

"So we will be helping you pick out a battle mix that we will listen to while the battle rages on?" Beck asked as Colonel took a seat at his desk and opened his laptop.

"Yes" Colonel replied with a smile.

"Sweet" Beck said with a smile looking around to everyone in the room.

XX

The sun rose over LA making the city glow in the warm rays. Creatures of the night ran off, making their ways to their homes before the sun was to high. Atop a hill Colonel sat atop his horse looking down to the city. Looking back he looked as a line of tanks were lined up behind him. Glancing to his left he looked at Andre, Beck, Jade, and Tori were in a jeep.

He glanced to his left and looked at his tech sergeant. "Hack their system" he ordered as to which the man got to work. "We are going to wait for your father's distraction, and the attack by my advance team before we assault the city" he said looking to Tori who was looking out across the city.

Turning the horse around he faced the army he had with him. "LISTEN TO ME, LISTEN TO ME. FOR FIVE LONG YEARS HE HAVE BEEN HUNTED TO THE BRINK OF EXTINCTION. NOW IT'S OUR TURN, IT'S OUR TURN TO BECOME THE PLAUGE.

"HUMANITY WILL NOT YEILD TO THESE MONSTERS, WE WILL NOT LET THEM TAKE OUR FUCKING PLANET. WE WERE HERE FIRST AND IT WILL BE HUMANS WHO LEAVE THIS PLANET NOT A FUCKING VIRUS. TODAY IS THE DAY THE HUMANS RISE UP AND TAKE IT BACK!"

He looked as everyone cheered at his speech. He smiled deeply before a massive explosion caught his attention. He looked as a fireball shot into the air. He heard the city's sirens start wailing their alarms and he knew this was David's attack. He knew this because his team was on the opposite side of the city.

"Shut those sirens off" Colonel ordered.

He looked back out across the city and watched as the sirens stopped wailing. He smiled before a series of explosions went off. He looked as all but one bridge collapsed. Smiling deeply he nodded to the tech sergeant next to him. He got to work typing on the laptop and soon his eyes lifted up from the laptop. Everyone heard it, _Bleed it out _by _Linkin Park _as it played through the speakers of the city.

Colonel looked back to his troops as they cheered for the song. He looked down to Beck, Andre, Tori, and Jade as they readied themselves in the jeep. Looking up he watched as his fighter jets started their bombing run on the city. Helicopters flew over them, carrying troops to the city center. In a flash he pulled his sword out causing it to gleam in the light of the sun.

"CHARGE" he bellowed as he caused the horse reared up. He pointed his sword at the city as the horse broke into a gallop. He led the charge down the hill, the vehicles following him down the hill. His eyes were dark with vengeance, he was out for blood and he was going to get it.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Well part one of of the three part finally. This one will have a hell of a suprise at the end of it. Its action packed and set up for the huge battle. This is the human race's last stand what will happen who will live and who will die. I would love to see it reach 65 reviews. Hope y'all enjoy it please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence strong language and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing to do with the victorious universe I just own this plot to this story and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

_**(Thirty minuets before attack)**_

David stood in a building, it was Tanner's science lab. He looked around to see most of the vampires were gone. The only ones that were still behind were the day shift crew. They were there for a reason, Tanner had at least two hundred _lurkers _in the building. They were the lucky ones, they weren't ever going to be ashed.

David walked into the security room of the building. He walked up and grabbed a day suit. He put it on as he grabbed an M-20. He cocked the action of the weapon and walked up to a control panel. Looking it over he saw what he was looking for, the emergency release. He slammed his hand down on the red button.

Alarms started blaring, emergency lights kicked on. He looked at the monitors in the _lurker _pens. The doors swung open and the mutations began to escape from their pens. He began to hear gunfire throughout the building. Grabbing a day suit helmet he started out of the room.

"I'm surprised with you David, I thought you'd do anything to protect your daughters" David heard Tanner say from behind him.

Just as he was about to turn to face Tanner a gunshot rang out. David roared in pain as a bullet ripped into his side destroying a rid. He staggered forward before falling to the ground. He rolled over, snapping his gun up he pointed it at Tanner. He looked as Tanner walked up laughing at him, pistol in hand.

"I did say that, and that's why your little experiments are out" David said with a smile, keeping his gun trained on Tanner.

"Colonel, you're helping the humans, you would betray your kind?" Tanner snarled looking down to David.

"I'm human first, I'm just sick" David said with a smile.

He looked up to Tanner to see it, one of the mutations crawling across the ceiling. Tanner hadn't noticed and so David just smiled making Tanner looking at with a confused look. Suddenly the monster dropped down and sank its fangs into Tanner's neck making him roar in pain.

Seizing the moment David jumped to his feet. Grabbing his helmet he ran for the door to the complex. Throwing the helmet on he looked as the head's up display kicked on. He looked as the video screen came to life. He slammed into the door and looked around. Glancing back he saw the door shut leaving him outside in the sun.

XX

Tanner snarled as he pulled the monster off of himself. Blood was leaking out of his wound but it didn't slow him. Walking towards the mutation as it got back to its feet and so he attacked. Grabbing the _lurker _by its head he quickly twisted its head a hundred eighty degrees. He heard the loud snap of the neck breaking, killing it instantly.

Reaching up his hand touched the ragged flesh where the monster had bit him. He growled at the pain he felt on his ragged flesh. Walking into the security room he grabbed his own day suit. He then looked at the security monitors to see the _lurkers_ attacking everyone in the building. Reaching forward he opened a small clear cover. Looking down he flipped a switch and looked as a red button flashed. He pressed it and looked as the screen flashed and numbers went across the screen.

_"Self destruct active, evacuate facility" _a computerized voice ordered.

Tanner grabbed a day helmet and an M-20 before walking out of the room. He put the helmet on before looking back to see a scientist running for him. Behind her were five of the mutations chasing her closely. They were snarling, prospects of a meal made them move faster. Turning Tanner brought the gun to his shoulder. Firing a shot he looked as the bullet found the scientist's knee. The woman fell forward and screamed out as she was swarmed.

Flipping the helmet down Tanner walked outside. Looking around he made his way towards a building. Walking forward he stopped and glanced back as the building exploded. Two years of work down the drain making growl in frustration. He turned towards a building that held the army.

The alarms started wailing but in a minuet they were silenced making him stop and look around. _The fuck is going on? _He questioned in his thoughts as his eyes took in everything on the display in front of his face. Suddenly there was an explosion making him jump and look as a bridge collapsed. He then heard three more explosions making him look around. Smoke rose above the buildings where the other bridges were.

Just then he heard music playing through the city speakers before he heard yelling. Looking to his right the video screen zoomed in. He saw it a human army. Looking above them he saw the fighter jets roar over before they started dropping bombs on the city. Helicopters came in low and human soldiers began to jump out of them as they touched down.

Turning he ran straight for the military complex. Running through the door he looked as soldiers clamored around getting ready for the battle to come.

"Who's attacking us? Is it the Russians?" A soldiers asked him as he pulled the helmet off.

"No, humans" he replied looking at the soldier as another explosion went off rocking the building.

XX

Tori looked to Jade both of them ready for revenge. They jumped out of the jeep as it came to a stop. They looked as Colonel jumped off the horse. He pointed forward and a pair of tanks shot forward firing their guns. Jade looked over to Tori as they made their way down the main street of LA.

It was quiet the sounds of the explosions and music was all that was heard. Andre and Beck had gone off to help another squad. Tori and Jade had stayed with Colonel. They were part of a tank squad which were going to bang down Tanner's front door. As they walked they were struck by how eerily quiet it was.

Suddenly gunfire erupted sending sparks shooting up the tanks. Looking up they saw two vampire attack helicopters. The tanks focused their guns on the helicopters. Jade and Tori ran for cover as bullets hit the ground near them. Looking down the road they saw the vampires walking towards them.

"FIGHT THEM TO THE DEATH" Colonel shouted snapping his gun up.

Jade looked through the red dot sight on her rifle. She fired a three round burst and watched as the rifle walked up from the gun firing. The bullets found a vampire but all they did was disable the vampire. Looking down she saw Tori knelt down in front of her.

Both of them opened fire on the advancing vampires. Tori had an idea hit her and she reached forward and gripped her dart gun. She fired it sending a dart downrange. She looked as a dart slammed into the chest of a vampire. She watched as the vampire hit the ground shaking violently. In the matter of a minute the soldier stood up taking its helmet off to show it was a woman.

Looking up to Jade who looked down at her Tori smiled. They looked as the vampires swarmed the woman and dragged into a building. That caused the streets to be cleared of vampires except those that were wounded. Two massive cannon shots rang out and the helicopters exploded into fireballs.

They walked forward and stopped in front of two wounded vampire soldiers. Jade and Tori stepped up and raised their guns. They looked as the soldiers raised their hand to surrender. Jade and Tori responded by firing darts into their chest. They watched as the cure took ahold of the vampires. Colonel walked over to them and knelt down in front of them. When their shaking stopped he reached forward and pulled their helmets off. He looked into their blue eyes and smiled.

"Welcome back to humanity" he said before he heard some screaming. Looking to his left he saw blood leaking out of a doorframe. This was where the woman had been dragged to. He knew what was going on inside of the building, it was a bloodbath. Holding his hand up he stopped a tank. With the same hand he spun it around in the air before making a fist, pulling it down and pointing it at the building.

Jade looked as the cannon of the tank turned towards the building. As soon as it stopped the gun fired making her teeth rattle. She watched as the slug slammed into the base of the building. Smoke and dust shot up as did a fireball. The building fell in on itself killing everything inside.

"Advance" Colonel ordered making her look back to him.

Before they could advance they all heard Tori scream. Jade turned to see a vampire soldier dragging her away from the fight. Jade ran forward as she was dragged into a building. Just before she crossed the threshold into the building Colonel stopped her. She looked at him confused ready to fight him to save her Tori. Before she could utter a word his gun was up and he was walking in. She then understood what he was doing. He was leading the way for her into the building.

Looking back she watched the line of tanks continue down the road. She turned back as Colonel started up a flight of steps. His gun pointed over the top of them sweeping around quickly and seeing nothing he flagged her to follow him. She moved up the steps staying at least three steps behind him as they got to the top of the steps.

He stopped quickly holding his fist up to make her stop. She looked into the dimly lit hallway trying to see what he saw. In a flash he tackled her to the floor as gunfire ripped through the wall they were next to. Jade gasped in fright at first and looked over to Colonel. He had rolled over and with his F2000 he opened fire on the wall.

Something inside her snapped and she rolled over. As Colonel reloaded his gun she opened fire sending bullets cutting through the wall. When she went to reload the gun Colonel stopped her before she opened fire again. Together they got up and walked into the room where the gunfire had just came from. Looking down they saw a vampire soldier, a bullet hole through his throat. Jade lifted her gun to finish him off.

"Don't let the fucker suffer" Colonel said placing his hand over her barrel.

"JADE" they heard Tori scream making them look back out of the room.

"She's up one more level" Colonel said as he and Jade ran out of the room.

XX

The vampire kicked the door open to a room and threw Tori to the floor. She looked at him, both had heard the firefight just a floor below. She looked as he turned to face her once he barricaded the door shut. He ripped his helmet off and she gasped when she saw his face.

His nose was flattened and his ears were severely pointed. His skin was the same brown color as a _lurker's _showing he was getting closer to mutating. His eyes were a deep blood red shade and they were sunken in his head. His incisors had become fangs and like his fangs they protruded from his mouth. He eyed her hungerly before letting out a snarl and jumping at her.

No time to bring the gun to her shoulder Tori put it up as a defence. The mutated vampire landed on her, the gun was the only thing that kept him from sinking his fangs into her. He growled at her, fangs snapping shut just centimeters from her face. She grunted as she struggled to get keep the vampire from biting her. Closing her eyes she turned her head to the left. Suddenly she found herself gasping for air, unable to fill her lungs with the precious gas.

The vampire managed to get his hands around her throat. She choked and gasped as he squeezed tighter making her eyes roll into her head. She was getting weaker by the second, her vision clouded. She could feel his strength overpowering her. Suddenly she gasped loudly, he had been forcibly removed from her making him snarl.

She saw a bright flash followed by the sound of an explosion. Her vision still blurred made out a figure as it dropped down next to her. She could tell it was a man. The sound of a gun clattering on the floor filled her ears before her head was gently lifted up. Her face was lifted up and she finally got a good look at her savior, it was her father.

"Dad?" She coughed trying to get more oxygen into her lungs.

"That's right, daddy's here" he said softly as he stroked some of her hair back over her ear.

"Oh my God, dad you're hurt" she said looking at the bullet wound in his side.

"It's nothing baby, I'll be fine. Just had a brush with Tanner" he said with a reassuring smile.

"TORI" the heard Jade scream as she came through the door with Colonel, guns at the ready.

"It's OK, it's my dad" she coughed waving their guns off of her dad.

David helped her to her feet as to which Jade ran forward. She hugged her tightly before examining her throat to look at the bruises. She looked at the marks that the vampire who captured her had left on her. Jade growled in anger at the damage the vampire had done. She leaned in and kissed her softly and tenderly. Backing up Tori picked up her rifle and turned to face her father. In a flash she had it to her shoulder and pointed it at her father.

"Tori, what the fuck are you doing?" He questioned in a confused tone as he backed up and raised his hands.

"Saving your life" Tori said before firing a dart into David's chest.

David growled in pain as he looked down at the dart. Suddenly he dropped to his knees roaring in pain. He doubled over shaking violently. Suddenly he took a deep breath before looking up at them. His golden eyes turned blue and he rolled onto his back. He began to take deep breaths as Tori knelt down next to him.

"What...what happened?" He asked looking at her as she smiled at him.

"You're human again" she replied as a tear of joy dripped from her eye.

XX

Beck and Andre jumped behind an overturned car as darts slammed into the ground behind them. They looked down the road as vampire hum-ves blocked the path ahead. The squad they were attached to had been held up by the line of hum-ves. They looked as the darts from one of the vampire vehicles slammed into the gunner of one of the human hum-ves. She tumbled out of the gunner's seat slamming into the asphalt. The darts also caught the driver.

Both Beck and Andre looked at one another, knowing what they needed to do. Breaking from cover they ran towards the hum-ve. Opening the driver's side door darts slammed into the door. Beck looked at the driver as he moved the man into the backseat. Looking back he watched as Andre climbed into the gunner's sest.

"THIS IS THE DAY WALKER SQUAD WE NEED IMMEDIATE AIR SUPPORT AT HOLLYWOOD BOULEVARD. I SAY AGAIN, IMMEDIATE AIR SUPPORT AY HOLLYWOOD BOULEVARD" Beck roared into the radio as he backed the hum-ve up. He heard Andre roaring as he fired the fifty caliber mounted machine gun.

"Copy that, lightening inbound" he heard a voice reply from the radio.

Grabbing his M-4 Beck used the butt of it he slammed it into the side window. He then reached out and rested it on the side view mirror. In a flash a pair of missiles slammed into the line of hum-ves. Looking up both Beck and Andre watched as an F-35 came into a hover above their squad. They watched as its guns came to life, launching 25mm bullets from its four barrled gattling gun.

"READY TO SHOW THESE VAMPIRES WHAT WE ARE MADE OF" Beck roared to Andre.

"FUCK YEAH MAN" Andre roared back.

They started driving forward towards the destroyed line of vampire vehicles. They crashed through the burning wreckage. Looking around they saw the F-35 following them into the city. Looking forward they saw some more vampire troops running across the road. Both Andre and Beck opened fire on them. What vampire wasn't shot Beck ran over with the hum-ve.

Suddenly a missile slammed into the road next to their hum-ve. The explosion caused the hum-ve they were in to flip through the air and crash into a building. Moaning in pain Beck looked up as another missile slammed into the tail of the F-35. It began to spin out of control before crashing into a skyscraper. The burning wreckage fell to the ground below. Looking up he saw it an F-48 Griffin, the vampires' fighter jet.

It looked similar to the F-35 but was a jet black color. It like the F-35 could hover but it didnt have to rotate its engines. It carried more missiles and a pair of five barreled 30mm gattling guns. Its guns slid out from its nose and began to fire on the line of human hum-ves. Just then in a flash it shot forward through the city leaving a burning trail behind it. Just before Beck passed out he saw Andre stagger up to him and pull him out of the wrecked hum-ve.

"I got you bro" he said pulling him from the wreckage.

XX

Walking out of the building Colonel, Jade, and Tori walked out into the sun. Together the three of them turned and looked as David stepped out into the sun. He smiled as the sun shone down on him. He looked at his daughter before giving her a hug.

"Where's Tanner?" Colonel questioned looking to David.

"He'll be in the military complex, the only building with tinted windows. It's so he can watch over the battle if war ever broke out. Right there it is, the one guarded by tanks" David explained before pointing at a tall building.

Colonel turned and looked in the direction that David was pointing. He looked at a tall gleaming building, almost a forty stories high. There was a main bridge to it where, just on the other side of it was a double line of tanks.

"Battalion ten-thirteen, advance on target building" he ordered pointing at the building. Looking on he watched as his battalion of tanks shot forward and began to battle the vampire tanks. Turning back he motioned the other three to follow him.

"Colonel, how do you plan on us getting in?" Tori asked running behind him.

"The tanks will keep them busy, allowing us to sneak in" Colonel replied looking up as they ran.

When he did he saw human helicopters come into aid the human tanks. He watched as then vampire helicopters appeared from around the building and began to chase and attack the human helicopters. Looking higher into the sky Colonel's eyes shot wide. The human air force was engaged with the vampire air force.

Colonel ran forward to a small walkway. He ran across the moat below, one taken from the LA river. They crossed it and ran towards the service entrance. Looking around Colonel saw they were unnoticed by the vampires. Reaching forward he grabbed the handle to the door. He found it to be locked and so he reached into his vest. He pulled out a small brick of C-4. He placed it onto the handle and stepped back. Gripping the detonator he pressed the button. In a flash the door blew off of its hinges and Colonel walked through the door.

In a flash his sword was out and he decapitated two stunned vampires. Looking deeper into the building he smiled. "I'm coming for you Tanner" he said softly walking deeper into the building, Tori, Jade, and David following him close.

XX

Tanner stood on the top floor of the building. He looked out across the city. Two fighter jets roared by the building causing it to shudder. He looked as the fighter jets chased one another, as they broke into a dogfight. Turning his attention back to the city he watched as smoke was rising above the city in different locations. Looking down below he watched the tanks do battle, the humans trying to take the building that he was in.

"TANNER" he heard Colonel roar as he kicked his door open.

Tanner turned and looked to see Colonel come running into the room, firing his pistol blindly. Once he emptied his gun he turned to look at Tanner who was staring at him. He tossed the pistol to the side and looked at the vampire who was looking back at him. He looked at the sword in Colonel's other hand.

"A sword, what is this _Braveheart_?" Tanner asked with a chuckle as he pointed at the sword.

"Either way, I'm going to take your fucking head off" Colonel snarled as Tori, Jade, and David walked in. Their guns were up un Tanner but just as they did Colonel's sword came up and made them lower their guns.

"Jade, David you two got a tan, suits you" Tanner said with a smile. They looked as he walked over to a glass case. Slamming his elbow into it they watched him pull a katana out. He turned to face Colonel who was stepping forward.

In a flash Tanner shot foward his sword up. He let out a roar as his and Colonel's sword clanged together. Their eyes were inches apart both growling at one another. Pushing back Tanner stepped back and looked at him. They walked around one another. Looking at one another, both had eyes full of intent to kill. A pair of helicopters roared by making the glass shudder before they charged in.

The blades clashed again and with each strike Colonel saw flashes of his family. He snarled deeply, the memories of seeing the car that held his son blowing up hit him hard. He roared loudly kicking his foot out making Tanner stagger backwards. Bringing the sword high he roared deeply swinging the sword violently.

He looked as Tanner tried to block the strikes but Colonel was to fast and stong. Suddenly Tanner roared out in pain as Colonel slashed his sword across his chest. Staggering backwards he looked up as Colonel charged forward. Smiling Tanner lunged forward with his sword.

Colonel stopped and looked down to see Tanner's sword sticking out of his side. He could feel the sword had stabbed its way into his kidney. Dropping his sword Colonel slowly backed up. Standing back up Tanner smiled as he looked over his shoulder. The three other humans were about to charge in. Their advance was halted by five vampire soldiers who came into the room.

Tanner smiled as he watched them drop their guns and surrender. Turning to look at Colonel he smiled as the human picked his sword back up. Walking forward Tanner just smiled as Colonel roared at him and charged forward. In a flash Tanner kicked Colonel across his face knocking him to the floor. He looked as the claymore sword clattered to the ground.

He looked down as Colonel got back to his knees. Looking up he tried to take a swing at Tanner with his fist. Tanner gripped his wrist and twisted his arm back around. He then stabbed his katana through Colonel's hand making it stab through his shoulder blade. It came out under his collar bone. Colonel roared in pain, throwing his head high. Suddenly he felt Tanner grab his hair and place a knife to his throat.

"Watch the destruction of your army" Tanner hissed in his ear before pushing his head back down.

Colonel looked on as a pair of helicopters were hit with missiles causing them to crash into a building. The tanks below were being pushed back from where they came. His eyes lifted up to the dogfight above the city. His fighter jets were no match for the vampire jets. They all looked as a lone F-48 came into a hover in front of the window. They all watched as missiles and its gattling guns came out of the bottom of the jet.

In a flash five missiles launched from the fighter jet. They watched as instead of hitting the human tanks they hit the vampire tanks. The tanks exploded sending them flying into the moat. The guns of the jet came to life and the bullets ripped into vampire soldiers as they ran for cover.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON" Tanner roared as he watched the sudden massacre of his soldiers.

He watched as the jet turned its guns on a pair of vampire helicopters as they came into attack the traitor. It fired the guns, tearing one to pieces. The second one's tail caught on fire as it started spinning around. Tanner looked down as the helicopter slammed into the building they were in. The fireball shot up and Tanner shielded his eyes before looking back out the window.

The jet was turned to face them and they looked as the jet was hovering there. A laser landed on Tanner and the other vampires. He looked at the red dot before back up to the jet. He watched as the sun shade of the jet deactivated and his eyes shot wide when he saw who was in the pilot's seat.

"No, that's im-fucking-possiable" he said as he looked at the human pilot.

Everyone saw who it was and they each had a shocked look on their face. For sitting in the seat was Ryder Daniels, he was alive. His eyes were darkened as he focused on Tanner.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Well new chapter for you folks. I had tho think for a bit and then I realized I hadn't done a damn thing mean this whole story well not its time to be mean. If you follow my work you know I like to kill main characters. You'll just have to wait and see what I did. Well I hope y'all enjoy it please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content and strong language.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing to do with the victorious universe I just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

That was impossible, Tanner knew it was. There was no way Ryder could have survived three vampires at once. Yet there he was in the cockpit of an F-48. He looked as the human focused on him before the guns suddenly came to life.

Releasing Colonel he ran towards the back door of his office. Just as he started running he heard glass shatter as bullets flew through his office. He roared in pain as he felt the rays of the sun strike his back. He glaned over to see the vampires who had captured Tori, Jade, and David burst into flames.

Colonel looked back to Tanner just as he reached his door. This was his chance to get him. Standing up he looked as Ryder stopped firing the guns. Growling in pain he slowly began to pull his hand down. In a flash and with a loud roar of pain he ripped his hand down. Lifting his left hand up he looked at it.

It was split in the middle, blood was oozing out of the wound. The two halves hung down loosely, the tendons and muscles twitching ever so slightly. He snarled looking at it before looking back to Tanner who cursed loudly. He saw he was having trouble with the security code to the door. Bending over Colonel picked up his claymore sword.

With the katana still stabbed through his shoulder he turned to look at Tanner. He moved towards Tanner, eyes darkened with intent. His strides picked up and he broke into s sprint. He looked as Tanner finally got the door open. It did Tanner no good though, Colonel was on him. Grabbing the vampire Colonel turned him around and slammed into him with his shoulder. The impact sent them both through the door.

Roaring in pain from the impact Colonel looked up to Tanner who was rolling across the wall. Gripping his sword tightly he roared as he attacked. He stabbed the sword into Tanner's back. The blade went in, missing his spine but still making Tanner roar out in pain. The blade stabbed into the wall pinning Tanner to it. Colonel twisted the blade just enough so as not to release Tanner.

"Destroy my army or not, I won this fucking war" Colonel growled in Tanner's ear. Grabbing Tanner's head he slammed it into the wall. He slammed it so hard he cracked the wall. The impact knocked Tanner unconscious.

Stepping back Colonel snorted in approval before walking back towards the rest. He walked up as Tori ran up to him. She looked at the blood dripping from the wound where the sword was stabbed through him. She looked at the sword and then to his hand. Pulling out a knife she cut her shirt all the way around just above her navel.

She wrapped it around his hand. She then moved around behind him. She looked at him as he nodded to her. Gripping the sword she pulled it out, his roar of pain drowning out the sound of the blade on the flesh. Taking what cloth was left when she used it on his hand she wrapped it around the wound. Looking back out the window they looked at Ryder who was looking back at them.

_"You look like shit sir" _Ryder's voice filled their ears.

"You would too if you had been stabbed with a sword and your hand was split in half" Colonel replied with a chuckle. "Good to see you alive son, now get out there and aid our troops."

He looked at Ryder who saluted him before turning the jet around. They watched as he flew off into the city. Pulling out his muzzle loading pistol Colonel looked over to Jade, David, and Tori. Together they started out of Tanner's office.

"Wait, what about Tanner?" Jade asked looking over at the unconscious vampire.

"He can stay there until the sun is lower in about two hours. Once that happens he'll be ashed" Colonel replied as they made their way out of the room.

XX

Beck and Andre staggered through the streets. They gripped their guns as they made their way to reunite with the army. They staggered out onto the main street and looked around with wide eyes.

Overturned hum-ves laid in the road. Burning, wrecked helicopters laid on the ground. A few crashed fighter jets hung out of the buildings. Humans were losing, or they had lost. Looking around they saw a parked mustang. They walked over to it and found it locked.

Using his pistol Beck slammed it into the window. The car alarm went of making him growl in anger. Unlocking the door he climbed in and reached under the steering column. Pulling out the wires he found the alarm control wire. Pulling out his knife he cut the wire instantly silencing the car. He reached over and opened the door for Andre.

"Nice car man" Andre said climbing in.

"Got to arrive in style" Beck said as he hot wired the car.

Once the car was started they drove off into the city. They turned down a road and both gasped in shock at what they saw. The human army was being pushed back. Vampires were winning. Looking up they watched as a vampire helicopter came into a hover and began to fire its guns. Looking around Beck had an idea.

"Get out of the car and join the humans" Beck said looking at Andre.

"What are you planning man?" Andre asked looking at him.

"Something crazy" Beck replied looking at him.

Andre just nodded and patted him on the shoulder. Beck let that be enough between them. Backing the car up quickly he looked at the flatbed truck. He saw that the bed was on the ground creating a ramp. He revved the engine, his eyes locked on the helicopter.

Releasing the emergency brake the mustang flew forward. He looked as the makeshift ramp grew closer. Looking down at the speedometer to see it was reaching over a hundred miles. He timed it right. Opening the door of the car Beck quickly tucked and rolled. He bounced across the ground and slammed into a parked car. He heard the sound of a loud break and he felt the pain. Looking up he watched in awe as the sports car slammed into the helicopter.

Both vehicles caught on fire before crashing to the ground below. Beck smiled as he watched the fireballs shoot up into the sky. He coughed a bit, blood splashing out of his mouth. He looked up to see Andre running to his side.

"Man, how many times do I need to save your ass?" Andre questioned with a chuckle as he pulled Beck away from the car.

Beck just smiled before growling in pain as Andre moved him. They looked at one another and laughed before Beck tried to stand. He growled more as he stood. Looking at the burning wreckage he laughed. "First time I drive a mustang and I fucking wreck it" he grumbled and chuckled a bit.

Andre was about to say something when a pair of vampire helicopters came in and hovered in front of them. They looked at one another and shrugged as they snapped their guns up. They opened fire on the helicopters, their bullets harmlessly bouncing off of them both.

Suddenly they both blew up making both of them look at one another. Looking back they watched an F-48 as it came into a hover over the wrecked helicopters. Looking at it they saw Ryder smiling at them. They smiled and waved at him.

Before he could return the wave they watched as bullets ripped into the back of the jet. They watched him look back as three vampire jets swooped in to attack him. They looked on helpless to do anything as he accelerated away. The other three jets followed him, the blowback from their engines nearly knocked Beck and Andre over.

"Give them hell Ryder" Beck said as he and Andre ran towards the humans.

XX

Colonel, David, Jade, and Tori walked out of the military complex. Colonel was still bleeding pretty bad and so they had him sit down. Tori gripped a field medic kit in hand as she walked over to him. Reaching in she took out some gauze and peroxide. She began to clean his wounds starting with his side.

She listened to him grunt in pain as she splashed the peroxide on the wound. She looked as it foamed up a bit, showing it was killing bacteria. Placing a gauze over the wound she then wrapped it up. Moving up she did the same with his shoulder. When she was done with that she moved down to his hand. She unwrapped it and it caused Colonel to roar in pain. Once she saw the extent of his injury she had to fight back the urge to vomit.

His left hand, as soon as it was unwrapped the two halves instantly parted. The bones gleamed in the evening light. The knuckles were destroyed, including the cartilage. It still leaked blood a bit but it was almost all dry. Looking at it she watched as the muscles still twitched a bit. Grabbing the bottle of peroxide she dumped half of it onto the hand. She looked as it foamed up. Taking the gauze she pressed the halves together before wrapping them up. When she was done she looked up at Colonel.

"Excellent field dressings" Colonel said looking at her.

"Colonel...Colonel, we are losing, we've maybe got about a hundred fifty troops left" a soldiers said coming up to join them. Beck and Andre were with the soldier. Jade and Tori ran over and gave them both a hug, happy to see them alive.

Colonel looked at them before turning his attention back to the soldier. Standing up he growled in pain before slowly looking back to the city. He watched as one of his fighter jets exploded sending burning pieces to the ground. Knowing full well he needed to have more than a hundred troops protecting the people of the colony. Letting out a sigh he turned back to the soldier. "Sound full retreat, regroup at Outpost Charlie" he ordered the man who saluted before he relayed the order.

"Outpost Charlie, I didn't know we had a third outpost" Tori said looking at him.

"That one is an old military base, one the vampires forgot about" Colonel replied moving to leave with his army.

"Wait, we can't leave yet" Tori said making him stop and look at her. "We need to get my mom."

Colonel looked at her and nodded. Cocking the hammer back on his flintlock pistol he smiled. "Let's go" he said turning to follow David and Tori.

Together they made their way to a jeep that was parked away from everything. David climbed into the driver's seat as Colonel got into the passenger's seat. Both Jade and Tori climbed into the back seat. Accelerating forward David drove like a mad man down the streets. He finally stopped in front of his house, all four jumping out and jogging for the front door. Together they ran through the door and looked to see Holly running down the steps.

"David, what the hell is going on, is it the attack? Jade, Tori?" Holly asked slamming into her husband hugging him tightly before looking past him to the two girls. Beyond them was a man she had never seen before. He was wounded, blood stained his body and the scent of the blood made her salivate.

"Mrs. Vega take a good look st your husband" Colonel said making her eyes move from him to her husband.

She looked at David, the first thing she saw was the color had returned to his skin. Reaching out her cold pale hand touched his cheek. Instantly she felt the warmth. She looked into his eyes, her golden eyes locked with his blue eyes. She gasped a bit before taking a step back. "David, what happened to you?" She questioned looking at him.

"Mom, he's human, and we are here to make you human and take you to live with us" Tori said stepping forward

Holly looked at her but before she could say a word Tori snapped her gun up. She fired a dart into Holly's chest making her scream out in pain. She fell to her knees writhing in pain as she growled. They looked on as she shook a bit before taking a deep breath. She took another one and opened her eyes. They were now a brilliant shade of blue. Looking up she looked as Tori and David dropped down next to her.

"Welcome back mom" Tori said hugging Holly tightly.

XX

Ryder looked back as bullets shot by the cockpit window. The three vampire fighters still chased him through the city. He was getting fed up with them and so he had an idea. Looking forward he saw a construction area. Cranes were high up in the air and so he pushed the control sitck down. He smiled as he weaved his way around the cranes.

Glancing back as he tightly hooked around a towering crane. He looked as one of the jets slammed into the crane. It cut the wing of the jet off causing it to roll around in the air before slamming into a building. He smiled before hitting the thruster and pulling back on the flight stick. He climbed as the sound of a missile lock warning. Flipping a switch he glanced back as flairs popped out of the jet. The flairs threw the missile off causing it to slam into a building.

He thought of an idea, something he had seen in some movies. Grabbing a handle he pulled it quickly, causing the jet to slow down dramatically. He turned the jet before flipping the hover switch. He looked as the pursuing jet went to avoid him by banking to the left. He smiled deeply as he squeezed the trigger on the flight stick. He smiled as the bullets slammed into the back of the jet from the nose to the tail.

He smiled as the jet caught fire. It spun out of control before it exploded. He looked as the burning pieces fell to the streets below. Looking around he looked for the third jet. Looking forward he saw the jet racing at him. Turning his jet around he flipped the hover off and roared away, the vampire jet chasing him. As he flew away he heard the sound of bullets ripping into the metal of the jet. Glancing back he saw smoke rising out of the back. Then sparks shot out of the back of it, before it caught fire. He saw the jet turning away and stop pursuing him.

Sighing deeply he looked next to the computer screen inside of the cockpit. There wedged in between the computer and control panel was a picture of his sister. Reaching up he touched a golden necklace with a wolf pendant on it. It was Lucy's necklace, he had took it before he left her body behind. He heard tge sound of the metal of the jet groaning from the strain and stress.

"Colonel come in" he said into hos radio.

_"What is son?"_ Colonel's voice filled his ear.

"Give the radio to Jade sir" he said looking towards the military complex. After a few minutes he heard Jade get on the radio. "Jade, I need you to make me a promise."

_ "What?" _She questioned making as he turned the jet back out of the city.

"Don't ever let Tori out of your sight, protect her with your life" he said as he lined up with the vampires' military complex.

_"I will"_ she said softly.

"Say it" he ordered, slowing the jet down.

_ "I promise" _she said making him smile.

"Good, put Colonel back on" he said looking down over the city before looking back as more flames shot out the back of the jet.

_ "I'm here son" _Colonel's voice filled his ear.

"It's been an honor serving with you sir, I'm going down and I'm taking the military complex with me" Ryder said as he came into a hover above the city.

_ "Copy that son, it's truly has been an honor. Fly straight and true Ryder" _Colonel said to him, sadness in his voice.

"This is Sergeant First Class Ryder Daniels signing off" he said before pulling the radio from his ear. He focused on the building before slamming his hand forward on the throttle. The jet shot forward, groaning loudly as he aimed for the top floor of the military complex. "I'll be seeing you soon Amber and you as well Lucy" he said softly as the jet began to shudder.

XX

Tanner groaned a bit as he woke up, before roaring in pain as he looked down. He looked to see the sword still stabbed through him into the wall. Placing he hands on the wall he twisted his body to the left. He roared loudly in pain before he heard the sound of the blade breaking. He fell to the floor growling in pain before he reached back and pulled the broken sword out of his body.

Rolling over he looked out the window and looked as the sun was dipping low in the sky. Standing up he stood in the shadow. Looking out across the city he looked as columns of smoke rose high into the sky. Looking around he saw it, a jet that was on fire flying straight for the building he was in.

It was to close for him to do anything and so he roared a defiant roar at the jet. Almost as if in slow motion the jet crashed through what was left of the glass window. The nose of the jet impaled Tanner. Just before the fire of the exploding jet consumed him and the jet he looked into the cockpit. Inside was Ryder, and he had a satisfied, and peaceful smile on his face as the jet exploded.

XX

Colonel, Jade, Tori, David, and Holly looked on as the explosion ripped out of the sides of the building. In seconds it collapsed in on itself. Colonel saluted the column of smoke honoring Ryder. The other's tipped their heads honoring Ryder their own way.

"What did Ryder say to you?" Tori asked looking at Jade.

"He made me promise to do all I could to protect you" Jade replied looking at Tori, both of them showing pain over Ryder's sacrifice.

They all heard the sound of a muscle car reviving its engine. They looked to see a costum Pontiac Firebird come driving their way. Colonel gripped his pistol and looked as the car came to a stop near them. He looked at the black car before he saw the words on the nose of the car. They read; _From the ashes springs new life. _Looking into the car Colonel saw three people, looking closely he saw they were human.

"Need any help?" The man driving asked looking to Colonel and then everyone else.

Colonel looked at the man and he took in the details of the others. There was one woman in the car, she had black hair, green eyes. He noticed the bandaged wounds on her wrist. He looked at her before turning to the man in the passenger seat. He had black shaggy hair, blue eyes and some facial hair on his chin. He also had a mustache. There was a still bleeding wound on his neck but it wasn't bleeding bad.

Colonel finally looked to the driver who was smiling at him. He had brown hair and a red goatee. There was a good sized scar on his neck. His blue eyes scanned everyone over before looking to Colonel. "Were y'all part of the attack?" He questioned Colonel in a southern accent.

"Yes we were" he replied with a nod as he looked at the man. Looking up Colonel looked to see a black hawk coming in over the buildings towards them. "That's our ride right there, if you three want head into the mountains. There is s colony up their." Colonel said looking to them.

"Thanks and who shall I say invited us?" The man asked.

"Tell 'em Colonel sent you" he replied with a smile as the helicopter got closer.

"Colonel?" The man questioned looking at him as he nodded. "Well they call me Elvis" the man said extending his hand to Colonel who shook it.

Colonel backed up and watched as the car drove off. Looking up he saw the helicopter swoop in low and land nearby. He looked back to everyone and smiled as he motioned them to the helicopter. He climbed on first and looked as a medic rushed to his side. Looking back he watched as the others ran to the helicopter.

Just as Tori stepped onto the helicopter a gunshot rang out. Blood splashed up and hit Colonel in the face. Looking down with wide eyes he looked at a bloody hole in Tori's chest. He caught her and then quickly passed her to Jade. Looking up he watched as a lone vampire soldier was standing there, gun raised. Colonel snapped his flintlock pistol up and fired both barrels. He watched as the wooden slugs slammed in the chest of the vampire. It exploded into a fireball.

"TORI, NO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME YOU CAN'T FUCKING LEAVE ME" Jade screamed as she was pulled back from Tori so the medic could work on her.

Colonel holstered his pistol and looked to Jade. She clung to him tightly as the medic worked to save Tori. He turned and looked back out across the city. Pillars of smoke rose above the city. Beams of orange light cut into the smoke casting the city into a haze. The humans had lost badly, but in Colonel's eyes they had won the war. Looking back down at Tori he looked at her.

"Get us to base, priority one medical emergency" he ordered the pilot who gave him a thumbs up in reply.

* * *

**Am I truly mean enough to kill Tori...well yeah I am. Did I kill her well only time will tell. Try not to foam at the mouth for the next chapter catch y'all layer love ya.**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Well folks sadly this is the last chapter before the epilogue once I get the epilogue up I'll be going back to Kigo and I'll be starting with my first crossover called Black Star: Falling Stars. I will be picking up where my pal Raischenzo left off at in his kigo crossover series. Now if you do plan on reading my story please go to his profile and start with AVKigo, then JPKigo, followed by AVKigo :Retribution, and finally Black Star Rising. Well I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and within a few days the epilogue will be up please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing to do with the victorious universe I just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

_ "Two weeks have passed since the human terrorist launched a full scale assault on LA. The total dead are totaled at fifteen hundred. James Tanner, the lead human hunter for the Bromley Corporation is among those dead._

_ "On the positive side of the attack nearly three hundred humans were captured. Due to that the blood supply has bounced back drastically. It is estimated that we will have a supply that will last the population the next three years._

_ "In other news due to the attack by the humans other cites around the country have experienced sudden and violent human attacks. New York, Washington, Atlanta, Chicago, and Houston have experienced brutal human attacks in broad daylight. Many experts speculate these sudden attacks on the cities is because of our over hunting._

_ "On to another story, in the past two weeks human human captures have been on the rise..."_

A vampire shut his TV off and looked at the black screen. He looked out his window to see construction crews working to repair the damaged city. He looked down to the glass of blood in his hand. He remembered the day the attack happened. Hiding in his house he waited the attack out.

Now though the attack was over and blood supplies had been restocked. He smiled as he lifted the glass and sniffed the fresh human blood. He lifted the glass up to his lips and took a generous gulp of the blood. He smiled at the taste of, refreshed by the taste of the blood. Suddenly the glass fell from his hand and shattered when it hit the floor.

Dropping to his knees he roared out in pain as he doubled over. He began to shake violently before suddenly taking a deep breath. Slowly he got up, unable to figure out what had just happened. Standing up he walked over to get a broom to clean up the mess. Although he stopped when he saw someone in his house. He stopped and looked as the man made the same motions he did. It then hit him he was looking at his reflection.

"Holy shit, I'm human" he gasped as he backed up from the mirror.

XX

A black hawk circled above some trees in the mountains. Below the snow cap of the mountain an opening to a cave was visible. The sun shined down, causing a metal hand to gleam in the light. The helicopter landed and the side door opened. Colonel stepped off the helicopter and looked around.

He looked around as children ran by him laughing and playing. He smiled, watching the children play. He looked around guards stood around keeping an eye out for wild animals and possible vampire attacks. This was outpost bravo, high in the mountains. He looked down to his left hand, now a machine. It had to be amputated because of the extent of the damage.

"Colonel" a female voice said from behind him.

Turning he looked to see Helen walking up to his side. "Ma'am" he said with a nod before scratching where the metal had been fused into his flesh. He squeezed the metal hand and looked as it flexed like his hand naturally would. It felt like his hand but he knew it wasn't.

"She's been looking for you all day" she said looking at him.

"Did you tell her I was watching over the city?" He asked her as they walked towards the cave.

"I did, and she said as soon as you get back go and watch her perform" Helen said with a smile.

Colonel smiled as he walked into the cave, passing soldiers who saluted him. He returned the salute as he continued forward. He walked down some steps and looked as a soldier scanned him. He looked at the scanning device before it was lowered. The soldier saluted him and opened the solid steel door.

While the mountain was safer than the desert it didn't mean safety protocols were to be thrown away. Looking around he watched as people went about their business. Walking through the crowd of people he made his way to the stage area. This cave was laid out in almost the same way as the one they had left.

Looking up he watched the stage lights kick on with a blinding flash. Looking to the stage he saw Beck and Andrea both playing guitars. He saw Robbie on a drum set. All three of them started setting a beat as to which he clapped along with it. He looked as Cat and Trina came out on the stage raising their hands getting everyone to cheer. Cat gripped a violin as Trina held onto a cello.

They all waved before it went silent. The lights went down and they stopped moving. Suddenly Beck Andre, and Robbie started playing rock music making everyone cheer.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK TONIGHT?" Jade's voice sounded through the speakers making everyone cheer. "THIS IS A SONG BY ONE OF MY FAVORITE BANDS CALLED _HERO _BY _SKILLET_. AND IT GOES OUT TO A MAN NAMED COLONEL WHO IS A HERO."

Colonel smiled as he saw her bound out on stage. In a flash she slammed her hands together and the stage lights shined bright. Quickly she threw her hands back and they looked to see a figure outlined by lights. They looked as the curtain lifted and Tori stood there on a platform making everyone cheer.

Walking down to the stage both of them were singing the song taking their perspective parts. Colonel stood there next to the stage watching them. He laughed and cheered as they danced around the stage. Before the concert was over he walked away towards the bar. He walked in and up to a barstool which he sat down on. He raised a metal finger an the man nodded. A glass with ice was sat in front of him before it was filled with whiskey.

"Here's to you Ryder, you're a real hero" he mumbled softly as he took a sip of the drink. He listened as the concert ended and people were beginning to disperse. He looked at the mirror of the bar to see Jade, Tori, and the rest of the band came in. He turned and looked at them as they ran to him. Behind the main group was Holly and David.

"I've been looking for you" Tori said hugging him tightly.

"So I've heard, something wrong?" He asked looking at her.

"No, I just wanted to thank you for saving me" she said with a smile.

"Again?" He questioned with a chuckle looking at her. "You've been thanking me everyday for the past week."

"Colonel, you're blood was the rare type I needed, without it I'd be dead" she said kissing his bearded cheek.

"Alex" he said softly into her ear.

"What?" She asked unsure of what she had just heard.

"My name is Alex, Alex Thompson" he said looking at her with a smile.

"Jade get over here" Tori said flagging her over.

Jade walked over and smiled at them. Looking at her she leaned over and kissed her. They then flagged everyone else over as Colonel stepped back. Tori took out a digital camera and passed it to the bartender. They gathered together and smiled as the man held the camera up.

"Wait" Tori said holding up a finger. She looked over to Colonel who was out of the way. "Alex get over here, you're part of this family too."

He smiled before nodding and walking over. He stood behind them and smiled slightly before he held up his left hand. The camera flashed immortalizing that moment forever. They laughed and hugged one another before they all sat down at the bar and shared a drink. Above the bar were pictures and names, of those who were lost in the attack. Above the center of the bar hung two pictures. One of Ryder and one of Lucy. Everyone raised a glass to the pictures.

XX

Tori moaned loudly in pleasure as she came down from her high. She looked down as Jade climbed back up to look her in the eyes. They smiled, both had sweat soaked hair, and lust filled eyes as they kissed. Jade's hand slowly trailed down her body in between her breast but stopped. Her fingers stopped and trailed around the still healing mark on Tori's chest.

Tori looked down and saw her fingers had fallen on the wound. Her hand reached down and took Jade's pale hand away from the pink wound. She looked up ad the pale girl turned away. Tears slid down her cheeks as she sat on the edge of the bed. Looking up she looked at the moon as it shined down on her.

"Jade?" Tori questioned softly as she sat up behind her true love.

"I almost lost you again" Jade said softly, her tear soaked eyes locked on the moon.

"And we have Colonel to thank for that. You know what he told me when I woke up two days later?" Tori said turning Jade's face to hers.

"What?" She squeaked out looking at Tori.

"That he had already lost one family, he couldn't loose another even if that meant loosing his life" Tori said as she tipped her head to Jade's.

Jade looked at her before softly smiling. Her tears ceased following as she looked at her girlfriend. Her hands moved around Tori's back brushing over the entry wound where the vampire soldier had shot her. Together they both laid down in the bed. The soft moon light shone down on them as they laid there.

"So what now?" Jade asked kissing Tori's neck before wrapping her arms around her.

"We take it one step at a time" Tori said softly squeezing Jade's pale hand. "Let's see what time has in store for us, now that we have time."

XX

**(New York City, Ten Months Later)**

Vampires huddled together in the room of a darkened building. They were shaking violently as they waited. They heard the sound of marching down the streets. It was the middle of the night and yet they were huddled together in a building afraid of what was outside.

"HUMANITY, HUMANITY, HUMANITY" voices chanted right outside the door.

"We can't just keep hiding we will mutate, then they will kill us all" one said making the others look at her.

"And how do you know they won't just kill us" another retorted with a growl.

"Because we can't drink their blood anymore. Animal blood isn't helping, we accept the cure and resume our human lives with free five years" the other shot back before standing up.

_"We have a cure, it's not to late" _they all heard the voice making them look out the window.

"You hear that, we can be cured" the first vampire spoke as he went for the door. He stopped just as his hand gripped the knob. He grunted in pain before looking down to a wooden stake that had been driven straight through his heart. He exploded into a fireball.

"Anyone else think it's a good idea to go outside" the second vampire said holding another stake.

"You can't kill us all" one said, golden eyes glowing in the low light.

"But we can kill you, and take your blood" another said with ruby eyes as she looked at the on in front of the door.

He looked at them as they all eyed him hungrily. In a flash they shot forward, fangs sinking into his flesh making him howl out in pain. They dragged him to the floor, fangs ripping deeper as they fed on him. There was a snapping sound as the one who was feeding on his neck ripped his head away from his body. Soon after the others ripped limbs off and began to gourge themselves on the fellow vampire's blood. Each let out a triumphant shriek as the blood dripped from their chins.

Without a warning the door was kicked open and three lights fell on the vampires. Each hissed before taking their prize and running to the corners of the room. They continued to feed as the humans shone the lights on them.

"Colonel we got three in here" one called as she looked over her shoulder.

A man walked up, on his cheek just under his left eye was a scar. His left hand came up and lit a cigarette and a metallic hand gleamed in the light of the small flame. Taking a drag on the cigarette he looked at them as they huddled in the corners still feeding on the pieces of the other vampire. Letting out a sigh at seeing this he turned to the soldiers. "They're to far gone, burn them" he ordered before walking away.

The soldiers nodded and made a quick motion. Two men walked forward out of the army marching down Time Square. They gripped flamethrowers as they came up to the door. Looking in they looked as the vampires continued to hiss at them as they fed. The flamethrowers came to life and jets of fire shot into the room. The vampires screeched as the flames consumed them, burning them to ashes.

That was the scene all around New York. The human army was once again strong. Now they were marching down the streets of every city and town on the east coast. It had all started in LA now it was ending in New York City. Humans had once again reclaimed their place at the top of the food chain. They had finally beaten the virus that had dethroned them and nearly caused their extinction.


	18. Epilogue

**Hello everyone the epilogue is here and its supposed to be a happy and peaceful one no supprises. I hope y'all enjoy it please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, strong language.**

** Disclaimer I one nothing to do with the victorious show I just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**(LA, Eight Years Later)**

The sun shined in the sky over the great city. Cars filled with people went about their business as usual. Vampires were now a distant memory. The virus had been destroyed and humanity had risen from the ashes. Within a year of as the vampires had called it _The Human Virus _had nearly wiped out the entire vampire population in North America.

In the span of five years the vampires had been wiped clean from the earth. Humans had once again regained their foothold on the planet. With in a year the whole world's infrastructure had been rebuilt. America had bounced back quicker than any other country thanks to them keeping an underground government.

With the might of the country restored they moved in and helped other countries rebuild starting with their old enemies. Now the world was at peace something it had never experienced. In each city around the world where humans had fought back were memorial walls. On the walls were the names of the fallen, LA was no different.

Tori stood in front of that wall. Her hazel eyes scanned over the names, none of which she knew until she found one. Ryder's name made her stop as she looked at the wall. Slowly her hand went up and ran her fingers over the name. She closed her eyes and remembered his face, the first day they found out one another was still alive. Walking down the walls away she saw Lucy's name. She ran her hand over the name, closing her eyes to her name as well.

"Mommy, mommy" a little girl's voice called from behind her. Looking back she saw a girl about the age of five come bouncing up. The child had brown hair that gleamed in the light. Her skin was pale in color but it had a slight tinge of color to it. Her violet eyes sat brightly in her face just above her cheek bones.

"Lucy" Tori said with a smile as she picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Where's mommy?" Tori questioned her miracle child. Medicine had jumped thirty years thanks to picking up where vampires had left off. They had managed to bind together both Tori and Jade's egg cells making one new life. Though now they had managed to do it one more time.

Looking up Lucy pointed over to a tree near by. Tori looked at Jade as she sat under the tree. She was reading a book, before taking a sip of her water. Looking at her Tori smiled as Jade rested her hand on her extended belly. Walking over she dropped to her knees, and her hand went out and rubbed Jade's stomach. Jade sat the book down and looked at her.

"You know I hate when people do that" Jade grumbled looking at Tori.

"You know I can't help myself" Tori said with a smile as she leaned up and kissed her.

"What about me mommy?" Lucy asked in a chipper voice as she looked up at Jade.

"You are my perfect little angel, you can if you want" Jade said tipping her head to her daughter.

"Seven years, you two look exactly the same as the day I met you two" a voice said making them look.

Walking up it was an older man, left hand was metal. His hair and beard was salt and pepper. They looked at him, a few wrinkles did nothing to cover his scars. He looked at them as he walked up. He smoothed his suit out as he looked at them.

"Colonel" Jade said as Tori helped her to her feet. "It's so good to see you again."

"Secretary of Defense" he corrected her with a chuckle before hugging her.

"Doesn't matter what the country sees you as. To us you will always be Colonel" Tori said before hugging him too.

Before anything could happen Jade suddenly grabbed Tori's hand with a loud gasp making them both look at her. She looked to Tori just as she felt her water break. Looking at Tori she smiled slightly before nodding telling her it was time. Both Colonel and Tori helped her to the car and Tori climbed into the driver's seat. They drove to the hospital, Colonel following them in his limo.

As they drove Jade sent text out to everyone alerting them to the situation. Soon they were at the hospital. A wheelchair was sent out to them as Tori took Lucy out of the car. "Lucy you are going to stay with Colonel until Grandma and Grandpa get here" Tori said as she pushed Jade down the halls.

Lucy stopped outside the room and looked up at Colonel as he towered over her. She looked at his metal hand, it gleamed in the light of the hospital. Looking up to him he looked back at her. "How do you know my mommies?" Lucy asked looking at him.

"We met seven years ago, your mommy Tori used to be my boss back when the world was a vampire world" Colonel said looking at her with a smile before sitting down.

"And my other mommy, Jade?" Lucy asked sitting next to him.

He paused, unsure of whither or not to tell the child of Jade being a vampire. Just then he looked up as David and Holly came walking up. He smiled, standing up shaking David's hand in his. "Good timing, damn good timing" Colonel said with a smile as he looked at David.

XX

Jade screamed out in pain one last time before dropping her sweat covered head back to the pillow. She looked over to Tori and breathed deeply as Tori gently stroked her head. Leaning down Tori kissed her softly before looking at the doctors. They cleaned the child up before smiling.

"It's a boy" they said making Jade and Tori look at one another.

"A boy, but how?" Tori questioned.

"Possibly because of Jade once being a vampire" The doctor replied before passing the crying child to Jade.

"What should we name him?" Jade asked as Tori looked down at them.

"I don't know, I wasn't expecting a boy" Tori said somewhat ashamed.

"I know one, one on I kept on the back burner." Jade said looking down to the child as he kept crying. She smiled softly as she looked at the child. He had black hair, that sat on his pale skin. He had the same well defined cheek bones like Tori. "Ryder, Ryder Michael Vega-West" she said softly before looking uo to Tori who smiled.

"I love it, and I bet Colonel will be honored" Tori said.

The doctors took the baby away so the child can be fully examined. While that was happening Jade was moved to another room. While they were being moved she saw everyone was waiting to see her. Cat and Robbie were there with their son. Andre was there, taking time from his recording to be there for this. Beck stood there, his arm around Trina as their daughter who was very shy hid behind them.

Feeling spent her eyes getting heavy with sleep. As soon as she was in her room she fell asleep. It had been a long day for her and no one questioned her. She slept for what only seemed like minuets but it had been almost six hours. Her eyes opened to looking out the window. The sun was setting over the ocean coloring the area like a painter. She looked to see the new babe sleeping in a bassinet next to her. She smiled brightly looking at the child. Glancing over her heart instantly melted.

Sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed she looked at Tori and Lucy. Lucy sat on Tori's lap, her head rested on Tori's chest. Tori's head was tipped down and rested on the crown of Lucy's head. Both were asleep, arms wrapped around one another. Looking at them Jade smiled as she tipped her head onto the pillow again.

"You know I love you, right?" Tori said making Jade lift her head back up.

"I do, and I love you" Jade said softly so as not to wake Lucy. She looked at Tori, her eyes were opened, looking over Lucy's head

Tori smiled as she stood up, gently laying Lucy on the chair. She moaned a bit before Tori wrapped a blanket around her. She looked at Lucy, slowly she turned and walked over to Jade. She looked down at her before climbing into bed with her. She wrapped her arm around Jade and kissed her softly. She looked into her wife's eyes, gently stroking her cheek.

"One day at a time" Jade said softly recalling the words Tori had said to her years ago.

"That's all we can do love, take it one day at a time" Tori said as she kissed Jade again.

Together both of them looked out the window. The sun shone across the water lighting the area up in its soft orange glow. Tori's hand moved over and took Jade's hand in hers. "I love you" Tori said softly her eyes locked on the setting sun.

"I love you too" Jade replied her head tipping to Tori's.

The sun finally fell below the horizon. Together the family slept in the room as the soft light of the moon shone down on them. The vampire virus was gone and in that time both had proven how far they would go for one another. Now they had each other, they were married and now they had two children. The world was spinning on, but to Jade and Tori, their children were their world. They would do anything for them. They had proven it, the vampires couldn't stop it nor could time. They had proven love was the greatest weapon, one that nothing could stand up to.

**End**


End file.
